la rencontre des héritiers
by cemeil
Summary: FINI!!! Et si les héritiers de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se réunissait pour vainvre celui de Serpentard?
1. Chapitre 1 à 13

La rencontre des héritiers  
Chapitre 1: Une journée de surprises!  
  
Ce soir là, devrais-je plutôt dire cette nuit là, Phoebe n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, rien n'y faisait! Le marchand de sable l'avait oubliée. Elle décida de se lever pour prendre l'air. elle ouvrit donc sa fenêtre et s'installa sur son hamac au balcon. Le ciel était magnifique, toutes les étoiles brillaient de milles feux, surtout Sirius. Phoebe n'avait jamais su pourquoi Sirius était son étoile. En replongeant ses yeux dans les étoiles, Phoebe dirigea ses pensées vers les événements de la fin de l'année scolaire. Le tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'étaient révélé être le tournoi des quatre sorciers et le retour de Voldemort. Tout les membres de Poudlard avaient été effrayés de cette nouvelle; la terreur allait de nouveau envahir notre monde; en fait elle l'avait déjà envahit avec l'assassinat de Cédric Diggory. Phoebe n'avait pas réagi à l'annonce du retour des jours noirs, c'était comme si on l'avait déjà prévenu. Ce fut sur ces événements qu'elle trouva, enfin, le sommeil. Elle rêva d'une femme, une femme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas; cependant Phoebe était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue. Cette femme désirait lui parler, c'est certain, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait comme si on avait placé un mur entre elles. Elle essaya alors de communiquer par signes mais Phoebe n'y comprenait .  
  
_Fée, lève-toi, c'est l'heure! _Oui maman, j'arrive! _Dépêche-toi, veux-tu? Pourrais-tu me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? _Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, alors j'ai été prendre l'air et je me suis endormie.  
  
Une fois sa mère sortie, Phoebe se prépara en quatrième vitesse et alla rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le petit déjeuner. Elle avait complètement oublié son rêve.  
  
_Surprise!  
  
A ce moment précis, Phoebe sortit de ses pensées. Devant elle, sa famille et ses amis de Poudlard. Il fut dire que Phoebe n'est pas une adolescente 'normale', non c'est une sorcière! Une sorcière qui suivait ses études à Poudlard tout comme ses parents l'avaient faits avant. Elle allait entamer sa cinquième année au collège de sorcellerie dans une des quatre maisons, à Serdaigle.  
  
_Alors fée, tu ne t'attendais pas à çà, hein? Marc, son petit frère était surexcité _Non Marc, je ne m'y attendais pas en effet! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on était le 31 juillet aujourd'hui." Tout en disant cela, Phoebe ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry Potter qui lui aussi fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui. _"Toi tu as oublié mais nous non! Ta meilleure amie n'a pas 15 ans tous les jours! ajouta Daniel!  
  
Elle lui accorda un franc sourire.  
  
_Merci, merci à tous d'être venu!  
  
La journée se déroula à merveille. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient l'air de s'amuser malgré la menace qui planait. Tous les gens qu'elle aimait était là. Soudain une chanson se fit entendre, que bientôt tous les invités entonnèrent:  
  
_Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire Phoebe! Joyeux anniversaire! _Il est temps que tu ouvres tes cadeaux, ma chérie. Intervint son père. _J'y vais de ce pas!  
  
Phoebe commença par ouvrir tous ses paquets en laissant le gros pour la fin. Elle reçut des bijoux de sa famille, des livres et des bonbons, sorciers comme moldus, de ses amis. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un paquet des dizaines de merci fusaient. Enfin, vint le moment où il ne restait plus sur la table qu'un gros paquet recouvert d'une couverture. Phoebe retira la couverture et.  
  
_Une chouette! s'écria-t-elle. _Oui c'est une chouette. Depuis le temps que tu en désirais une. rétorquèrent ses parents.  
  
Après cette découverte, Phoebe s'estima la fille la plus chanceuse du monde: ses parents étaient merveilleux!  
  
_On va peut-être passer au gâteau maintenant que les cadeaux sont ouverts? proposa la maîtresse de maison.  
  
Sa mère avait préparé son gâteau préféré, typiquement moldu: un gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise dessus, un délice! Phoebe passa une fin d'après-midi très divertissante. Elle cherchait cependant un prénom pour sa chouette. Entre les jeux et sa réflexion, la jeune fille ne vit pas le temps passé. Le temps des au revoir arriva bien trop tôt pour elle. De plus tous ses amis partaient en vacances au mois d'août! Une fois tous les invités partis, Phoebe se concentra sur sa chouette. Elle cherchait désespérément un nom. Il lui fallut une bonne demi- heure pour pouvoir attribuer un nom à sa chouette au plumage doré.  
  
_Que penses-tu d'Eclat? Ca te va? demanda-t-elle a sa chouette.  
  
La chouette hulula en guise d'acquiescement. Phoebe se précipita dans le salon pour la présenter à la famille.  
  
_Papa, maman, Marc, voici Eclat. Eclat voici ta nouvelle famille. Déclara-t- elle solennellement.  
  
Une fois les présentations faites et le fou rire diminué, Phoebe décida de monter dans sa chambre afin d'écrire à Harry Potter, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à rédiger:  
  
Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord je tiens à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire! Tu ne me connais certainement pas, je suis à serdaigle et je suis, disons le, plutôt discrète. Même trop discrète selon mes amis. Bref, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris que cette année? Saches que je n'en sais rien, peut-être est-ce du aux événements passés ou juste au fait que aujourd'hui j'ai eu 15 ans et que j'ai eu Eclat, ma chouette, pour mon anniversaire! Je ne vais pas te parler de cet être abject en ce beau jour! Ci-joint un petit cadeau. C'est une photo de nos mères, elles se connaissaient bien. Je l'ai trouvé au début des vacances dans le grenier! Passes de bonnes fins de vacances!  
  
Affectueusement, Phoebe Rowen appelée Fée.  
  
Après avoir attaché la lettre et le cadeau à la patte d'Eclat, celle- ci s'envola vers Privet Drive. Phoebe décida alors de rejoindre ses parents pour le dîner qui se constituait de restes!  
  
_Alors ma fée, comment as-tu trouvé ta journée? questionna son père. _Merveilleuse papa! Tout simplement merveilleuse! _Chérie, intervint sa mère, une lettre de Poudlard est arrivée.  
  
Phoebe sauta sur la lettre et s'en empara. Elle y découvrit le discours habituel de Mac Gonagall, la directrice adjointe, qui lui fournissait la date et l'heure du départ; elle demandait une robe de bal également. A ces mots, Phoebe fit la grimace, elle détestait les bals! Un deuxième parchemin attira son attention. Il était écrit de la main du Professeur Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantements et directeur de Serdaigle; celui-ci l'informait qu'elle avait été élue préfète.  
  
_Youpi! s'écria-t-elle. _Que se passe-t-il Fée? _Je suis préfète! Préfète! _C'est tout simplement formidable! Et dire que tu en rêves depuis que tu es à Poudlard! s'exclama sa mère.  
  
Phoebe sautait de joie. Elle avait toujours voulu être préfète à Poudlard et cela depuis toute petite!  
  
_Nous allons passer à table maintenant! l'interrompit sa mère.  
  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. La journée se terminait aussi bien qu'elle l'avait commencée! Après dîner, Phoebe rejoignit sa chambre. Elle était à peine en pyjama que sa mère pénétra dans son antre en ayant frapper préalablement.  
  
_Je peux te parler, Fée? _Bien sûr maman; assieds-toi, je t'écoutes! _Voilà, çà va certainement te faire un choc, un gros choc. Mais tu as acquis l'âge de savoir, Fée, je suis une descendante de Rowena Serdaigle. _Quoi?! _Tu as très bien entendu! Je suis une descendante de Serdaigle depuis des générations et toi,. _Je suis par conséquent aussi une descendante de Serdaigle? la coupa une fois de plus Phoebe. _Tu es bien plus que çà Fée, tu es son héritière. _Moi, héritière de Rowena Serdaigle? Tu te fiches de moi! Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant? Dit-elle sur un air de reproche. _Tu ne devais l'apprendre que le jour de tes 15 ans. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien! Je vais te laisser te faire à cette idée. Bonne nuit Fée. Dit-elle en sortant.  
  
Alors comme çà, elle était l'héritière de Serdaigle! Personne ne la croira jamais. C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'elle s'endormit. Dans son rêve, elle vit la même femme que la nuit dernière mais cette fois, elle pouvait lui parler. Le mur avait disparu en même temps que son ignorance!  
  
«_Bonsoir Phoebe, je suis Rowena, ton ancêtre. _Je vous avais reconnu! _Je tenais à parler de vive voix à mon héritière. Enfin, c'est une façon de dire! _En quoi consiste mon héritage? _Je vais te léguer tout mon pouvoir: demain quand tu te lèveras, tu sauras tout ce que je sais y compris être un animagi. A la différence que toi tu pourras en avoir deux! Rowena s'arrêta devant l'air interloqué de Phoebe. _Je vais être un.un.an.animagi? _Exactement! Il faudra également que tu trouves ma chambre secrète à Poudlard mais tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal, j'en suis certaine! Rowena paraissait amusée de l'expression qu'adoptait la jeune fille. _Je dois te laisser maintenant. Au revoir. _Au revoir Rowena! Répondit une Phoebe toute abasourdie».  
  
Chapitre 2: Correspondances d'été et nouvelle rencontre.  
  
Ce fut Eclat qui la réveilla le lendemain. Phoebe put distinguer à sa patte, un morceau de parchemin. Il lui avait répondu. Harry Potter lui avait écrit! Elle s'empressa de débarrasser sa chouette de son paquet et lut:  
  
Phoebe,  
  
Je te remercie pour ton cadeau, il est super! Désolé je n'ai rien pour toi! Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas mais je serais ravi de faire ta connaissance. Si tu acceptes d'être amie avec un préfet! Je ne sais pas si je peux qualifier mes vacances de "bonnes" comme tu me l'as écrit! Mais bon je dois supporter mon triste sort. C'est sympa de ta part de ne pas me parler de "l'être abject". Tu dois être la première personne à ne pas me demander de ses nouvelles! Au fait, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!  
  
Amitiés Harry P.  
  
Phoebe entreprit de lui rédiger sa réponse tout de suite.  
  
M. le préfet,  
  
Sachez que je n'éprouverais aucune honte à être en votre compagnie vu que je suis moi-même préfète! Et fière de l'être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance même si on se connaît pas! Je sais que tu ne le répéteras pas. Hier, ma mère est venue m'annoncer une nouvelle qui m'a fait un choc. Assieds-toi! Je suis l'héritière de Serdaigle! Je t'assure, c'est la vérité. Je vous envoie toutes mes amitiés M. le préfet!  
  
Mlle la préfète ou Phoebe ou Fée.  
  
Sa lettre était finie de rédiger, mais elle voulait qu'Eclat se repose. Elle lui enverrait la lettre après le petit déjeuner! Aujourd'hui, elle était seule chez elle: ses parents travaillaient et son frère était chez un cousin. Elle pourrait travailler dans le silence! Une fois, le petit déjeuner pris, elle envoya Eclat en "mission courrier" puis alla se préparer. En s'observant dans la salle de bain, elle remarqua qu'elle avait pris des formes harmonieuses qui lui assuraient une belle silhouette. Ses yeux bleus n'arrêtaient pas de briller comme des étoiles; et ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés et bouclaient vers les pointes. Phoebe se dit que le reflet donné par la glace lui convenait.  
  
Après cet examen détaillé, elle se mit à faire ses devoirs d'été. ceux de sortilèges et potions, ses matières préférés étaient déjà finis. Elle se décida pour la métamorphose, la lecture du sujet lui arracha un sourire: Expliquez comment devient-on animagi? Ca allait être plus simple qu'elle ne le pensait. La dernière ligne de son devoir écrit, elle put voir qu'Eclat ramenait une réponse.  
  
Fée, Puisque nous sommes amis, je peux t'appeler comme çà? Alors comme çà on va devoir travailler ensemble Mlle la préfète? Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser! tu sais que je suis toujours le premier à enfreindre les règlements? Et cette année je compte bien t'entraîner avec moi pour de folles aventures! Pour la question de confiance, je pense avoir une raison, qui me semble correcte! Vois-tu héritière de Rowena, je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor! Et je viens moi aussi de l'apprendre! a mon avis, la complicité qui les liaient, nous lient tous les deux aujourd'hui! Je n'en suis pas malheureux. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire a personne? Même pas à tes parents!  
  
Amitiés Harry P.  
  
Le reste des vacances se déroula entre farniente, devoirs et correspondances avec Harry! En parlant d'Harry, Phoebe commençait à s'inquiéter à son propos. Premièrement, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours; et deuxièmement, elle ressentait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Elle avertit ses parents de son pressentiment. Ceux- ci, sachant que c'était le don de perception de Rowena qui grandissait, avertirent le plus vite qu'ils le purent Dumbledore et lui demandèrent s'il était possible d'accueillir Harry pour le reste des vacances. Dumbledore leur donna une réponse positive. Il fallait à présent prévenir Harry de son départ imminent de chez les Dursleys.  
  
Salut Harry!  
  
C'est Phoebe, tu sais la folle qui te harcèle de parchemin? Je voulais juste te dire que tu vas passer le reste des vacances à la maison si tu le désire! Je suis désolée mais il faudra que tu me supportes! On arrivera lundi à 14 heures précises. En voiture, évidemment!  
  
Je t'embrasse, Phoebe.  
  
_Tiens Eclat, fais vite!  
  
La chouette revint une heure plus tard avec une réponse positive. Il ne restait plus à Phoebe que de préparer la chambre de son hôte. Elle allait l'installer dans la chambre voisine à la sienne, comme çà s'il a un problème je serais pas trop loin! Phoebe fit tout ce qu'elle put pour rendre cette chambre accueillante et chaleureuse. Plus que deux jours et Harry serait là! Le week-end passa très vite. A 13h50, toute la famille embarqua dans la voiture. Son père la mit en mode 'transplaner', mode très utile quand les sorciers vivaient avec des moldus! Une minute plus tard, ils étaient devant le 4, Privet Drive. Phoebe accompagnée de sa mère alla sonner à la porte. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit.  
  
_Salut Phoebe, bonjour Mme Rowen! _Tes tuteurs ne sont pas là Harry? Demanda ma mère _Oh si, ils sont là! Mais ils ont trop peur que vous les transformiez en crapaud! Répondit-il en éclatant de rire. _J'ai compris! Au fait appelles moi Laura, c'est mon prénom! Bon, on va y aller.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Laura jeta un sort pour réduire la malle ("Reducto") et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture en riant. Quand tous furent monter, Phoebe commença les présentations.  
  
_Harry, voici mon père, Paul, ma mère, Laura; et mon petit frère, Marc. Dit Phoebe _Enchanté de vous connaître! Répliqua Harry _Nous de même, Harry! Lui répondit Paul.  
  
A peine les présentations terminées, ils se retrouvèrent devant chez eux.  
  
_Harry, voici ta maison pour les 15 prochains jours! S'exclama Marc.  
  
A sa tête, on voyait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à çà! La maison était tout ce qu'il y a de différent du Terrier et de Privet Drive. On pouvait sentir rien qu'au portail, qu'on allait s'y sentir bien.  
  
_Ca te plaît? Demanda Marc. _Tu as une très belle maison! _Et attends tu n'a pas vu l'intérieur! Suis moi Harry! Phoebe venait de s'emparer de son bras. Voici le salon et la salle à manger; la porte devant toi, c'est la cuisine. A droite, la buanderie. En face de la buanderie, la salle de bain et à côté les toilettes. Quant à la porte au fond, c'est risque de mort si on n'y pénètre sans frapper: la chambre de mes parents! Ca c'était le rez-de-chaussée, allons à l'étage maintenant! A droite, la chambre de Marc, en face la salle de bain! A côté de la salle de bain, c'est ma chambre et en face, la tienne! Alors qu'en penses-tu? _C'est super! _Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir! Bon je vais te laisser t'installer. ta malle est dans ta chambre! Je suis en face si t'as besoin d'aide.  
  
Phoebe le laissa s'installer. Elle rejoignit sa chambre en attendant et se penchât sur son devoir d'histoire de la Magie. Son dernier devoir! Rien de plus barbant! Elle y mettait un point final quand on frappa à la porte.  
  
_Je peux entrer? _Bien sûr Harry! Alors comment tu trouves ta chambre? _Immense!! _Pourquoi j'avais plus de tes nouvelles? Tu voulais plus me voir? _Non. c'est pas çà. C'est que. figures toi que je n'avais plus de papier! _Celle-là on l'a fait à d'autres Harry pas à moi! Aurais-tu oublié que je suis l'héritière de Serdaigle et que j'ai ses pouvoirs? _Bon OK! Mon oncle m'a laissé faire mes devoirs de vacances et ensuite il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre et mes affaires d'école sous l'escalier. _Mais ceux sont des gens affreux! _Oui! J'ai l'habitude, t'inquiètes pas pour moi! au fait je suis pas déçu de te voir enfin! T'es plutôt pas mal! _Pas mal? C'est tout? s'indigna Phoebe.  
  
Tous les deux partirent dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque le dîner fut annoncé.  
  
Chapitre 3: Connaissance et Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Harry s'était vite habitué à la vie chez les Rowen. Il avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Il se sentait en famille! Il était arrivé depuis une semaine chez Phoebe, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils décidèrent d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour le 28 août. Pendant qu'Harry écrivait à Ron et Hermione pour les prévenir, Phoebe, elle demandait à Daniel, son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait. Il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous au Chemin de Traverse le 28 à 13h30 et qu'Harry finirait ses vacances chez les Weasleys. Harry et Phoebe avait commencé leur entraînement animagi. Ils savaient à présent leurs premiers animaux. C'est d'ailleurs de çà qu'ils parlaient.  
  
_Alors, en quoi te transformes-tu? Demanda Harry. _Ahah. _Allez dis le moi! insista-t-il. _Non toi d'abord! _Bon d'accord je vais être un félin! _Wouah! Moi un oiseau! Dit Phoebe _Allez Fée, sois sympa! Donne moi un indice au moins! _Bon d'accord, c'est un oiseau immortel. _Tu veux dire que tu vas être un Ph?nix? _Et le premier prix revient à M. Potter! _C'est çà, rigoles! Mais en quel animal je me transforme, moi? _Laisse moi réfléchir Harry! _Eh! Ne lis pas dans mes pensées! _Merci! Je vois que la confiance règne! Je ne suis pas une tricheuse: _Excuse-moi. _Tu vas être. un tigre! J'ai raison? _Comment tu l'as deviné? Demanda Harry éberlué _Je sais absolument pas!  
  
Après ces révélations, les jeunes gens commencèrent leurs entraînement animagi et ne virent pas les jours passée. Le matin du 28, tout le monde dormait, il était 11h30! Laura décida de les réveiller.  
  
_Les enfants! Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui!  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé, elle entendit le bruit distinctif d'une chute de lit. Ils étaient levés! A 13 heures, tout le monde était devant la cheminée.  
  
_Harry, tu sais te servir de la poudre de cheminette? Demanda Laura. _Oui, bien sûr! _Dans ce cas, tu passeras en premier, ensuite je te suivrais avec Marc et Fée tu termineras la marche? _Bien sûr maman! _Bon çà va être l'heure! Harry à toi l'honneur!  
  
Harry s'installa dans la cheminée, enleva ses lunettes, prit une pincée de poudre et.  
  
_Chemin de Traverse! S'écria-t-il.  
  
Et il disparut. Vinrent ensuite Laura et Marc, puis enfin Phoebe.  
  
_Chemin de Traverse! S'écria-t-elle en lançant la poudre.  
  
Arrivée sur place, elle put constater qu'elle était la dernière  
  
_Bonjour tout le monde! _Salut! Lui répondirent Daniel, Hermione, Ron et le reste de la famille Weasleys.  
  
Les présentations terminées, tous se dirigèrent vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Quand leurs bourses furent remplies, la compagnie se divisa en groupe: les jumeaux partaient d'un côté, Mme Weasleys et Ginny d'un autre, et Mme Rowen et Marc d'un autre. Les adolescents se retrouvaient tous les 5. Une heure de rendez-vous leur avait été fixée.  
  
_Alors, on commence par quoi? Fit Hermione _J'en sais rien. Répondit Ron. Mais dites-moi, est-ce que je suis réellement entouré de préfets?  
  
Tous se dévisagèrent. Il y eut un moment de silence et puis tous se mirent à rire. Cependant Daniel parvint à articuler:  
  
_Je crois que tu as raison Ron. Et il se remit à rire.  
  
La journée promettait d'être riche en émotions.  
  
_Et que penseriez-vous de commencer par Fleury et Bott? Demanda Phoebe. _Ne me dis pas que tu es une dévoreuse de livre? Dit Ron avec un air horrifié. _J'ai bien peur que si Ron! Répondirent en ch?ur Daniel et Harry. _Oh non! Une deuxième Hermione! Tu passes ton temps libre à la bibliothèque? _Non. _Ouf! _Pas tout son temps libre mais une bonne partie! Crois moi! Elle m'y traîne de force! Rétorqua Dan.  
  
En voyant l'air de Ron, tout le monde se mit à rire même Ron! Tout en riant, ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie. Arrivés à l'intérieur, un vendeur leur demanda:  
  
_Elèves de Poudlard? _Oui! Répondirent-ils en ch?ur. _Quelle année? _5ème année! _Et vos options? _Soins aux créatures magiques pour tout le monde et deux en divinations, deux en études des runes et une en arithmancie. _Très bien, je reviens dans 10 minutes! _Merci! Dirent-ils en ch?ur, une fois de plus.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, le vendeur revenait avec une pile de livres. Chacun paya ce qu'il devait. Ensuite il fut décidé d'aller à la boutique des créatures magiques, il fallait du Miamhiboux à Harry, Ron et Phoebe. Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire et chez Mme Guipure, magasin de prêt-à-porter sorcier. Les garçons avaient beaucoup grandi et il fallait aux filles de nouvelles robes de bal. Leurs achats faits, Harry voulut allé à la boutique de Quidditch. Il fut suivi par tout le monde. Le Quidditch était le sport le plus connu chez les sorciers. Harry trouva une cire pour son balai, l'ancienne était complètement vide. Ils se rendirent compte en sortant, qu'ils leurs restaient une bonne demi-heure; ils se décidèrent pour manger une glace chez Florian Fortârome. Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand une voix traînante se fit entendre.  
  
_Tiens Potter, tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux fans? Le pauvre et la Sang-de- bourbe ne te suffisait plus? Tu as maintenant agrandi ton cercle aux Serdaigles?  
  
Avant qu'Harry, Ron ou Hermione n'aient pu dire un mot, Phoebe avait flanqué une claque magistrale à Malfoy.  
  
_Lui au moins Malfoy, il a des amis et pas deux gardes du corps sans cervelle! _Et je te défends de les insulter! Termina Daniel qui s'était levé pour protéger Phoebe au cas où. _Et bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura de nouvelles victimes à faire dans ton entourage Potter?  
  
Phoebe lui rit au nez.  
  
_Quoi! Drago Malfoy a peur de dire Voldemort? Et sache que je préfère mourir que de rejoindre ses rangs. Compris? Je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux partir!  
  
Malfoy fit demi-tour en marmonnant des menaces. Phoebe se rassit et fit face aux regards des 4 autres qui la regardaient avec des yeux ébahis.  
  
_Bah quoi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Çà vous plaît pas? Je vous préviens il est hors de question que je lui présente mes excuses! _Non, c'est pas çà Fée, dit Dan, mais tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui! _Oh! C'est du à un ami qui m'a dit qu'il ne servait à rien d'avoir peur d'un nom. _Moi en tout cas, intervint Ron, je tiens à te féliciter pour la baffe! Je n'ai vu qu'une personne le claquer, c'était Hermione et c'était beaucoup moins fort! Et aussi dire merci à Dan qui semblait prêt à l'enterrer six pieds sous terre! _Y a pas de quoi! Répondit Dan. Après tout on est amis, non? _Si, c'est vrai! Et je crois que le trio infernal va s'agrandir, hein les gars? demanda Hermione _Oui, acquiescèrent les deux autres. _Très bien! Daniel, Phoebe, continua-t-elle, je vous nomme membre officiel de la bande! Toutes mes félicitations! _T'as vu çà Dan, on a réussi l'examen de passage! S'exclama Phoebe. Mais une chose, si on est amis il faut m'appeler Fée. C'est comme çà que mes amis m'appellent! _Va pour Fée! Dirent Ron et Hermione.  
  
Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée. Ils rentrèrent donc au Chaudron Baveur où les attendaient tout le monde. Après les "au revoir" et les "au premier septembre" vint le temps des départs. Tous partirent, les Weasleys et Harry par la poudre de cheminette ainsi que Dan, Hermione du côté moldu et la famille Rowen par la poudre de cheminette également. Phoebe était exténuée, elle avait passé une super journée! Elle avait enfin de vrais amis, en plus de Dan. Et surtout, elle avait une amie avec qui elle pourrait discuter de problèmes de filles! Ce fut sur les souvenirs de la journée qu'elle s'endormit.  
  
Chapitre 4: Poudlard Express.  
  
Le matin du premier septembre arrive trop vire pour Phoebe. En effet, elle avait passé les derniers jours de vacances à lire ses livres et préparer ses affaires pour Poudlard! Heureusement que les sortilèges existaient sinon toutes ses affaires ne seraient jamais rentrées dans sa malle! Ce matin là, elle n'eut pas besoin de réveil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le jour était levé. Elle jugea donc préférable d'aller se préparer. Elle revêtit des vêtements moldus tout en laissant sa robe de sorcière sur le dessus de sa malle avec son chapeau; bien sûr elle gardait sa baguette sur elle, surtout par les temps qui courent! Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et remarqua que ses parents n'étaient pas levés, ni Marc d'ailleurs, ce qui étaient étonnants! Sortie de ses pensées, elle remarqua La gazette du sorcier sur la table. Ce qu'elle vit en première page, lui fit avoir un haut-le-c?ur. A la une, on pouvait distinguer la marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus d'un quartier moldu. Voldemort en cette journée de rentrée scolaire avait voulu se faire remarquer! Quelle horreur! Dans l'article allant avec la photo, il était dit qu'une maison avait été attaquée en particulier. C'est alors que Phoebe reconnut la rue: c'était Privet Drive. Les Dursleys étaient morts! Comment allaient réagir Harry? C'étaient la seule famille qui lui restaient! Phoebe avait reçu un choc en lisant l'article et n'avait pas remarqué la note sur la table. Une fois réveillée, elle prit le mot écrit de la main de son père et lut:  
  
Fée,  
  
J'ai retardé l'apparition de cet exemplaire. Je pense qu'Harry n'aimerait pas apprendre la nouvelle par la presse. Je ne sais pas qui va lui annoncer. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il va être choqué (tout comme toi). Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est dur mais tu as un lien avec Harry et je pense que c'est toi qui devrait lui dire.  
  
Je t'embrasse fort, bonne rentrée. Papa P.s.: ta mère est à l'hôpital pour les blessés et Marc chez ta tante. Tu sais comment te rendre à la gare sans nous?  
  
Il était 9h30, Phoebe était prête. Sa malle avait été ensorcelée la veille, elle la descendit sans effort. Phoebe prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, prit sa baguette et l'agita. Dans un "pop" sonore, le Magicobus arriva.  
  
_Bonjour Mlle, où allez-vous? _A la gare de King Cross. _Elève à Poudlard? _En effet, je vous dois combien? _11 mornilles. _Très bien.  
  
Après avoir payé le contrôleur, Phoebe alla s'asseoir en compagnie d'Eclat près de la porte. Le Magicobus était rempli. Phoebe arriva à la gare à 10h30, soit une heure plus tard. Pas trop tôt! Elle se mit en route vers la voie 9 3/4. Tous les ans, les élèves de Poudlard devaient empruntés la gare moldue et certaines familles de sorciers étaient facilement repérables. Sans s'en rendre compte, Phoebe était arrivée devant la barrière. Elle vit un couple attendre avec une petite fille qui étaient à la limite de la panique. Elle s'avança.  
  
_Bonjour. Tu vas à Poudlard? Demanda Phoebe à la petite fille. _Oui mais je sais pas où est la voie. _Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers? Phoebe s'adressa aux parents cette fois. _Non en effet. _Dans ce cas, le quai ne vous sera pas accessible. Il faut laisser votre fille là.  
  
Phoebe assista à la scène d'adieu de cette famille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa première année et à la première déchirure avec ses parents. La petite fille s'avança vers elle.  
  
_C'est bon? Lui demanda-t-elle. _Oui. Comment je fais pour aller sur le quai? _C'est simple. Il faut que tu fonces sur la barrière. Vas-y en courant.  
  
La fillette suivit son conseil et disparut. A son tour, Phoebe se dirigea vers la barrière et disparut du monde moldu pour apparaître dans celui des sorciers. La petite fille l'attendait de l'autre côté. Phoebe regarda l'heure, plus que 15 minutes!  
  
_Bien, je vais t'aider à t'installer dans un compartiment, d'accord? _Oui, je veux bien. _Tiens, montes dans celui là. Les premières années se trouvent là généralement. _Merci. _De rien. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Si tu as besoin d'aide viens me trouver, je suis dans le wagon des préfets. A tout a l'heure. _Salut.  
  
Phoebe n'eut pas le temps de descendre sur le quai une dernière fois. Le train partait. C'était bien la première année où elle n'avait pas vu Dan avant que le train démarre. Elle se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets. Phoebe sentit une atmosphère lourde avant même d'avoir franchie la porte. Son sentiment ne fit que se confirmer quand elle entra. Devant elle se trouvait Drago Malfoy qui toisait tous les autres.  
  
_Oh! Poudlard est tombé bien bas pour élire un Malfoy en préfet! Lança Phoebe.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
  
_Toi, on ne t'as pas sonné Rowen! Répliqua Pansy Parkinson. _Drago n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul ou tu veux nous faire croire que tu as des amis pour te défendre? Rétorqua Phoebe. Je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder vous tuer du regard. Je vais faire un tour pour voir si tout va bien. Dan? _Non, vaut mieux que je reste ici. Je pourrais contrôler la bataille. _Très bien. Harry? _Ouais je te suis. Je peux pas rester avec lui de toute manière. Dit-il en désignant Malfoy du menton.  
  
Ils avaient déjà visités plusieurs wagons, tout était tranquille. Phoebe se décida à parler.  
  
_Harry? _Oui. _Il y a eu une attaque à Privet Drive cette nuit. _Quoi? Et mon oncle, ma tante? _Je suis désolée Harry, ils ont été tués. La maison est dans un état catastrophique. Mon père a reculé la parution pour que je puisse te l'annoncer. Harry?  
  
Et là, il fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer, il se jeta dans ses bras. Sans pleurer mais il avait besoin de réconfort. Ils restèrent dix minutes dans le compartiment puis ils jugèrent préférable de retrouver les autres. Phoebe avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant mais quoi, elle l'ignorait. De retour dans le compartiment des préfets, tout le monde nota qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Heureusement que Malfoy et Parkinson n'était pas là! Phoebe sentait qu'Harry avait besoin d'elle et ne le lâchait pas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et fit place à le fillette que Phoebe avait aidé. Hermione alla la voir mais elle se dirigea vers Phoebe.  
  
_Y a quelqu'un qui m'embête. Il a le même pins que toi.  
  
Seul Malfoy et Parkinson manquait dans les préfets. Phoebe se leva, elle était dans une rage folle. Harry voulut la suivre mais il n'était pas en état. Phoebe le laissa à ses meilleurs amis et ce fut Dan qui l'accompagna pour éviter le massacre. Sur le chemin, Phoebe demanda son prénom à la fillette.  
  
_Je m'appelle Lola. Lola Helsou. _Bien, alors Lola, celui qui t'as embêté est à la maison Serpentard. La seule que je te déconseille. Et nous on va lui remettre les pendules à l'heure d'accord? _Ouais!  
  
Malheureusement, une fois arrivés dans le compartiment, Malfoy avait disparu. Personne ne le revit avant la cérémonie de répartition. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre mais avec un Harry toujours avec un moral au plus bas. Phoebe aidée par Ron finie, cependant, par le faire sourire puis rire. Les préfets reçurent de nombreuses visites entre leurs tournées dans le train. Quand ils arrivèrent à une heure de Poudlard, tout le monde revêtit son uniforme et ils allèrent faire passer l'information dans le reste du train. Phoebe allait partir quand elle vit que Harry était toujours là.  
  
_Harry? Tu veux rester seul ou tu viens avec moi? _Je vais t'accompagner, çà me changeras les idées. Demain tout le monde me fuira de toute façon alors autant en profiter pour paraître une dernière fois normal. _Pourquoi tu dis çà? _C'est pourtant clair! N'approchez pas Harry Potter, Voldemort risquerait de vous tuer! _Je te défends de dire çà, tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas de ta faute! C'est celle de Voldemort et on lui fera payer çà. _On? Non je lui ferais payer. Il est hors de question que tu te fasses tuer pour moi! _Que crois-tu? S'il veut l'héritier de Gryffondor, il voudra celui de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle également!  
  
Ils ne rajoutèrent plus un mot. Ils allaient de compartiment en compartiment pour annoncer l'arrivée à Poudlard. Enfin, on arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde sortit.  
  
_Les premières années par ici! Rugit Hagrid  
  
Lola avait l'air terrorisée par le demi-géant mais d'un geste de tête d'Harry et Phoebe, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas méchant. Le temps était doux, les élèves allaient jusqu'aux calèches d'un pas de promenade. Phoebe partagea la calèche avec Dan, Harry et Neville Londubat, un ami Gryffondor.  
  
Chapitre 5: Répartition.  
  
Le voyage en calèche parut rapide. Phoebe avait constamment un ?il sur Harry. Décidément la mort de ses proches l'affectait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Il se renfermais sur lui-même, çà se voyait à son regard. Ces yeux ne riaient plus, ils ne faisaient plus passés aucune émotion. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Poudlard, ils furent accueillis par le Professeur Mac Gonagall qui demanda à Harry de la suivre pendant que Phoebe expliquait la situation à Ron, Hermione et Dan. Quand Phoebe termina les explications, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le flot d'élèves de la deuxième à la septième année. Les amis furent séparés, Ron et Hermione allant avec les Gryffondors, Phoebe et Dan avec les Serdaigles. Phoebe s'installa de manière à pouvoir accueillir les nouveaux arrivant et surveiller Harry pendant le repas. Dans la Grande Salle, personne ne semblait avoir perçu l'absence de Dumbledore à part nos 4 amis. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir les premières années arrivées mais ce fut un soupir qui accueillit le directeur. Cependant, Phoebe ne voyait pas Harry; où était-il? Une fois le Professeur Dumbledore installé, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveaux laissant entrer les nouveaux. Ceux-ci avançaient en regardant le plafond magique ou les élèves présents. Mac Gonagall emmena le tabouret à trois pieds et le Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix et commença à chanter:  
  
Si aujourd'hui je peux chanter C'est qu'un cerveau m'a été donné Pour que je puisse sélectionner Dans quelles maisons vous serez. Si vous allez à Serpentard, Vous avez l'âme d'un vrai roublard. Si à Poufsouffles vous êtes envoyés Vous faites preuves de loyauté. A Serdaigle vous serez pris Si vous êtes de vrais érudits. Enfin, Gryffondor vous rejoindrez Si force et courage vous possédez. Maintenant vous connaissez Les quatre maisonnées Mettez moi sur votre tête Que vos camarades puissent faire la fête!  
  
La salle explosa en applaudissement à par quelques Serpentards. La cérémonie de répartition commença et personne, à part Phoebe, Ron, Hermione et Dan, ne vit entrer Harry accompagné d'un gros chien noir. Le premier élève à mettre le Choixpeau fut "Avur Thierry" qui fut accueillit chaleureusement chez les Serpentards. Phoebe remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de Serdaigle cette année. Mac Gonagall appela:  
  
_Helsou Lola!  
  
La petite Lola s'avança, elle était terrorisée, on la voyait tremblée. Elle finit par mettre le Choixpeau qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour l'envoyer à Poufsouffles. En allant s'asseoir à sa table, elle fit un grand sourire aux deux amis et se précipita rejoindre une de ses amies. La cérémonie de répartition se termina avec un dernier élève qui fut envoyé à Serpentard. C'était le frère de Blaise Zabini. Quand Dumbledore se leva, tout le monde se tut.  
  
_Chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous désormais, Voldemort est revenu! (Harry se ratatinait sur sa chaise). Les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal se sont vus attribués deux heures de plus par semaine. Je vais donc en profité pour vous présenter votre nouveau professeur, c'est le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu reprendre son poste.  
  
Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors accueillir la nouvelle en faisant une salve d'applaudissement à leur nouveau professeur.  
  
_ Très bien! Continua-t-il. Je voudrais aussi rappeler que la Forêt interdite est totalement interdite d'accès, n'est-ce pas? Et que M. Rusard a remis a jour sa liste d'objets interdits. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, sa liste est dans son bureau. Je tiens aussi à voir à la fin du repas M. Potter et Mlles Helsou et Rowen. Merci.  
  
Dan se tourna vers Phoebe.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut? _J'en sais rien Dan. Mais on ferait mieux de manger. Tu te chargeras des nouveaux? Ok? _T'inquiètes pas pour çà, je ne les laisserais pas dehors si c'est ce que tu entends par là! _Non, pas du tout! mais sachant que tu pourrais rivaliser avec Fred et Georges, je m'inquiète. c'est normal, non? _Fée, voyons, Fred et Georges Weasleys sont des génies des farces et attrapes! Je n'arrive même pas à leurs chevilles! _Mais oui! Mangeons maintenant.  
  
Le repas était succulent. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés! Il y avait toutes sortes de nourriture, de toutes les nationalités possibles et inimaginables. Pendant que Dan s'empiffrait de "bons plats anglais" comme il disait, Phoebe goûtait un peu de tout et devait avouer que c'était plutôt bon. Quand le dessert arriva, elle se précipita sur le gâteau au chocolat avec la crème anglaise. Ça resterait son dessert préféré. Une fois les assiettes vidées, Dumbledore réclama une fois de plus le silence.  
  
_Je vous prierais maintenant de regagner vos dortoirs, merci. Messieurs et mesdemoiselles les préfets conduisez-les vers leurs secondes maisons. Bonne nuit.  
  
Dan partit donc au début de la file des Serdaigles pour ouvrir la voie. Phoebe alla rejoindre Harry puis ils allèrent chercher Lola.  
  
_Venez, j'ai à vous parler.  
  
Le drôle de cortège se mit donc en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore, sans oublier le gros chien noir! Arrivé devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe ("praline longue langue") et invita ses élèves à le suivre. Phoebe ne s'était jamais rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais elle le trouva fantastique. De plus, il y avait un ph?nix magnifique.  
  
_Asseyez-vous. Ça risque d'être long.  
  
Tous trois obéirent.  
  
_Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais j'ai devant moi les héritiers de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Sergaigle. _Si, enfin, je savais pour Harry et moi mais j'ignorais pour Lola. Dit Phoebe. _Et depuis quand le savez-vous Mlle Rowen? _Depuis mon quinzième anniversaire, le 31 juillet. _Oh! Moi aussi je suis née le 31 juillet! Intervint Lola. Elle ignorait de quoi ils parlaient mais elle ne voulait pas se faire oublier. _Mlle Helsou, dit Dumbledore, savez-vous de quoi on parle? _Absolument pas M. le directeur. _Vous a-t-on expliqué le système des quatre maisons? _J'ai lu l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'héritier? _Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire? Insista Harry. Et pourquoi on est tous nés un 31 juillet? _Ca Harry, je l'ignore. mais cette date doit crée un lien entre vous trois et un lien plus étroit encore pour toi et Phoebe. _Quel est le rapport avec Voldemort? Demanda Phoebe. _Je vois que vous prononcer son nom sans peur. Le rapport est que Voldemort sera vaincu grâce aux trois héritiers, voilà tout. _Mais comment çà se fait que je soit une héritière? Mes parents sont moldus! _Je le sais Lola, mais Helga a du empêcher le manifestement des pouvoirs de ta famille jusqu'à toi, son héritière. _D'accord. _Que devra-t-on faire pour lutter contre Voldemort? _Vous allez tout d'abord suivre un entraînement spécial avec Sirius. Sirius s'il vous plaît.  
  
Le gros chien se transforma en Sirius Black mais ni Phoebe ni Lola en furent effrayées.  
  
_Sirius est recherché pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. Personne ne doit savoir sa présence à Poudlard, compris? _Oui. Répondirent Lola et Phoebe. _Alors vous croyez en mon innocence? _Bien sûr. Si Harry y croit, nous y croyons! Après tout je ne pense pas que vous seriez encore vivant sinon! _Oui, tu as raison Phoebe! _Tout çà est très bien, reprit Dumbledore, on vous donnera vos horaires demain. Je vous charge de raccompagner Mlle Helsou à sa salle commune, le mot de passe est "plantedo". Quant à ceux de vos maisons respectives vous les connaissez vus que vous êtes préfets! Continua-t-il en s'adressant à Phoebe et Harry. _Bien, au revoir.  
  
Tous les trois disparurent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle des Poufsouffles. Arrivés devant un tableau représentant une bergère, ils laissèrent Lola donner le mot de passe et rentrer. La conversation avait été silencieuse depuis la sortie du bureau de Dumbledore jusqu'à la salle commune de Lola.  
  
_Alors, je vois qu'on a de plus en plus de points communs! Plaisanta Phoebe.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Le reste du chemin se fit silencieusement, Harry devait passer devant la salle commune des Serdaigles avant de rejoindre la sienne.  
  
_Bon, bien je suis arrivée. Bonne nuit Harry et merci de m'avoir raccompagner! _De rien, je passais par là! Salut ! _Eh! Harry! Si t'as besoin de parler je suis là!  
  
Phoebe le quitta mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres. La salle commune était déserte, enfin elle le croyait. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Dan s'était endormi en l'endormant.  
  
_Dan! Je suis rentrée! Debout!  
  
L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut!  
  
_T'es rentrée! C'est pas trop tôt! Alors qu'est-ce que te voulais Dumbledore? _Il voulait nous parler des héritiers. Nous avons pour mission de vaincre Voldemort. _Rien que çà! Dit Dan sarcastiquement. _Nous allons devoir suivre des cours spéciaux. _Ah oui? Et ce sera qui votre prof? _Ca je peux pas te le dire Dan. C'est top secret! _Bon. Si t'as fini, je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit Fée! _Bonne nuit Dan!  
  
Phoebe alla rejoindre son dortoir à la suite de Dan. Elle ne fut pas longue à s'endormir! Cependant elle fit un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar! Non, elle se trouvait dans le rêve d'Harry! c'était affreux! Il voyait sa maison à elle attaquer par des mangemorts. Elle les voyait tuer son père pendant que sa mère se dépêchait d'envoyer Marc chez sa tante pour le protéger. Puis elle vit sa mère mourir d'un simple Avada Kedavra. Phoebe se réveilla en sursaut. C'était impossible, juste un cauchemar! C'était pas vrai! Pas ses parents! Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle avait assister à la mort de ses parents! Harry allait encore croire que c'était sa faute! Elle descendit à la salle commune, il était 6h30.  
  
Chapitre 6: Première journée.  
  
Phoebe ne fit que penser à son rêve. Marc, son petit frère, comment allait-il? Etait-il au courant? Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Tout çà parce qu'elle était l'héritière de Serdaigle! Ce n'est pas en tuant les gens qu'elle aime, qu'Il allait l'avoir, au contraire elle ferait tout pour l'arrêter. Les larmes aux yeux, Phoebe alla vers la Grande Salle, plus que jamais elle était décidée à Le tuer. Arrivée aux portes, elle réalisa qu'elle devrait affronter tous les élèves mais surtout le fait qu'elle recevrait une lettre qui lui dirait noir sur blanc que ses parents étaient morts. Elle allait franchir les portes quand quelqu'un la tira vers un côté. C'était Harry. Il ouvrait la bouche mais:  
  
_Je sais Harry, j'ai vu ton rêve. L'interrompit Phoebe. _Je suis désolé c'est ma faute. _Non, ce n'est pas ta faute! C'est parce que je suis une de celle qui le détruira qu'il a tué mes parents! C'est MA faute, tu entends? _Oui je t'entends et tu ne dois pas culpabiliser! _C'est toi qui me dit çà Harry Potter? Tu ferais bien de suivre tes propres conseils avant de me les donner!  
  
Sur ces paroles, elle fondit en larmes. Harry ,pour la consoler, la prit dans ses bras.  
  
_Tu es sûre que tu veux entrer? _Oui! De toute façon, je continue à vivre pour Marc et pour tout ceux qui sont morts par SA faute. On le réduira à néant, tous les trois. _Oui Phoebe, on le fera pour tes parents. Dit une petite voix.  
  
C'était Lola. Elle aussi le savait, le lien était vraiment considérable. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Sur leurs trois visages on pouvait lire la détermination et dans le cas de Phoebe, la tristesse. Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde les dévisagea. Phoebe alla s'asseoir à sa table mais ni Lola ni Harry ne la laissèrent seule. Même si elle les persuadait du contraire, elle avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais. Ce fut sous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves qu'eux aussi s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles. Ron et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre, eux aussi étaient au courant du rêve d'Harry et Dan n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique pour comprendre. Ils étaient tous les uns à côté des autres silencieux, ne mangeant à peine. Ils attendaient la lettre, la lettre qui mettrait fin à tout ces regards. Soudain, un corbeau noir arriva. Dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit. Tout le monde regardait qui était le destinataire de cette lettre. Le corbeau se déposa devant Phoebe. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'ouvrit. Il était marqué:  
  
Mlle Rowen,  
  
Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que suite à une apparition de mangemorts, vos parents ont été assassinés. Les enterrements se dérouleront après-demain. Votre jeune frère est pris en charge par votre tante. Toutes nos condoléances. Le ministère de la Magie.  
  
A la lecture de la lettre, les larmes se remirent à perler dans ses yeux. Il était bientôt l'heure. Les emplois du temps avaient été distribués par la préfète en chef. Phoebe avait cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondors. Ils partirent en direction des cachots, laissant Lola retrouvée ses amies. Ils arrivèrent devant les cachots avec 5 minutes d'avance. Dan fit alors ce qu'un meilleur ami devait faire, il prit Phoebe dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. Quand la cloche sonna, ils virent arriver Rogue. Celui-ci les fit entrer, cependant il s'adressa à Phoebe en lui disant que si elle voulait sortir, elle le pouvait. Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes que le cours avait commencé, qu'on frappa à la porte. C'était le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
_Excusez-moi de vous déranger Professeur Rogue mais j'aimerais voir M. Potter et Mlle Rowen. _Bien. Vous avez entendus?  
  
En guise d'acquiescement; les deux adolescents se levèrent avec leurs affaires. Harry soutenait toujours Phoebe, elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie, il le sentait. Arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore, Phoebe se détacha vivement de lui et courut vers un petit bonhomme. C'était Marc. Quand sa s?ur l'eut pris dans ses bras, il se remit à pleurer de plus belle et Phoebe put enfin se permettre de faire ressortir son désarroi. Harry les regardait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait fait venir. Phoebe et Marc finirent par se calmer. Marc fit alors quelque chose qui surprit Harry. Il s'avança vers lui, grimpa sur ses genoux et s'endormit. Quant à Phoebe, elle s'assit au côté d'Harry et lui prit la main. Dumbledore commença à parler.  
  
_Je suis vraiment navré Phoebe. On t'a mis au courant pour l'enterrement? _Oui monsieur. _Tu souhaites qu'on t'accompagne? _J'aimerais que Dan, Harry, Lola, Ron et Hermione m'accompagnent s'il vous plaît. _Je n'y vois pas d'objection. _Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi à la lecture de la lettre? _C'est que, intervint Harry, j'en ai rêvé cette nuit et le lien qui nous unit, lui a permis de le voir ainsi que Lola. _Je vois. Phoebe il est entendu que tu est dispensée de cours jusqu'à l'enterrement si tu le souhaites. Harry, je crois que tu as cours? _Oui monsieur. Répondit Harry. Au revoir. _Au revoir les enfants.  
  
Harry sortit portant Marc dans ses bras, suivit de Phoebe.  
  
_Je le dépose où? _Laisse, c'est bon. Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
Marc s'envola des bras d'Harry suivant le mouvement de la baguette de sa s?ur. Harry partit pour son cours de divination dans la tour Nord. Pendant ce temps là, Phoebe était assise au bord du lac, son frère allongé près d'elle. Il dormait. Elle, elle ne pourra plus jamais fermé les yeux sous peine de revoir la scène encore et encore. Dan était jaloux d'Harry et de l'attention qu'il lui portait mais lui n'avait pas vu! Et il ne verrait jamais, cependant, c'était son meilleur ami, elle ne lui cacherait rien. Ce soir elle lui dira tout. La matinée passa vite. A midi, il fut convenu que Marc repartirait avec leur tante, Phoebe voulait rater le moins de cours possible. Ce fut donc les yeux ternes qu'elle rejoignit ses amis pour le déjeuner.  
  
_Ca va mieux? _Oui, dit-elle, en s'installant au côté de Dan. _Où est Marc? Demanda celui-ci. _Il est reparti avec tante Pauline. On a quoi cet après-midi? _Etudes de runes, botanique avec les Gryffondors et Soins aux créatures magiques avec eux aussi! _On a aucun cours avec les Serpentards ou quoi? _Si, malheureusement mais ils sont en fin de semaine! _Tiens en parlant du loup. murmura Dan. _Alors Rowen, on a perdu quelqu'un? _Qu'est-ce que çà peux te faire Malfoy? Cracha-t-elle.  
  
Le trio de Gryffondor s'était levé mais toute la table des Serdaigles semblait prête à riposter. On ne vient pas chercher les embrouilles surtout dans cette situation,  
  
_Malfoy, intervint la préfète en chef, je ne crois pas que tu sois ici chez toi. Retournes à ta table. _Et si je veux pas? Lança-t-il de sa voix traînante. _Dans ce cas, je me fais le plaisir de te coller 2 heures de colle ce soir et d'enlever 20 points à Serpentards pour trouble et insolence envers préfète en chef. Tu feras ta retenue avec Hagrid.  
  
Le blond partit en insultant tout le monde au passage.  
  
_Merci! _De rien et au fait, je suis désolée pour tes parents.  
  
Sur ce elle repartit. Phoebe finit son repas et sortit avec Dan. Le trio leur courut après.  
  
_Dan! Phoebe! Attendez nous! S'écria Ron. _Dis donc vous allez vite vous deux! Continua Hermione. _Désolé. _Y a pas de quoi, çà nous a fait faire de l'exercice! plaisanta Ron, ce qui fit sourire Phoebe. _Au fait Fée! Je dois te donner çà! Ce sont nos horaires! On ne commence que la semaine prochaine. Intervint Harry. On va y aller, on a cours avec le professeur Lupin. _Nous aussi, on va y aller. N'est-ce pas Dan? _Ouais Fée, je te suis!  
  
Ils se séparèrent pour chacun de leur côté assister à leur cours. En étude des runes, Phoebe s'ennuya ferme. Il révisait les cours de l'année dernière mais elle les avaient déjà révisés! Il semblait que Dan avait fait la même chose. Au bout d'une heure qui parut interminable, le professeur les laissa sortir. En direction des serres, ils croisèrent Lola qui lui dit par télépathie (pouvoir du au lien) "courage". C'était le mot dont elle avait besoin au bon moment, cette pensée l'empêcha de se renfermer sur son monde. Et elle arriva en botanique tout en discutant avec Dan. Ses camarades la regardaient l'air de dire "il lui faut pas longtemps pour se remettre!" et çà lui faisait mal. Ce fut un cours théorique sur les propriétés de la branchiflore. Phoebe était installée entre Dan et Harry. Ces deux là n'avaient pas l'air de s'adorer. Elle demanda à Harry par télépathie:  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait Dan pour que tu le regardes comme çà? _Demande lui! _Bien sûr pour qu'il m'envoie sur les roses, pourquoi pas après tout. J'ai plus grand chose à perdre. Fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. _Eh! Dit pas çà! _Pourtant c'est la vérité! Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a? _Je crois que je le rends jaloux. _Quoi? Mais de quoi? _De notre amitié. C'est vrai, avant tu n'avais que lui et du jour au lendemain me voici qui rapplique en étant niveau caractère une de tes copies conformes! S'emporta Harry.  
  
Phoebe rit intérieurement de cette remarque.  
  
_Je lui parlerais ce soir.  
  
_Très bien, pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que vous ayez fini de noter les caractéristiques de cette plante. C'est clair? Demanda Mme Chourave. _Oui Madame, répondirent les élèves en ch?ur.  
  
Serdaigles et Gryffondors partirent ensemble chez Hagrid. Phoebe parlait avec Ron et Hermione laissant Dan et Harry seuls à l'arrière. Elle entendit un vague "tu me le paieras". Une fois devant la cabane d'Hagrid, celui-ci leur expliqua que cette année le programme consistait à élever un animal; la note de la BUSE dépendra du niveau d'affection et d'obéissance de l'animal pour son maître. Ils eurent de la chance, cette année, ils étudieraient les fées! Quand Hagrid les lâcha pour qu'elle choisisse leur maître, toutes se dirigèrent vers Phoebe, on ne l'appelait pas Fée pour rien! Hagrid fut très surpris. Dans le monde sorcier il était rare que ce soit l'humain qui choisisse sa fée; c'est pourtant ce qui arriva. Phoebe choisit celle qui paraissait la plus timide et décida de l'appeler. Miara, mière pour lumière et Ra pour le dieu du soleil Egyptien. Les Serdaigles se virent accorder 20 points pour la connaissance des fées qu'avait Phoebe, même Hermione ne pouvait la suivre. A la fin du cours, les fées avaient peur de rester avec leurs nouveaux maîtres. Seules, celle de Phoebe et d'Harry, acceptèrent de les suivre ce qui permit aux deux maisons d'empocher 20 points chacune. Les 5 amis n'avaient pas de travail à faire dans l'immédiat. ils décidèrent de rester flâner dans le parc en attendant l'heure du dîner. Ils apprirent à se connaître mieux et Harry aidé de Fée, comme ils l'appelaient, essaya de leur enseigner l'art de la télépathie. Ils étaient doués! Enfin, l'heure du dîner arriva. Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour dîner.  
  
Chapitre 7: Arrivée imprévue.  
  
Après le dîner, les préfets devaient assister à une réunion. Ils laissèrent donc Ron rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors en compagnie de Seamus et Dean pendant qu'eux se rendaient dans la salle professorale. C'était la première fois que Phoebe et Dan s'y rendaient, Harry lui, y avait déjà été en deuxième année et il y avait appris la capture de Ginny par Voldemort. Quand ils entrèrent, ils retrouvèrent Malfoy et Parkinson, pour les Serpentards, et Justin Finch-Fletchey accompagné d'Hanna Abott pour les Poufsouffles. Le directeur ainsi que les responsables des quatre maisons étaient présents, sans oublier les préfets en chefs, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Dans la salle était dressée une table pour 16 personnes, or ils étaient 15. Qui est l'invité surprise? Phoebe était pressée qu'il arrive étant de nature curieuse et particulièrement impatiente. Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
_Comme vous le savez, avec le retour de Voldemort, Poudlard est menacé. J'ai donc décidé de vous faire effectuer des tours de gardes de 2 heures à partir de 23 heures. Est-ce d'accord? _Oui Monsieur. _Bien, sachez que vous serez par deux et que vous en aurez deux à faire par semaine.  
  
Sur la liste, les tours de garde était réparti de la manière suivante:  
  
Lundi: Harry Potter et Hermione Granger + Phoebe Rowen et Daniel Mitchel. Mardi: Justin Finch-Fletchey et Hanna Abott + Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Les préfets en chefs assureront la garde ces deux soirs également. Mercredi: Harry Potter et Phoebe Rowen + Hanna Abott et Drago Malfoy. Jeudi: Justin Finch-Fletchey et Hermione Granger + Daniel Mitchel et Pansy Parkinson. Les professeurs assureront une surveillance constante toute la semaine.  
  
Après avoir pris connaissance de ses gardes, Phoebe regarda Dan; il avait par l'air d'apprécier le fait de faire équipe avec Parkinson!  
  
_Si jamais, vous vous voyez dans l'impossibilité de prendre une garde, veuillez avertir votre responsable, continua le directeur. Je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Les gardes commenceront à partir de lundi prochain. Nous allons maintenant accueillir un nouvel arrivant. En effet, son école a été détruite et elle terminera son année à Poudlard. Mlle Consti s'il vous plaît.  
  
A l'appel de son nom, une jeune fille entra dans la salle par une porte dérobée. Phoebe sut tout de suite qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, en effet, Miara était positionnée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Dan quand à lui devait la trouver époustouflante si on s'intéressait à l'expression de béatitude qu'il affichait.  
  
_Bien, Mlle je vais vous mettre le Choixpeau Magique pour qu'il décide où vous serez envoyée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serdaigle à la plus grande joie de Dan.  
  
_Je vous présente les préfets de votre maison, Mlle Phoebe Rowen et M. Dan Mitchel. Prononça Dumbledore. Les autres vous pouvez vous retirez. _Bien Monsieur. Répondirent-ils.  
  
Les professeurs Chourave, Mac Gonagall et Rogue se retirèrent à leur tour.  
  
_Salut, je m'appelle Myriam. Mais mes amis m'appellent Miria. _Enchantée, moi c'est Phoebe mais on m'appelle Fée et la petite fée qui se trouve sur ton épaule, Miara. _Moi c'est Dan. _Mlle Consti? Demanda le professeur Flitwick. _Oui professeur. _Voici vos livres et vos horaires en fonction de vos cours. Je voie que vous avez les mêmes options que ces deux-là. Au moins vous ne vous perdrez pas. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune pour vous présenter. Termina le petit professeur.  
  
Le voyage se déroula tranquillement, Phoebe jouant les guides touristiques. Enfin, le tableau donnant accès à leur salle commune se fit visible. Le professeur prononça le mot de passe "télépathie" et entra. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait un grand nombre d'élèves encore debout. Le professeur s'éclaircit la voix:  
  
_Voici une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en 5ème année. Je vous prit de bien accueillir Mlle Myriam Consti. Ne soyez pas longs. Bonne nuit.  
  
Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'il partit. Myriam fut alors le centre d'attraction. pendant que l'attention se portait sur elle, Phoebe en profita pour donner rendez-vous à Dan demain à 6h30. Personne ne serait levé à cette heure. Lorsque Myriam put enfin respirer à nouveau, elle se dirigea vers les deux amis qui la regardaient se débattre pour arriver jusqu'à eux.  
  
_Eh! Il est l'heure de dormir tout le monde au dortoir! Dit Phoebe.  
  
Aussitôt la foule alla vers les escaliers.  
  
_Merci! J'étouffais! _Tu sais, on a pas beaucoup d'arrivant en cours d'année. C'est même plutôt rare! Plaisanta Dan. Je vais vous laisser les filles. Bonne nuit, dormez bien! _Bonne nuit Dan! S'exclamèrent-elles en ch?ur.  
  
Dan monta les escaliers suivi des filles. Phoebe se dirigea vers la première porte.  
  
_Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, je suis la seule fille en 5ème année à Serdaigle. Ça me fera de la compagnie! _J'en suis ravie!  
  
La nouvelle s'endormit aussitôt allongée. Phoebe suivit son exemple après tout la nuit était bien avancée. Elle fut debout à l'heure fixée avec Dan. Elle était la première, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle lui raconta tout: les héritiers, leurs tâches contre Voldemort, Sirius Black; Tout! Quand elle eut finie, dan lui dit juste:  
  
_Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, ma Fée.  
  
A 7h30, Myriam les rejoignis et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, Phoebe se mit à pleurer, un souvenir de ses parents. aussitôt elle vit apparaître Miara qui lui chuchota des mots tendres et réconfortants. Ce fut les yeux rougis qu'elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Fée passa la journée à expliquer à Miria Poudlard. Le château, le lac, les passages secrets, les professeurs, les cours, les équipes de Quidditch et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Miria semblait éblouie. Elle n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à suivre les cours et s'était intégrer rapidement aussi bien à Serdaigle qu'avec les autres maisons, à part Serpentard bien sûr! Ce fut lors du cours de métamorphose que Phoebe dut affronter, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, la classe de Serpentard. Ce fut aussi les présentations entre Myriam et Malfoy ou une nouvelle déclaration de guerre. Cette heure fut la plus horrible de toutes ces années scolaires, Malfoy ou ces acolytes profitant de toutes les occasions pour lui rappeler qu'elle était orpheline. A la fin de l'heure, elle avait mal aux mains à force de les avoir serrer pour empêcher son poing d'aller dans la figure de ce blond méprisable. Dan et Myriam était dans le même état.  
  
_C'est toujours comme çà avec eux? Demanda Myriam. _Oui tout le temps, confirma Dan. N'est-ce pas Fée?  
  
Mais Phoebe ne pouvait plus garder son sang froid, elle s'enfuit en pleurant en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Dan voulut lui courir après mais Myriam l'en empêcha.  
  
_Elle a besoin d'être seule.  
  
Toute la nuit, Phoebe resta sur le toit. Elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'allait devenir sa vie maintenant. Ce ne fut que sur le petit matin qu'elle se décida à rentrer devant se préparer pour les funérailles. Elle devait affronter les nombreuses condoléances y compris celles des gens qui n'aimaient pas ses parents. C'était çà le pire.  
  
Chapitre 8: Funérailles et testament.  
  
Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Elle attendit Dan puis quand celui- ci fut levé il se rendirent tous les deux à la Grande Salle où vinrent les rejoindre un peu plus tard le trio de choc des Gryffondors. Ils étaient les seuls à cette heure-ci. Phoebe ne mangea rien. Enfin, l'heure de se rendre au cimetière sonna. Ils y allèrent par poudre de cheminette. Arrivés, Phoebe fut tout de suite entourée de la famille ou des amis de la famille, mais elle restait désespérément accrochée à Harry qui lui ne quittait pas ses amis. Marc n'était pas là, il valait mieux de toute manière. La personne chargée de l'enterrement arriva. Tous s'installèrent autour de la tombe des Rowen. Une masse noire entourait les adolescents.  
  
_Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour mettre en terre Paul et Laura Rowen. Ils sont morts de façon héroïque en combattant des mangemorts. Ils nous manquerons à tous, plus particulièrement à leurs deux enfants. Alors souhaitons leur bonne chance pour leur nouvelle vie dans l'au-delà. Dit le prêtre sorcier.  
  
L'enterrement était fini. Les gens repartaient un à un. Phoebe restait sur la tombe de ses parents entourée de ses amis. Elle resta là, sans rien dire pendant environ 1 heure. Quand elle partit, elle déposa une rose blanche sur la tombe de ses parents, ils avaient toujours été en faveur de la paix dans le monde! Tout le monde amorça un geste vers la sortie mais Phoebe saisit le poignet d'Harry et l'emmena plus loin dans le cimetière. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut devant la tombe des Potter. Quand Harry réalisa où il se trouvait, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et il fut bientôt accompagné de Phoebe. Celle-ci fit apparaître une rose et la déposa sur la tombe. Harry imita son geste. Ils restèrent là tous les deux réunis une fois de plus dans la douleur. Ils se décidèrent à rejoindre Ron, Dan et Hermione. Ceux-ci avaient compris où Phoebe emmenait Harry. Elle l'emmenait voir ses parents. Les 5 amis se dirigèrent vers le cabinet du notaire pour la lecture du testament. Seule Phoebe fut admise accompagnée de ses parrain et marraine. Le notaire leur fit signer un papier qui disait qu'ils avaient bien assister à la lecture du testament des défunts. Le testament était plutôt une ultime lettre des époux à leur famille. Il disait:  
  
Ma Fée,  
  
Si tu lis ceci, c'est que nous sommes morts ta mère et moi, et que tu trouves actuellement chez le notaire. Sois forte ma fille! Saches que l'on te confie la garde de Marc à ta majorité et nos biens. Je sais que tu te demande pourquoi je dis çà, mais je nous ai vu mourir. Regardes la date de la lettre, tu verras que c'est la veille de notre mort. Ne te mets pas en colère: oui, nous aurions pu éviter cela mais si on l'avait fait, Voldemort n'aurait jamais été détruit. C'est toi et tes amis qui le vaincront, ma Fée, et nous sommes et serons toujours fiers de ce que tu feras. Voilà ma chérie, je te laisse. Prends soin de ton petit frère. Je t'aime. Papa.  
  
Ma chérie,  
  
Ton père a déjà tout écrit. Si nous sommes morts, c'est pour la bonne cause: le bien. Et grâce à toi le bien triompheras du mal. Aies confiance ma Fée.  
  
Je t'embrasse une dernière fois mon trésor. Avec tout mon amour. Maman.  
  
Quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre, elle pleurait. A côté d'elle, son parrain et sa marraine en faisait de même, ils avaient eux aussi, une lettre à la main. Le notaire tendit une enveloppe à Phoebe et lui dit:  
  
_Ceci sera à donner à votre jeune frère quand il sera en âge de comprendre. Lui dit le notaire. _Bien. _Pourrais-je vous demander de nous laisser? _Bien sûr. _Nous devons discuter de votre garde. Au revoir. _Au revoir Monsieur.  
  
A la sortie du cabinet, elle retourna chez sa tante où l'attendait tout le monde. Elle se précipita vers Marc. Celui-ci allait mieux, il s'était remis assez vite, après tout, il n'avait que 6 ans. On lui avait expliqué que son papa et sa maman était aller au ciel et qu'il ne les reverrait plus. Le bout de chou avait alors demandé s'ils étaient heureux. On lui avait répondu de manière positive, il en avait conclut que si ses parents étaient heureux, alors lui aussi devrait l'être. Phoebe prit la résolution de continuer à vivre comme son frère. Elle devait rire et vivre pour ses parents, et elle devait tuer Voldemort pour toutes les morts qu'il avait causées. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Phoebe apprit qu'elle vivrait désormais chez son parrain et sa marraine avec son frère quand elle ne serait pas à Poudlard. Bientôt l'heure du retour à l'école de sorcellerie sonna. Les adieux entre le frère et la s?ur furent durs. Cependant elle lui promit de lui envoyé Eclat le plus souvent qu'elle le pourrait. Elle fut la dernière à partir. Elle prit de la poudre et dit:  
  
_Poudlard!  
  
Aussitôt, elle arriva dans la même salle d'où elle était partie. Dan, Harry, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. ensemble, ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle pour le dîner et Dan puis Phoebe rejoignirent leur table pendant que le trio faisait de même. A leur table, le silence se fit quand ils s'installèrent; Phoebe resta silencieuse tout le reste du repas se contentant de manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Elle était assise en bout de table avec Dan, ils furent bientôt rejoints par Myriam qui leur apportait les cours de la journée et qui leur fit un condensé des meilleurs moments ce qui décrocha un rire franc de la part de Phoebe.  
  
Chapitre 9: Première confrontation.  
  
Çà faisait déjà un mois que les élèves de Poudlard avaient réintégrés le château. Phoebe entre ses cours, ses entraînements animagi et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, ne voyait pas le temps passé. D'ailleurs, elle avançait plutôt rapidement dans sa transformation, ainsi qu'Harry. Lola quant à elle avait hérité du pouvoir d'Helga qui lui permettait de prendre l'apparence de l'animal qu'elle désirait, pour qu'elle puisse y parvenir il lui fallait se concentrer. Les premiers cours portèrent donc sur la méthode de méditation à appliquer. Les trois héritiers arrivaient maintenant à un niveau de concentration élevé; ils pouvaient passer toute une nuit à méditer et être en pleine forme le lendemain. Deux heures par nuit leur suffisaient amplement; cette courte durée leur permettaient d'apprendre des sortilèges efficaces pour la défense plus que pour l'attaque. Lola apprit les quelques sorts d'attaque connus par les deux plus vieux. Harry apprit à ses deux compagnes comment maîtriser le patronus pour se défendre des Détraqueurs, si celui de Lola représentait une licorne, Phoebe fut surprise de voir le sien prendre la forme du tigre, l'animagi d'Harry. celui-ci ne dit rien mais il reporta la conversation lors d'un mercredi où ils étaient ensemble pour leur tour de garde.  
  
_Alors comme çà, ton patronus prend la forme de mon animagi? _Il semblerait. Répondit Phoebe sèchement.  
  
S'en suivit un moment de silence qui fut rompu par Harry.  
  
_Pourquoi? _Pourquoi quoi? _Pourquoi ton patronus prend-il la forme de mon animagi? _J'en sais rien. Et puis ne poses plus de questions, tu m'énerves! dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. _D'accord. tu viens au match de Quidditch demain? _J'en sais rien. J'ai plein de travail en retard avec tout ces entraînements. _Allez viens! _Ecoutes Harry, moi je n'ai pas Hermione pour m'aider, d'accord? fit-elle de manière agressive. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _Rien! _Si y a quelque chose je le sais. _Alors tu devrais savoir ce quelque chose. On a fini. Je m'en vais. Bonne nuit. Rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'en alla en courant en direction de son dortoir. Arrivée, elle ignora Myriam et Dan et fonça dans sa chambre avant de fondre en larmes. A sa grande surprise, elle fut rejointe par Harry.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. _Je suis venu apporter mon aide à mon amie. _J'ai pas besoin d'aide. _Bien sûr! Et moi je suis Voldemort! Dit-il sarcastiquement. Je sais ce que tu me cachais. _Qu'est-ce que je te cachais? _Tu me cachais qu'aujourd'hui çà devrait être l'anniversaire de ta mère.  
  
Phoebe se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de son interlocuteur.  
  
_Comment? Demanda-t-elle. _Je sais pas. Après que tu sois partie, je me suis mis à penser à toi, à ta vie et d'un coup j'ai su quel jour on était. Je peux pas t'expliquer, mais plus on avance dans notre entraînement, plus j'ai l'impression de te connaître. _Etrange, je ressens la même chose. Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. _Çà va mieux maintenant? _Oui, merci. _Bon je vais m'en aller en étant discret pour ne pas déranger les tourtereaux! Aussi bien ici qu'à la tour.  
  
En effet, depuis maintenant 2 semaines, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Myriam et Dan sortaient ensemble. Çà n'avait pas beaucoup surpris dans le cas des 2 Gryffondors, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. par contre dans le cas de ses compagnons, Phoebe en avait été la première étonnée. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et elle n'en saurait toujours rien si elle ne les avait pas découvert en train de s'embrasser lors d'un retour d'une de ses sorties nocturnes. Dès lors, ils avaient décidés de révéler leur relation au grand jour. Phoebe était contente pour eux mais elle se sentait seule, heureusement qu'Harry était là, ainsi que Lola. Elle avait le don de toujours trouver ce qui n'allait pas ou de dire ce qu'il faut au bon moment. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle ne trouva pas Myriam dans son lit. Pensant qu'elle était déjà levée, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle qui était déserte à part Harry qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Elle s'installa à sa table.  
  
_Bien dormi? _Oui et toi? Tu vas mieux? _Oui, çà m'a fait du bien de parler. _T'es toute seule? _Comme tu vois! Je pensais que Myriam était levée mais elle doit être dans les bras de Dan! _Je pense la même chose pour Ron. Je n'est pas reconnu son ronflement ce matin.  
  
Tout deux se mirent à rire. Cependant ils s'inquiétaient, les cours commençaient dans à peine 2 minutes et personne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez.  
  
_Dis-moi Harry, on est pas samedi ou dimanche? _Non! _Et on est pas en vacances? _Non plus, on en est loin encore! _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait tout seuls ici? _Je vais vous le dire moi; dit une voix glaciale dans leur dos.  
  
Tous les deux se retournèrent.  
  
_Voldemort! _Oui, héritiers! Voldemort. _Que voulez-vous. Lança Phoebe. _Je pense que c'est clair? Je veux que vous me rejoigniez, tous les deux. _Jamais! S'exclamèrent-ils. _Très bien, alors.  
  
Devant eux apparurent tout Poudlard, ainsi que Marc et Sirius.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Phoebe. _T'inquiètes pas Fée. Je vais nous délivrer du bouclier et je vous rejoint. Intervint Lola. _Il en est hors de question! Trancha Harry. _Non, il le faut.  
  
_Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous attendez pour répondre? Demandé Voldemort. _On attend d'être au complet, Tom. Les quatre héritiers, ensemble. Lui répondit Phoebe. _Vous me surprenez, Helga a laissé une héritière derrière elle? _Oui, moi! Lola s'avançait en direction de ses amis.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint le dôme dressé par Voldemort quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Des ombres se mirent à voler et a tourner autour du dôme. Au bout de 5 minutes, se tenaient devant eux: Godric Gryffondor, Salazard Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Chacun s'avança vers son héritier prêt à tout pour l'aider. Voldemort brisa le lien qui formait le dôme, les mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer mais l'entraînement sur le mode défensif des trois apprentis sorciers, leur permettait d'éviter les nombreuses attaques. De plus leurs ancêtres possédaient un réel talent pour l'attaque. Phoebe se mit rapidement dos à Rowena, chacune défendant l'autre du mieux qu'elle pouvait Au bout de deux heures de bataille, ne restait plus que Rowena, les autres ayant été touchés. Phoebe sentit que la fin de son ancêtre sonnait et lui dit par la pensée:  
  
_Fonds-toi en moi!  
  
Les gens présents furent à ce moment là, éblouis. Personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé mais maintenant Phoebe rayonnait. On pouvait voir une aura blanche l'entourant symbole de toute la puissance et de la pureté des deux Serdaigles. Phoebe se mit à parler.  
  
_Maintenant, toi, héritier de Serpentard, tu vas mourir pour tout ce que tu as infligés aux sorciers comme aux moldus, mais avant tu vas devoir supporter le centuple de ce que tu leur as fait subir.  
  
Phoebe parlait d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, et d'une manière qui était inconnue.  
  
_Magica finite! Lança-t-elle sur le seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Mais ce fut un de ses mangemorts qui se précipita pour encaisser le choc. Voldemort en profita pour fuir devant plus fort que lui. Rowena repris sa forme humaine laissant une Phoebe épuisée par l'expérience. d'un geste de la main, elle libéra les élèves et les professeurs. Phoebe quant à elle, s'était dirigée vers le mangemort qui avait encaissé le sort. Celui-ci se releva et s'apprêta à lancer un sort quand la voix claire de Rowena se fit entendre:  
  
_Tu peux toujours essayer de lancer ce sort mais çà m'étonnerait que tu y arrives. Vois-tu le sort qui était destiné à ton maître était un sort qui enlève les pouvoirs magiques, tu te retrouves donc comme un parfait moldu.  
  
Celui-ci lança un cri désespéré et tenta de s'enfuir mais Harry eut vite fait de le stupefixer. Tous s'avancèrent vers le corps. Phoebe retira la cagoule et là, tout le monde resta surpris.  
  
_Papa! S'écria Malfoy. Ne me dites pas que mon père est un simple. moldu? Déglutit-il. _J'ai l'impression que si Drago. Lui répondit Harry. _Potter, je vais te tuer! _Je te signales que ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé le sort. L'interrompit Phoebe. En quelque sorte, le sort est sorti de ma baguette. _Mais c'est moi qui l'est lancé! Termina Rowena. _Comment avez-vous osé? Prononça Drago dans une rage folle. _Tu demandes comment on a osé? Et moi est-ce que je t'ai demandé comment ton père a osé tué mes parents? Phoebe tremblait de rage.  
  
Quelques minutes de plus et Drago aussi se retrouvait comme un simple moldu. Lola jugea préférable d'intervenir.  
  
_Viens Fée, on va aller prendre l'air. _Non, je ne veux pas! _Oh si! On va aller faire un tour tous les trois. Intervint Harry.  
  
Tous les deux pouvait sentir la colère de Phoebe. Harry empoigna Phoebe et la fit sortir de la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps là, Rogue essayait de calmer Malfoy junior. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.  
  
_Pourrais-je savoir ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Harry. _Il est vrai que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Fit Lola.  
  
Phoebe hésitait à leur dire. Le devait-elle? Leurs vies seraient mises en danger s'ils le savaient. Non, elle ne le pouvait pas.  
  
_Non, vous ne le pouvez pas! Leur répondit-elle d'un ton sec et sans réplique.  
  
Les émotions fortes qui s'étaient produites remontèrent toutes à la surface. Alors, quelque chose d'étonnant se passa. Phoebe devint un animagi. Harry et Lola étaient abasourdis. Jamais ils n'avaient vus un animal qui inspirait autant l'idée de paix, de pureté et de puissance. Phoebe s'étaient transformée en magnifique ph?nix blanc qui avait des reflets dorés. Tout dans le port de l'animal montrait que la sorcière était puissante. Mais quand elle décida d'ouvrir ses ailes et d'aller se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry, celui-ci resta comme pétrifié. Elle se mit à pleurer; aussitôt toutes ses blessures disparurent, ses blessures physiques mais aussi ses blessures morales. Après son intervention, Harry se sentait tout simplement heureux de vivre. Elle fit de même avec Lola, enlevant par la même occasion tous les doutes de la jeune fille. Cependant, qui allait alléger ses souffrances à elle, Phoebe? Personne ne le pourrait jamais. Elle devra apprendre à vivre avec çà. Voyant que ses compagnons se sentaient bien, elle décida d'aller rejoindre son ancêtre. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, elle laissa donc l'esprit du ph?nix la guider vers son premier maître. Le ph?nix était en effet, la forme animagi qu'avait en commun tout héritier de Serdaigle; ensuite l'héritier devait trouver sa forme propre qui lui permettrait de développer encore plus sa puissance, Phoebe n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps avant de la connaître, d'ailleurs au fond d'elle même, elle le savait déjà. Elle s'aperçut tout d'un coup qu'elle se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Rowena, elle reprit donc sa forme humaine et s'approcha.  
  
Chapitre 10:Discussion et découvertes.  
  
_Bonsoir. _Je t'attendais Fée, assieds-toi. _Vous allez mieux? _Si on peut dire. Sache que je ne vais pas tarder à repartir. _Déjà, mais. _Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. J'ai beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre et en très peu de temps. Tu as pu constater que tu te transforme en ph?nix. _Oui, j'ai pu le constater. _Et bien, sache que ce ph?nix avec un plumage tel que tu possèdes révèle que tu es l'élue. _L'élue? De quoi? _L'élue de ma première vision. Celle qui anéantira le mal du monde, à jamais. _Vous voulez dire que. _Oui, je veux dire que ce n'est pas aux héritiers de tuer Voldemort mais à toi et à toi seule Fée. Cependant l'amour et l'amitié t'aideront. _De quel amour parlez-vous? Répondit Phoebe le rouge aux joues. _Saches Fée que c'est l'amour qui a existé et qui existe encore aujourd'hui entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui a permis à Poudlard de se bâtir. Tu aimes Harry, plus que tu t'imagines. _Je. non! _Ce n'est pas en le niant que tu le protégeras Fée! Il faut que tu lui parles. C'est dur, je le sais mais ce n'est rien par rapport à Voldemort. _C'est ce que tu dis! Marmonna-t-elle. _Comment? _Rien! Et comment je vais pouvoir le tuer, Voldemort? _Pour le découvrir, il faudra que tu découvre ma chambre des secrets. Seule. Tu vas devoir considérer ton entraînement comme plus important que tes cours. Tes professeurs ne seront certainement pas d'accord. _Ca c'est pas compliqué à comprendre! _Fée? _Oui, Rowena. _Je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu penses en ce moment. Du moindre cours aux événements les plus récents. _Je peux pas! _Il le faut pourtant. Ce n'est pas en te taisant qu'ils vont réapparaître, et ce n'est pas en te disant qu'ils vont pouvoir t'aider! profite du fait que je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne répéterais rien. _C'est pas çà, dire tout çà à voix haute, c'est impossible. J'en ai assez de voir mes parents se faire assassiner à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux alors en parler! De plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se sont sacrifiés! Pourquoi le fait qu'ils sont morts m'aidera-t-il dans ma tâche? Tu peux me le dire? _Malheureusement non! Mais si tu ne veux pas parler alors ne t'empêches pas de pleurer.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots prononcés, Phoebe commença à sangloter et bientôt les petites larmes se transformèrent en torrent. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle était là en train de pleurer dans les bras de Rowena, dans des bras qui lui rappelaient la chaleur maternelle.  
  
_Fée. Je m'en vais.  
  
Quand Phoebe la regarda, elle se rendit compte que Rowena était en train de se dissoudre dans l'espace temps.  
  
_Au revoir héritière. Quoique tu fasses, je serais fière. _Au revoir et merci pour tout. je ferais de mon mieux. Murmura Fée une fois qu'elle eut disparut.  
  
Elle resta assise sur le toit d'astronomie en pensant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle avait eu la possibilité pendant une heure qui lui avait parue bien courte de dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait sans que personne par après ne viennent s'inquiéter pour elle, mais elle s'y était refusée. Quelle idiote! Elle pensa aussi aux réactions de ses amis le lendemain matin, surtout celles de Lola et Harry. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de les affronter, après tout, elle n'était pas une gryffondor! Elle n'irait pas en cours le lendemain, de plus elle ne désirait en aucun cas rencontrer Malfoy. Une seule et unique raison lui vint alors en tête: retrouver la chambre des secrets de Serdaigle. Elle se retransforma et laissa encore une fois le ph?nix dirigé à sa place. Elle vola dans beaucoup de couloirs et emprunta beaucoup de passages secret, mais enfin, elle arriva devant la salle. L'entrée était cachée par un couple qui s'embrassait. Phoebe toussota pour qu'ils la remarquent. Elle fut surprise de voir que ce tableau représentait Rowena et Godric. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la femme lui dit: _Tu nous as enfin trouvé héritière ce qui veut dire que tu es prête à affronter ton destin. Ceci est ma chambre du secret; Godric est simplement là en visite, son héritier n'a pas l'air aussi rapide que toi. _Eh! Je te défends d'insulter mon héritier. Je vais vous laisser converser entre gentes dames. Sur ces paroles il disparut du cadre. _Bien comme je te le disais si tu me vois c'est que tu es prête. Entre et ensuite tâche de me trouver un mot de passe. Reprit Rowena. _Je l'ai déjà trouvé ce sera: Voldemort est un bon à rien! _Tu as le sens de l'humour! Ca me plaît! Très bien, entres.  
  
Le tableau laissa sa place à une porte, Phoebe tourna la poignée et fut projetée dans un monde qui lui semblait correspondre au Paradis. On arrivait dans le salon où trônait une magnifique cheminée au milieu de la pièce, les divans étant répartis tout autour. Ensuite, on pouvait distinguer un escalier; après avoir monter trois quatre marches, elle découvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain trois fois plus grande que celle des préfets, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle monta une douzaine de marche pour cette fois accéder à deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche. Elle commença par la porte de gauche, elle ouvrit les yeux tout ronds, devant elle un bureau qui faisait les dimensions de celui du Professeur Dumbledore voir pas plus grand, il y avait un énorme bureau où six élèves pourraient travailler aisément. Ensuite vint la porte de droite, là non plus elle ne put y croire, une bibliothèque géante et toute remplie, elle faisait au moins le double de celle de Poudlard.  
  
_Si Hermione voyait çà!  
  
Phoebe serait bien restée dans la bibliothèque mais elle n'avait pas fini de visiter se nouvelle demeure. Elle dut encore monter quelques marches avant de se retrouver une fois encore devant deux portes. Cette fois-ci elle commença par la droite et y découvrit une chambre immense avec un double lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse et une armoire qui pouvait contenir un millier d'habits au moins. Elle se décida à aller voir en face et se fut la pièce qu'elle aima le plus. Si on peut appeler çà une pièce. En effet, Phoebe se trouvait sur une terrasse orientée sud et si elle continuait à marcher, elle pouvait sentir les fleurs de son jardin. Bien sûr elles n'étaient pas aussi belles que celles de Lola mais pour elle, elles étaient superbes. Après sa visite, Phoebe revint vers le salon. Le décor c'était refait de lui-même suivant ses goûts.  
  
_C'est super! Dit-elle. Dommage que je ne puisse pas vivre ici! Je vais aller explorer la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers le second étage et ouvrit la porte qui accédait à la bibliothèque. Un livre attira son attention. Dessus était écrit, La vie de Rowena Serdaigle par Rowena Serdaigle. Phoebe le prit et alla dans le bureau. A peine eut-elle ouvert le livre que des mots tracés par une main féminine apparurent.  
  
Pour toi mon héritière,  
  
Si tu peux à l'heure actuelle me lire c'est parce que tu m'as rencontrée, que ta transformation en animagi est terminée et surtout tu as trouvé ma chambre des secrets. J'espère qu'elle te plaît d'ailleurs. Saches qu'à chaque fois où les quatre héritiers seront ensemble pour combattre, nous apparaîtrons mais vous n'arriverez pas à le battre car c'est toi seule qui doit accomplir cette mission. Tu vas donc suivre un entraînement intensif tout en suivant tes cours. Mais dès que tu auras commencé ses entraînements, tes cours te sembleront très simple. Voilà pour ce soir. Chaque soir ouvre ce livre et je te dirais quoi étudier. Vas te coucher maintenant, demain promet d'être une journée épuisante de justifications.  
  
Rowena Serdaigle.  
  
Phoebe décida de suivre le conseil et monta se coucher pour une première fois dans "sa" chambre. Ses habits y avaient été déposés, dessus un mot écrit de la même main que sur la lettre: Winky sait mais ne dira rien. Elle se mit donc en chemise de nuit t s'endormit aussitôt. Elle ne fit aucun cauchemar, pas même un rêve cette nuit là; elle eut juste un sommeil réparateur pour la remettre d'aplomb. Phoebe ne se doutait pas qu'à l'extérieur deux personnes s'inquiétaient énormément à son sujet depuis qu'ils avaient assistés à sa transformation. Ces deux personnes ne dormirent pas de la nuit taisant ce qu'ils avaient appris. Le lendemain, quand Phoebe se réveilla, elle trouva un plateau-repas pour le déjeuner.  
  
_Il est déjà midi! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi!  
  
Après avoir englouti son repas, Phoebe se rendit au bureau pour y lire les instructions que lui avaient laissées Rowena. Aujourd'hui, elle allait voir les sorts d'attaque car son ancêtre avait pu remarquer qu'elle était faible dans ce domaine. Phoebe apprit rapidement ce qu'il la surprit beaucoup. Elle était tellement concentrée sur les sortilèges qu'elle ne vit pas les heures passées. Ce fut son ancêtre du tableau qui lui fit savoir qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller retrouver le directeur. Phoebe quitta "sa" maison à contrec?ur. La fin des cours allait bientôt sonné annonçant un week-end froid mais ensoleillé. Phoebe se hâta de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et ne désirant pas attendre, elle se métamorphosa et alla se poser sur le perchoir de Fumseck jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, cependant il était accompagnée d'une personne que la jeune fille ne voulait pas voir, le ministre de la Magie, M. Fudge. Phoebe avait le don des ph?nix pour se rendre invisible et inrepérable, elle l'utilisa pour écouter la conversation.  
  
_Ecoutez Dumbledore. _Non c'est vous qui allez m'écouter M. le ministre, Voldemort est revenu et il va vous falloir l'annoncer avant que tout le peuple sorcier d'Angleterre vous mette à la porte! _Il en est hors de question! _Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile Cornélius! _Je ne vous autorise pas!  
  
Phoebe dur écouter ce genre de conversation pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Cependant une fois que les insultes furent toutes épuisées pour des personnes de ce rang, le ministre prit la parole:  
  
_On m'a fait savoir que vous aviez eu de la visite récemment. _En effet Cornélius, Voldemort est venu pour s'en prendre aux héritiers. Mais ils l'ont tenu en échec avec l'aide inopinée de leurs ancêtres qui sont apparus une fois qu'ils étaient réunis.  
  
Phoebe n'écouta pas le reste de l'histoire. Elle la connaissait même trop à son goût. Son attention fut reportée à la conversation quand elle entendit le nom de Pettigrow.  
  
_Nous avons arrêté un homme qui est sensé être mort. Vous rappelez vous de Peter Pettigrow, Albus? _Oui, en effet je le connais, c'est par sa faute qu'Harry n'a plus de famille. _Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui était le gardien du secret? _Vous avez vu juste. Les Potter sur la demande de Sirius l'ont pris. Il voulait que Voldemort s'intéresse à lui plutôt que Peter, un coup de bluff.  
  
_Black est innocent? _Oui et l'apparition de cette personne devrait vous suffire pour le faire réhabiliter. _Je pense comme vous. Je vais aller demander sa réhabilitation et annoncer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Je pense en effet que dans les deux cas, il serait temps. _Je vous laisse Albus et n'oubliez pas notre conversation. _Au revoir M. le ministre.  
  
Phoebe était heureuse pour Sirius et surtout pour Harry, il allait pouvoir vivre avec un membre de sa famille. Le ministre était parti, elle décida de reprendre forme humaine pendant que le directeur lui tournait le dos.  
  
_Professeur. Dit-elle timidement _Mlle Rowen, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, vous êtes discrète. Où étiez- vous aujourd'hui? _Dans la chambre des secrets de mon ancêtres, je dirais plutôt ses appartements. Et j'y ai appris que j'étais l'élue. _Oh! Pouvez-vous me montrer votre animagi? _Bien sûr. Répondit-elle avant de se transformer. _C'est étonnant. je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait existé deux élus qui plus est de la même génération. _Qu'avez-vous dit? Deus élus? Mais c'est tout simplement impossible. Parvint-elle à dire une fois sous sa forme humaine. Dans le livre que j'ai étudié, il disait que. _J'ai lu le même que vous! _Excusez-moi. Pourrais-je savoir qui est le deuxième élu? _C'est Harry. _Impossible, Harry se transformes en tigre! _Je le sais, le tigre est sa première forme et le ph?nix sa deuxième forme. _Il a progressé. Je n'ai pas de deuxième forme ou alors je ne la connais pas encore. _J'opterais pour la deuxième solution, Phoebe. Si tu ne l'as pas encore découvert, c'est qu'elle doit être encore plus puissante que l'aura magique du ph?nix. Ce qui fait de toi un être d'exception, une personne très puissante et très sage.  
  
Phoebe ne répondit pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. En un mois, ses parents étaient morts, elle était l'héritière de Serdaigle, la rencontrait et devenait l'élue. Ce fut Dumbledore qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
_Je pense qu'il est temps que vous rejoigniez la Grande Salle, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Si quelque chose d'étrange se passe, venez me voir; le mot de passe est "canari". _Bien monsieur. Bon appétit.  
  
Phoebe sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la Grande salle, elle commençait à connaître par c?ur ce trajet. Arrivée devant les portes, elle entra et ce qu'elle vit la surprit énormément. A Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, Harry et Lola se trouvaient exilés à un bout de la table. Pas même Ron et Hermione n'était avec Harry. Quand elle s'avança, tout le monde s'interrompit et la regarda, puis tous reprirent leurs conversations. Elle put constater qu'elle subirait le même sort d'isolement que ses deux amis.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui se passa ici? Demanda-t-elle. _J'en sais rien, répondit Lola, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'après les avoir sauvés de Voldemort, ils se sont mis à nous éviter et on a reçu l'interdiction de quitter nos tables aux heures de repas. _Et toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Harry.  
  
Phoebe, à la suite de la conversation, prononça une formule magique et fit apparaître trois couverts et une table au milieu de la table. Mais elle fut interrompue par Mac Gonagall:  
  
_Veuillez retourner vous asseoir avec les membres de votre maison. _Non. _Comment çà? _Pourquoi j'y retournerais? Rien qu'à leurs regards je vois qu'ils ne me désirent pas à leur table, professeur. _Très bien, dans ce cas, j'enlève 20 points à Serdaigle pour désobéissance! _Çà ne sert à rien! Je ne suis plus une Serdaigle, ils me rejettent.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle fit disparaître son blason, et s'installa à sa table. Tous la regardaient mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Lola et Harry qui eux aussi avaient fait disparaître le moindre signe d'appartenance à leur maison.  
  
_Je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie! S'écria Phoebe. _Oui, nous aussi! Répondirent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
Et ils commencèrent à parler, plutôt à chuchoter, Phoebe leur révélant ce qu'elle avait appris. Ils n'ignoraient pas le fait qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention générale mais faisaient tout pour ne pas envoyer des répliques cinglantes. Ils furent surpris par l'arrivée du directeur à leur table.  
  
_Puis-je m'asseoir? _Bien sûr professeur Dumbledore. _Comme çà vous ne faites plus partie d'aucune maison? _Si professeur! Coupa Lola. Nous appartenons à notre propre maison. Celle de la paix. Ce n'est pas pour rien que notre emblème est le ph?nix d'or! _Très bien, le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a racontée ce qui se passait et je vais en parler, êtes-vous d'accord? _Vous le pouvez mais nous ne changerons pas d'avis. Décréta Harry. Çà sera plus clair pour tout le monde. _Mais où logerez-vous? _Dans nos chambres! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.  
  
Ils se dévisagèrent tour à tour. Ainsi chacun avait découvert sa chambre des secrets!  
  
_Je vois que vous avez tout réglé mais pour les cours? _Aucun point ne nous sera enlevé ni donné. De plus avec notre enseignement, je ne pense pas que nous allons rater quelque chose. C'est vrai, nos professeurs sont les créateurs de ces disciplines! Déclara Harry. En gros, nous ne partagerons que les repas en compagnie des autres élèves. _Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune objection. Je vais vous allouer des salles de classes à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Finit-il par dire. _Merci beaucoup professeur.  
  
Chapitre 11: Halloween.  
  
Après le discours de Dumbledore annonçant aux élèves que les trois héritiers n'appartenaient plus à leurs maisons respectives, les 3 jeunes gens ne se firent plus embêter. La fin du mois d'octobre arriva rapidement, et bientôt fut le jour du banquet d'Halloween qui comme tous les ans était précédé d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Lola, étant trop jeune, ne pouvait s'y rendre mais elle réussit à convaincre Harry et Phoebe d'y aller tous les deux. Ce fut donc en début d'après-midi qu'ils la quittèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie du château. En chemin vers Pré-au-Lard, ils purent constater que deux couples les précédaient. Deux couples que chacun d'eux connaissaient plus que bien vu qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à pas très longtemps leurs meilleurs amis. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à marcher plus lentement de façon à ce qu'aucun les couples ne s'aperçoivent pas de leurs présences et de deux qu'ils puissent les semer. Harry et Phoebe décidèrent d'acheter à peu près tout ce qu'ils trouvaient pour Lola afin qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, s'amuser. Lola était devenu pour eux comme une petite s?ur, un être cher qu'ils devaient protéger plus que tout. après avoir faits tous les magasins, ils décidèrent de se rendre aux Trois Balais pour se réchauffer en buvant une chope de bierraubeurre. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bar, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux puis tous reprirent leurs discussions. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce comportement et n'y prêtaient plus aucune attention. A peine étaient-ils installés que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître une Ginny toute essoufflée. Ginny était peut-être la seule personne à les considérer encore comme des amis, ils se précipitèrent vers elle.  
  
_Qu'y a-t-il Gin'? _Les mangemorts. Ron, Hermione. Dan, Myriam. Parvint-elle à articuler.  
  
Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent dehors et purent constater qu'en ville régnait une telle pagaille que combattre les mangemorts se révélait impossible si on ne voulait pas touché un civil.  
  
_S'il vous plaît! Hurla Phoebe.  
  
Aussitôt tout le monde se figea sur place.  
  
_Je vous prierais de vous mettre à l'abri si vous ne voulez pas combattre et si vous voulez débarrassé Pré-au-Lard des mangemorts, alors combattez avec nous.  
  
L'intervention de Phoebe calma les esprits mais les fidèles de Voldemort étaient maintenant au courant qu'ils étaient là. Sans un mot, Harry et Phoebe virent leurs troupes se grossirent d'élèves, de professeur et d'habitants. En un seul coup, tout le monde se mettait à les soutenir juste parce qu'ils étaient leurs seules chances. Les mangemorts se trouvaient face à eux, on pouvait constater qu'il y avait autant de personnes d'un côté que de l'autre. un mangemort pris la parole:  
  
_Alors Potter, on vient sauver ses amis? Pareil pour toi Rowen? _De quel amis voulez-vous parlé? Déclara Phoebe. Nous n'avons plus d'amis! _Ne te fiches pas de moi Rowen! Rétorqua le mangemort. _Elle ne se fiche pas de toi. Répondit Harry d'une voix glaciale. Ces personnes ne sont plus nos amies, cependant, vous avez raison, on ne vous laissera pas faire! _Mais oui! Rétorqua le mangemort. Pourtant ce sont vos meilleurs amis à ce que je sais? _C'étaient, et j'insiste sur le c'étaient.  
  
Après cette petite discussion, la bataille commença. Harry se mit en mode défensif, mais Phoebe, elle, partit à l'attaque. avec ce duo de choc, les mangemorts protégeant les prisonniers furent bientôt hors d'état de nuire. Aucun d'eux n'étaient blessés. Une fois les prisonniers libérés, les mangemorts transplanèrent, sûrement vers les quartiers de Voldemort. La ville étant désormais sans trace de mages noirs, les deux héritiers se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Personne n'avait été grièvement blessé et aucun mort n'était compté. Arrivé au château, il se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Lola pour lui raconter les récents événements. Ils avaient à peine fini que l'heure du banquet sonnait. Après s'être rafraîchi un tant soit peu, ils allèrent mangé. Quand ils s'installèrent à leur table, une tête rousse vint les voir.  
  
_Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous m'acceptez à votre table? _Bien sûr Gin'! viens assieds-toi là.  
  
Phoebe venait de faire apparaître un quatrième couvert. Tout le monde avait regardé Ginny se lever pour se diriger et partager la table des héritiers comme tout Poudlard les appelaient. Lors de l'attaque à Pré-au- Lard, élèves et professeur avaient été surpris du niveau élevé de magie en eux. D'ailleurs, les professeurs estimaient qu'ils en savaient plus qu'eux, même Rogue devait l'avouer, c'est peu dire. S'ils avaient progressé c'était avant tout grâce à Sirius qui maintenant été réhabilité vu la réapparition soudaine de Pettigrow en même temps que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
_Tu sais Gin', à mon avis tu vas te prendre un savon ce soir! Dit Harry. _De Ron? Il n'a pas intérêt c'est moi qui te le dit car sinon il risquerait de se souvenir de moi pendant longtemps! Et vous leurs avez quand même sauvés la vie à tous les quatre et aucun d'eux n'est venu vous remercié! Il faut pas exagéré! _Calmes-toi Gin'! Ils ont peut-être mal pris le fait qu'on ne les considérait plus comme des amis! Fit Phoebe de manière à ce qu'ils l'entendent.  
  
Aussitôt dit, elle vit Dan se lever et venir dans sa direction.  
  
_Fée, est-ce que je peux te parler?  
  
Harry allait intervenir mais d'un signe de Phoebe il se tut.  
  
_Il n'y a que Mes amis qui m'appellent Fée. Pour toi ce sera Phoebe. Je t'écoute. _En privé si çà ne te déranges pas? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise. _Très bien je te suis. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi! Fit-elle à l'intention de ses trois camarades.  
  
Dan la conduisait à ce qui avait été autrefois leurs coins. Durant le trajet aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Phoebe savait qu'il voulait lui présenté ses excuses pour son comportement mais elle était décidé à le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin du parc dans le renfoncement des murs de Poudlard. Alors Dan s'assit bientôt rejoint par Phoebe. Après 5 bonnes minutes de silence gêné, Phoebe prit la parole:  
  
_Que voulais-tu me dire Dan? Tu sais je n'ai pas que çà à faire, moi! déclara-t-elle sèchement. _Je. enfin. je voulais te dire. _Tu vas te décider à la fin! Je te signales que je ne suis pas là pour te tuer mais pour te protéger! _C'est bon calmes-toi! Je voulais te dire. j'y arriverais jamais! _Bon, et bien reviens me voir quand tu le pourras!  
  
Elle se leva et alla rejoindre la Grande Salle. Quand elle rentra, tout le monde la regarda. N'y tenant plus, elle déclara:  
  
_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? vous croyez peut-être que je les tué, c'est çà? Et bien je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais il est encore vivant! Fit-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Elle remarque une personne qui se levait de son ancienne table. C'était Myriam.  
  
_Comment tu nous parles Fée? Dit-elle tremblant de rage. _Pour toi c'est Phoebe. Ainsi que pour tous les autres! Et je vous parle comme je veux parce que j'en ai le droit! J'en ai marre de cacher tout mes sentiments. Marre de me montrer forte alors que mes meilleurs amis me rejettent parce que je suis quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais demandé d'être. J'en ai marre qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un phénomène dangereux. Crois-tu que je suis contente d'être l'héritière de Serdaigle? Crois-tu que Lola et Harry le sont? Sais-tu que c'est à nous que reviens la tâche de tuer Voldemort? Juste pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre monde tranquille alors que nous nous le verrons certainement jamais? Tu le sais tout çà Myriam? Non! Et c'est certainement pour çà que toi et mon ex- meilleur ami m'avez abandonné alors que j'avais le plus besoin de vous! Alors maintenant, qu'as-tu à me dire?  
  
Phoebe avait dit çà sans reprendre son souffle. Elle avait ressorti la colère qu'elle contenait depuis un mois et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Voyant que Myriam n'avait rien à lui répondre, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Mais derrière la porte elle se cogna sur Dan. Ne tenant plus elle éclata en sanglots, Dan la prit dans ses bras bien qu'elle résistait, elle finit par se laisser faire, trop contente de l'avoir retrouver.  
  
_Je suis tellement désolé Phoebe. Je me suis conduit comme un parfait imbécile. Je comprendrais si tu ne me pardonnais pas. J'ai eu une conduite inacceptable envers toi, Lola et Harry. Je suis tellement désolé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.  
  
Phoebe avait écouté tout ce qu'il avait dit et en signe d'acquiescement, elle s'était blottie encore plus dans ses bras et avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. Dan ne savait quoi faire, il rentra de nouveau dans la Grande Salle portant Phoebe dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers Harry.  
  
_Je ne sais pas où elle dort. Je sais que je peux te la laisser. Tu fais un bien meilleur ami que moi. Dit-il.  
  
Harry se leva, prit Phoebe dans ses bras et adressa un sourire à Dan.  
  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es un très bon ami aussi d'après ce que je vois. Il m'aurait fallu des heures avant de la calmer. Dit-il en déposant son regard sur Phoebe. Et tu es un bien meilleur ami que l'étaient les miens, toi au moins, tu avoues avoir eu tort.  
  
Harry quitta alors la salle avec Phoebe dans ses bras suivi de Gin' et Lola. Ces deux là étaient surprises de la réaction de Fée. Jamais elles ne l'avaient vu si en colère mais en même temps elles étaient soulagées, elle avait extériorisé toute sa peine. Harry était arrivé devant le portrait de Rowena.  
  
_Voldemort est un bon à rien!  
  
Aussitôt la tableau pivota pour laisser place au salon. Gin' avait éclaté de rire à la connaissance du mot de passe. Lola prit la parole:  
  
_Nous voici dans les appartements de Fée qui appartenaient autrefois à Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. _C'est super! Vous avez tous une chambre comme çà? _Oui! Mais celle-là est certainement la plus jolie! Rowena avait disposé un sortilège qui permet à la personne qui habite sa chambre de tout redécorer comme elle le souhaite! Et tu sais sûrement que Fée est vraiment douée pour la décoration! _En effet, j'avais pu le remarquer! Répondit Gin'.  
  
Harry réapparut enfin dans le salon.  
  
_Çà y est, elle dort dans son lit. Sa réaction m'a surpris mais je suis content car elle va se sentir mieux maintenant. _De plus, elle a retrouvée Dan! Ajouta Gin'. _Quelque chose de bien, en effet! Dommage qu'elle ai eu besoin de le retrouver. Continua Harry d'un air triste. _T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'après ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui Ron et Mione vont venir te présenter leurs plus plates excuses. Intervint Lola _Mouais, j'en suis pas convaincu. _Ron ne viendra peut-être pas tout de suite mais il viendra! Et prépares toi à affronter Mione dès demain. Fit Ginny. _Dès demain? Demanda Harry d'un air surpris. _Oui dès demain, confirma Gin', tu sais c'est elle qui prenait le plus souvent votre défense! Du moins quand je me trouvais avec eux! Je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que tu lui as manqué. _Ah oui? Je lui ai manqué? Et bien dis donc, elle cache bien son jeu parce qu'à chaque fois que je croisais ses yeux, elle me jetait des regards dignes de me tuer sur place. _Tu connais Mione, dès que quelqu'un la surpasse dans une matière, elle le considère comme l'ennemi numéro un! Dit Ginny en pouffant de rire.  
  
Les occupants du salon éclatèrent tous de rire. Le fou rire dura au moins dix minutes, ce fut Ginny qui l'interrompit.  
  
_Je vais retourner à la tour. _En es-tu sûre? Demanda Lola. _Oui, il le faut bien de toute façon. _Gin', promets-moi que tu n'hésiteras pas à revenir ici si jamais çà se passe mal. On reste là cette nuit et tu connais le mot de passe, OK? Déclara Harry. _Je suis une grande fille Harry, je sais me défendre! Ne t'inquiètes pas! Mais si çà se passe mal, je reviendrais. Promis.  
  
Il la laissa partir. Mais il s'inquiétait pour elle, il fit donc apparaître la carte des Maraudeurs pour suivre son trajet. Il vit deux points dans la tour des Gryffondors. Ces deux points représentaient Ron et Hermione. Gin' allait avoir des problèmes. Mais Harry était épuisé et il s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il n'entendit pas Ginny revenir dans l'appartement au contraire de Phoebe.  
  
_Gin', çà va pas? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est Ron et Hermione? _Fée, il m'a dit des choses affreuse! Parvint-elle à articuler avant de fondre en larmes. _Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre. On risquerait de réveiller Harry et Lola. De plus, je pense qu'Harry s'il apprenait çà ne ferait pas à ton frère de cadeaux.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur le lit de Phoebe. Celle-ci jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation dans sa chambre.  
  
_Vas-y Gin', racontes-moi tout. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Mais d'abord, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? _Dan t'as ramené dans la Grande Salle en te portant dans ses bras. Il s'est dirigé vers nous et a demandé à Harry de te raccompagner. _Comment il a réagi? _Harry? Je crois qu'il lui a pardonné. Après, on est arrivé dans ta chambre et on a parlé des conséquences de ton discours sur les autres. _Oui, je m'en rappelais plus de çà! _Bref, l'heure avançait je me suis donc décidé à rentre et.  
  
Ginny ne put terminé sa phrase. Elle fondit de nouveau en larme.  
  
_Chut. Calmes-toi Gin'. Si tu veux pas en parler je t'obliges pas. _Si, faut que je le dise. Quand j'ai franchi le portrait de la grosse dame, ils m'attendaient, Mione et Ron. Ils avaient l'air pas content du tout.  
  
Flash-back  
  
_On pourrait savoir ce que tu faisais avec eux? _Je parlais Ron, avec mes amis. _Cà, des amis? Tu te moques de moi! _Non je me moques pas de toi frérot! Moi je ne le laisses pas tomber sous prétexte qu'il est différent! S'écria-t-elle. _Parce que tu penses que c'est pour çà qu'on la fait nous? Intervint Hermione. _J'en sais rien, si ce n'est pas pour çà, c'est que vous êtes des lâches alors. Des lâches car vous avez peur de vous faire tuer si vous le fréquentez, c'est çà?  
  
Elle avait visé le point faible. Oui, elle avait deviné juste.  
  
_Vous n'êtes que des Lâches! S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Ron approcha dangereusement et la gifla.  
  
_Je te défends de me dire çà à moi! _Pourquoi je ne le dirais pas? Harry, lui, il se bat pour que vous viviez et vous vous le laissez tomber! S'indigna-t-elle. _Tu te trompes Gin'. Lâcha Hermione. Il ne se bat pas pour nous. Il l'a dit lui-même nous ne sommes plus ses amis. _Vous n'êtes plus ses amis! Mais lui ne demandes qu'à vous retrouver! Seulement vous êtes trop fiers pour aller vous excuser! C'est çà! Quand j'ai été lui annoncé que vous étiez capturé pas des mangemorts, il s'est tout de suite précipité vers vous, pas vers les mangemorts, vers VOUS! Mais il a raison, vous ne méritez pas d'être ses amis. Il est trop bien pour vous.  
  
Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui la claqua. Elle sortit sue cette dernière claque.  
  
Fin du flash-back.  
  
_Tu leur a vraiment dis çà! S'exclama Phoebe. _Oui. _Tu veux que je te dises quelque chose Gin'? Tu es vraiment digne de confiance! Toi tu es une amie, une vraie. Je suppose que maintenant çà va être chaud à Gryffondor pour toi! _Certainement, Ron et Hermione sont devenus les chefs de file. _Tu veux venir partager mon humble quartier résidentiel? Et nos cours bien évidemment! _Je peux? _Je pense que çà ne posera pas de problèmes mais il faut en parler à Dumbledore avant. Mais dès maintenant je te déclare membre officiel de la maison du phoenix d'or.  
  
Phoebe transforma alors le griffon qui se trouvait sur la robe de Ginny en phoenix d'or.  
  
_Tes affaires seront là dès ton réveil demain. Maintenant dors. _Merci, mais toi? _Moi? j'ai déjà fait ma nuit! Ne me regardes pas comme çà, tu verras avec l'entraînement tu auras de moins en moins besoin de dormir! Bonne nuit.  
  
Phoebe se dirigea vers la porte et quand elle la referma, Ginny dormait à poings fermés. Phoebe avait l'intention de rendre une visite au professeur Dumbledore. Arrivée dans le salon, elle remarqua Harry qui dormait avec une certaine carte dans la main. Elle y jeta un ?il et prononça la formule pour que le parchemin devienne vierge. Elle recouvrit Harry d'une couverture et se rendit au bureau du directeur. Cette fois-ci, elle connaissait le mot de passe ("Voldemort") et elle entra sans problème dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
_Mlle Rowen je ne pensais pas à une visite si tardive. _Excusez-moi professeur mais je suis venue vous parler de . _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la petite esclandre de ce soir! Çà a fait le plus grand bien à tout le monde! _Je ne voulais pas parler de çà. _Alors de quoi voulez-vous parler? _De Ginny Weasleys. _Je m'en doutais. Ginny pourra suivre le même entraînement que vous! J'en suis sûre, elle possède une grande aura magique. _Comment? _Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle vous rejoigne. J'en parlerais demain aux professeurs, puis aux élèves. _Professeur? _Oui. _Est-ce que je pourrais réserver le terrain de Quidditch. C'est pour Harry voyez-vous! Il n'a pas volé depuis une éternité! _C'est d'accord, je vous le réserve pour tout le week-end prochain. _Merci beaucoup professeur! Je voudrais lui faire une surprise! _Je ne dirais rien! _Pourrais-je avoir une autorisation signée de votre part? Nous risquons d'être embêtée par quelques équipes. voyez-vous? _Je voie. Je vous la ferais parvenir. _Bien, je vais vous laisser professeur. Bonne nuit. _Bonjour Mlle Rowen.  
  
Phoebe lui fit un sourire et repartit vers sa chambre. Décidément, cette année scolaire promettait! Elle ne verrait de toutes les couleurs et dès demain il lui faudrait affronter les regards, surtout ceux de Myriam, Hermione et Ron. Elle arriva dans son appartement. Harry dormait toujours ainsi que les filles. Elle se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, Lola ayant installé un lit de camp dans le bureau, et chercha un livre. Elle ne le trouva pas, à la place elle découvrit une sorte d'album photo. Sur la première page, une phrase indiquait qu'elle allait revivre les moments heureux de sa vie. Jusqu'à 7h le lendemain, elle replongea dans un passé lointain, elle se vit même dans le ventre de sa mère. C'est sur cette dernière image qu'elle se décida à aller réveiller ses camarades.  
  
Chapitre 12: Enfin du Quidditch!  
  
Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Ginny s'installa directement à sa nouvelle table. Ron ne devait pas voir çà sous le même ?il que sa s?ur vu qu'il se dirigea vers elle d'une manière qui faisait peur.  
  
_Ginny retourne à notre table immédiatement! _Notre table? Tu n'as pas remarqué que je n'étais plus dans la même maison que toi? _Comment as-tu osé? _C'est simple, intervint Fée, après deux claques, les décisions se prennent beaucoup plus rapidement! _Toi, on t'as pas sonné! _Je te défends de leur parler comme çà Ron! _Tiens voilà qu'Harry s'y met maintenant! Fit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. Elles ne savent pas se défendre sans toi? _Oh si, elles le savent Granger. Et c'est pour çà que j'interviens. alors maintenant t'embarques ton Weasleys et faites nous de l'air.  
  
Le fait qu'Harry les ai appelés à la façon de Malfoy les avaient calmer.  
  
_Bien, Potter nous nous en allons. _Je te remercie Granger. Mais ce n'est pas tout de le dire, il faut le faire! Peut-être veux-tu que je te raccompagnes? _Non merci Potter, je ne veux pas être vue à ton bras.  
  
Elle alla rejoindre sa table avec Ron. Ce fut après cette altercation que Dan arriva. Il allait se diriger vers le petit groupe mais Myriam le monopolisa.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut changer en peu de temps celle-là! _Miara! Mais où étais-tu? _J'étais parti dans mon royaume pour me ressourcer! _Es-tu au courant? _Oh oui! Je me suis trompée sur leurs comptes! J'espère que tu me pardonneras! _Ne t'inquiètes pas petite fée. A ton avis, que vas faire Dan? _C'est ton meilleur ami, il va rejeter cette ********* et venir te rejoindre! _Voyons Miara, on ne parle pas comme çà! Surtout devant des gens! Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. _Excusez-moi. fit-elle d'un air contrit.  
  
La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit laissant passer un Dan tout rouge.  
  
_Dan, que se passe-t-il? _Je me suis pris un savon! _Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous! _Non, j'ai mieux! Je fais l'espion! ils vont vous jouer un mauvais coup. _Merci. _De rien Phoebe. _Appelles moi Fée, mes amis m'appellent comme çà!  
  
Phoebe esquissa un sourire pendant que Dan rejoignait Myriam. Harry était hors de lui.  
  
_Je vais aller l'étriper ce gars! _Non Harry, on n'étripe pas les espions! Fit-elle doucement.  
  
Alors, sur tous les visages de la petite table se dessina un sourire machiavélique.  
  
_Ils vont apprendre à nous connaître. _La relève des Maraudeurs est assurée.  
  
Ils se turent, Dumbledore prenant la parole.  
  
_Comme vous avez pu le constater, Mlle Weasleys a quitté les Gryffondors. Je vous demanderais de ne pas l'embêter. Merci. Mlle Weasleys ne suivra plus les cours non plus.  
  
Le discours était bref mais précis.  
  
_Oh non! _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? _On est lundi! Je suis de ronde avec Hermione! _Si tu veux je fais ma ronde avec Hermione et toi avec Dan! Je sais que vous êtes les maîtres des farces et attrapes à vous deux! _Çà te gène pas? _Si beaucoup! C'est pour çà que je te le proposes idiot! _Dans ce cas, j'accepte!  
  
La journée se passa rapidement, le tour de garde arriva rapidement. Phoebe put constater qu'Hermione était surprise de la voir arriver.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Rowen? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage. _Je suis venue faire le tour de garde! _T'étais pas cessée le faire avec Dan? _Ce crétin! Certainement pas! Un coup je suis son amie un autre pas! Faut pas exagéré! On le fait ce tour ou pas? _Ouais! Vous êtes plutôt doué pour arriver à embobiner Ginny comme çà! _Gin' se débrouille toute seule Granger! Maintenant la ferme! Silensium.  
  
Phoebe fut alors tranquille pour le reste de sa ronde. Granger lui lançait des regards furieux.  
  
_Bon et bien notre ronde est finie, je crois! Je vais te laisser! Bonne nuit Granger! Au fait le sort disparaîtra quand tu arriveras devant la grosse dame normalement.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla retrouver les garçons.  
  
_Alors, çà avance? _Ouais! Et toi avec Granger? _C'est très utile le sortilège du ferme ta bouche! _T'as fait çà! _Oui! Le pire c'est qu'elle l'a pas vu venir! Tu devrais partir Dan, c'est l'heure! _Ouais, je m'en vais! Bonne nuit! _Salut Dan!  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passa sans embrouille. Gin' fit la connaissance de Sirius. Dumbledore avait raison, elle apprenait vite! Enfin, le samedi arriva, Phoebe avait trouvé les deux batteurs, Sirius et Remus, ainsi qu'un gardien, le professeur Rogue! Et oui le même! Tous étaient au courant à part Harry. D'ailleurs quand celui-ci se réveilla, il ne trouva personne! Juste un mot:  
  
Rejoints- moi dans le Hall. Fée.  
  
Il se dépêcha de s'y rendre. Arrivé sur place, celle-ci lui banda les yeux.  
  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? _Surprise! _Tu sais que j'aime pas çà! _Suis-moi.  
  
Phoebe lui prit la main et le conduisit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Elle enleva enfin le foulard.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? _On va jouer au Quidditch! A moins que tu ne veuilles pas? _Bien sûr que je veux. mais il nous faudrait une équipe adverse! _Harry, on va s'entraîner d'abord sinon on va se ramasser! Intervint Sirius. _T'as raison parrain! En piste.  
  
Il se révéla qu'ils formaient une équipe particulièrement douée. Leur entraînement fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'équipe de Gryffondor et par la même occasion de son capitaine.  
  
_Tiens Weasleys t'as pris du grade? Demanda Harry. _Çà se voit Potter! Maintenant dégages! Nous allons jouer! _Tu appelles çà jouer? _Peut-être jouez-vous mieux que nous? Vous n'êtes que des amateurs! _Ron! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas en cours que vous avez à nous parler sur ce ton! Rétorqua Remus. De toute façon, on vous bat sans problème. _Mais oui professeur. _T'as peut-être peur de te faire battre Weasleys? _Tu t'y mets Rowen? _Je te propose une chose, continua-t-elle. Un match. Si vous gagnez, on part. Si nous gagnons, tu vas souffrir Weasleys! Pari tenu? _Pari tenu!  
  
Mme Bibine se proposa pour faire le commentaire du match. Bientôt tout Poudlard fut au courant du match qui avait lieu. Mme Bibine sonna le début de la partie.  
  
_Bien, les capitaines serrez-vous la main! Enfourchez vos balais. Je lâche les balles, partez.  
  
Elle appliqua le sort du Sonorus et se mit à commenter le match.  
  
_Ce sont les poursuiveuses de Potter qui ont le souaffle en main. Weasleys. Rowen.Weasleys, feinte, passe à Helsou et BUT!! 10 à 0 pour Potter! Aussitôt le but marquée Rowen de nouveau à l'attaque, feinte une fois de plus le capitaine de Gryffondor et BUT!! 20 à 0 pour Potter. On dirait que les attrapeurs ont vu le Vif d'or! Potter se précipite sur la balle suivi par Crivey, son remplaçant chez Gryffondor. Un cognard est venu dévié sa course et a fait prendre du retard à Potter mais les deux cognards envoyés pas Black et Lupin ralentissent et mettent hors jeu Crivey. Le match est fini, Potter a eu le Vif. Son équipe remporte le match 170 à 0!  
  
Dans les gradins, la foule s'est tue. Les Gryffondors, équipe imbattable, se sont fait humilié par des joueurs du dimanche! Le stade les hue. L'équipe vêtue de rouge se précipite morte de honte dans les vestiaires.  
  
_Eh! Weasleys! T'as pas oublié notre pari? _Non! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il sur un ton hargneux. _T'inquiètes, tu auras une belle surprise! Foi de Phoebe! Tu peux t'attendre au pire!  
  
Phoebe le vit regagner son vestiaire suivi de près par Hermione. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son équipe et s'adressa à eux avec un grand sourire:  
  
_On va bien s'amuser! _De quoi tu parles Fée? Demanda Gin'. _Figures-toi Gin', j'ai fait un pari avec ton frère. S'il perdait, il souffrirait. _Mais. tu sais c'est quand même mon frère. _T'inquiètes pas Gin', je pense juste que j'ai trouvé un cobaye parfait pour nos nouveaux sorts et attrapes! Tu vois ce que je veux dire? _Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez toutes les deux? Intervint Sirius. _Rien. Répondirent-elles en ch?ur avec un sourire angélique. _Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit!  
  
C'est avec un plan déjà en tête que Phoebe repartit vers sa chambre. Ronald Weasleys allait souffrir pour le bal de Noël! Elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'elle s'en souviendrait, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait le voir avoir peur, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir, elle avait décider de profiter de son avantage. Et pour çà, il fallait qu'elle parle à Gin' et à Gin' seulement.  
  
Chapitre 13: Vacances et humiliation.  
  
Phoebe n'avait pas rencontré Ron depuis qu'il avait perdu son match de Quidditch contre eux. Il l'évitait. bref, le temps avait filé à une vitesse extraordinaire, les membres de la maison du ph?nix d'or avaient acquis une grande puissance. Ce qui leur servaient pour se maîtriser, surtout pour Harry qui devait une fois par semaine faire une ronde de deux heures avec Granger. Le sortilège du ferme ta bouche avait été une vrai trouvaille sur ce plan là. Phoebe quant à elle récoltait des informations de son espion attitré pendant ces fameuses gardes. Ce fut d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces rondes qu'elle mit Dan au courant pour sa vengeance.  
  
_Bah, dis-moi! Ron ne va plus osé t'approcher après çà! Il ne va plus vouloir sortir tout court! Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. _Je compte sur toi Dan! A part Gin', personne n'est au courant, OK? _Même pas Harry? _Sûrement pas lui! Déjà que c'est vers lui que vont se tourner tous les soupçons. _T'as raison, vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien! _Bon, Dan je vais te laisser! La garde est finie! _Bye Fée! _Salut.  
  
Ce fut sur ces mots que Phoebe le quitta. En effet, elle ne le verrait pas avant longtemps vu que la semaine prochaine c'était les vacances de Noël et qu'un bal avait été organisé pour l'occasion. Phoebe restait mais Marc la rejoindrait car sa marraine et son parrain devait partir pour affaires urgentes. Elle passerait donc ses vacances entourées des gens qu'elle aimait. La dernière semaine passa très vite le dernier jour d'école étant le 21 décembre, il lui restait peu de temps pour acheter ses cadeaux. Elle profita du week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour aller faire ses achats, seule. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les cadeaux. Pour Sirius elle prit un livre sur le sens de l'animagi chien. Pour Remus, elle découvrit, le sortilège anti- souffrance qui pouvait se combiner avec la potion tue-loup. Pour Gin' elle trouva un pendentif destiné aux amis, elle lui en prit un et acheta le même pour elle. Pour son frère, elle dégotta un mini balai qui lui permettait de voler. Les cadeaux les plus durs à trouver furent ceux d'Harry et de Lola; cependant elle finit par trouver celui de Lola, un magnifique bracelet magique évidemment où on pouvait distinguer toutes les variétés de plantes. Elle mit beaucoup plus de temps à trouver celui d'Harry et finalement elle se décida pour un étui à baguette couleurs rouge et or, rien de mieux pour l'héritier de Gryffondor! Ce fut les mains pleines et la bourse plus légère qu'elle rentra au château. A peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle entendit le bruit significatif qui indiquait l'arrivée d'une personne. Et une seule personne arrivait par la poudre de cheminette, Marc.  
  
_Marc! S'écria-t-elle. _Phoebe! Tu m'a beaucoup manqué! S'exclama-t-il. _Prêt à passer tes vacances à Poudlard? Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser! _Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? _Pour l'instant, on va ranger tes affaires dans ma chambre, puis tu va aller te faire une beauté parce que je doute que mes amis apprécient les ramoneurs et après on va aller manger. Çà te va comme programme? _Ouais! _Alors, direction la chambre!  
  
Après que Marc eut rangé ses affaires et pris une douche, Phoebe lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire.  
  
_C'est super beau! C'est toi qu'à tout choisi? _Oui, c'est moi et .  
  
Mais à ce moment là elle fut interrompue par le tableau qui pivotait faisant place à Harry.  
  
_Harry! Toi aussi tu vas faire Noël avec nous? Demanda Marc. _Et oui! Je passe mes vacances à Poudlard moi aussi! Avec toi, Phoebe, mon parrain, un ami de celui-ci et moi! _C'est super! Je vais avoir plein de cadeaux alors! _Marc!! S'exclama Phoebe outrée. _Bah quoi? C'est pas vrai? _Je n'en sais rien! Si tu as été sage, tu auras un cadeau mais sinon. _Non! Pas du charbon! _Je pense qu'il serait temps d'y aller! On ne va pas nous attendre pour manger! Intervint Harry. _Direction la Grande Salle! _Chouette!  
  
Sur le chemin, Marc raconta à sa s?ur et Harry tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'école depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. En effet, Phoebe avait beau envoyé Eclat deux fois par semaine à son frère, celui-ci ne savait pas écrire à part son nom. Ce fut donc quand il récitait les couleurs de l'arc- en-ciel qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Phoebe et Harry furent tout d'abord surpris de ne voir qu'une table dressée dans la Grande Salle, mais il se rendirent vite compte que c'était les vacances. Ils s'installèrent donc aux côtés de Sirius, enfin, Marc à côté de Sirius. Patmol avait un don avec les enfants, c'était incontestable.  
  
_Dis-moi Sirius, çà te dirait de faire du baby-sitting? _Moi? Certainement pas! La dernière fois que j'en ai fait c'était avec Harry et je m'en souviens encore!  
  
Durant tout le repas, Sirius raconta toutes les anecdotes possibles et inimaginables à propos de son filleul qui aurait apprécié ne pas être là! Cependant, quand Phoebe réalisa que son frère commençait à bailler, elle s'adressa à son entourage:  
  
_Et bien, nous allons vous laisser, M. Rowen a besoin de repos. Tu dis au revoir? _Au revoir et à demain matin!  
  
Phoebe alla coucher son frère puis alla ensuite lire dans le salon. Elle y fut bientôt rejoint par les reste de la compagnie. Pendant les vacances, Lola était retournée voir sa famille; Gin' insistant pour ne pas rater le bal de Noël. D'ailleurs le bal arriva à une vitesse surprenante. Quand Phoebe ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle réalisa que c'était le 24 décembre et que le bal était ce soir. Soudain, elle s'affola: elle n'avait pas de cavalier! Mais elle s'affola encore plus lorsqu'elle découvrit que Marc n'était pas dans son lit. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et en descendant vers le salon, elle entendit la voix babillarde de son frère.  
  
_Marc! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! _Fallait pas, je jouais avec Harry! _Harry? _Oui, je suis là! Répondit celui-ci en sortant de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. _Je devais le trouver! _D'accord! bon, on va déjeuner? _Ouais! J'y vais tout de suite! _Très bien on te rejoint. _Dis donc il est en super forme ton frère aujourd'hui! Tu vas au bal ce soir? _Oui, bien sûr! _Tu as un cavalier? _Non, mais il ne rate rien, je danse d'une façon pitoyable! _Alors, accepterais-tu de me marcher sur les pieds ce soir? Demanda Harry.  
  
Phoebe le dévisagea un temps sans comprendre. Puis elle éclata de rire.  
  
_Bien sûr! Original comme demande! _C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, désolé! Répliqua-t-il d'un air contrit.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa sans aucun gros accident à déplorer: Marc se perdit au moins deux fois dans le château ! Bientôt l'heure de se préparer arriva. Phoebe s'excusa auprès d'Harry en le mettant à la porte.  
  
_Excuse-moi, mais si tu veux une cavalière habillée d'une façon convenable il faut que tu t'en ailles. Marc devait rester avec Mme Pomfresh pour la soirée, d'ailleurs, il y était déjà! Phoebe fut donc tranquille pour se préparer. Elle sortit sa robe de soirée, une robe de sorcière bleu-argent avec des manches évasées. Sur sa robe on pouvait voir de temps en temps une fée passée. D'ailleurs,..  
  
_Miara? Tu es là? _Oui! Je me repose! Cette robe te vas très bien! _Merci. Alors qu'à tu fais depuis la dernière fois? _Si tu veux je peux te raconter en te coiffant? _Tu veux me coiffer? _Oui, si çà ne gêne pas. _Absolument pas.  
  
Phoebe écouta les aventures de sa fée pendant au moins 1/2 heure sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa coiffure. Elle avait confiance en Miara, tout ce qu'elle faisait était réussi, pourquoi pas sa coiffure?  
  
_Voilà, c'est fini!  
  
La jeune fille se dirigea vers le miroir et fut époustouflée. En effet, Miara lui avait coiffée les cheveux à la manière des fées. Sa tête était ornée d'une seule pince qui représentait un papillon et dont les ailles bougeaient; cette pince retenait une cascade de boucles blondes.  
  
_Tu a fait un miracle! _Non, je t'ai juste coiffée convenablement. Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Un, ton cavalier t'attends et deux, tu as un tour à jouer, non? _Si tu as raison! Je pourrais te demander de jeter un ?il sur Marc? _T'inquiètes pas pour lui, vas-y!  
  
Elle alla rejoindre Harry dans le salon. Quand il la vit, celui-ci ne fut capable que d'ouvrir la boche.  
  
_Ferme la bouche! Les mouches c'est pas bon! Dis donc tu es très élégant ce soir! _Et toi tu es tout simplement magnifique. Parvint-il à articuler. _Merci! Répondit-elle en rougissant.  
  
Ils se rendirent alors vers la salle de bal où se répartissait des tables rondes de deux à six personnes. Le couple s'en appropria une de quatre personnes, près de celle des professeurs qui étaient comme d'habitude à la même table. Ils étaient étonnés, en effet, il n'y avait pas grand monde quand ils arrivèrent; c'était un bien car tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers eux. Au centre de la salle, il y avait la piste de danse et au dessus des milliers de bougies volaient. Ils passèrent un bon moment tous les deux puis ils virent apparaître Gin' avec à son bras une personne bien connue: Dan!  
  
_Tu as laissé tomber ta place d'espion? _Ouais, j'en avais marre! De plus Gin' est d'une très bonne compagnie par rapport à Myriam. _Alors cachottière, depuis combien de temps fréquentes-tu mon meilleur ami? _Oui, depuis combien de temps? Insista Harry. _Et vous depuis combien de temps vous tenez-vous la main? Coupa Dan. _Depuis que Harry m'a invité à danser! Cette réponse vous satisfait? _Pas tout à fait. _Comment çà? _Comment danser sans musique? Demanda Dan avec un méchant sourire sur le visage. _Comme çà!  
  
Phoebe se leva en entraînant Harry, elle murmura un sort et bientôt une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la salle. Alors, elle se laissa guider pour une danse pas trop rythmée au son de la musique. Puis quand l'air fut fini, ils regagnèrent leur table où étaient installés Gin' et Dan.  
  
_Satisfait Mônsieur? Demanda-t-elle à Dan pendant que Gin' cachait un sourire. _Parfaitement, la musique était jolie, de plus je crois que tout Poudlard a compris avant vous que vous étiez faits. _Que veux-tu dire Dan? L'interrompit Harry. _Il voulait dire que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre! termina Ginny. _Quoi? Dirent-ils en ch?ur. _Pas du tout, Harry est comme un frère pour moi!  
  
Mais Phoebe savait qu'ils avaient raison, de plus à voir la tête d'Harry, elle sut qu'il éprouvait la même chose qu'elle. A la fin de la soirée, après l'humiliation de Ron; elle lui dirait.  
  
_Tiens! Regardez qui se dirige vers nous! Prononça Gin' à haute voix.  
  
Phoebe se tourna vers l'entrée et vit une Myriam rouge de colère se diriger vers leur table suivie de Ron et Hermione, tous les deux dans le même état.  
  
_Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu as fait à mon petit ami Ginny? Demanda Myriam. _Elle ne m'a rien fait! Et je ne suis plus Ton petit ami. Rétorqua Dan. _Alors c'est Rowen? _Consti, mon meilleur ami sait régler ses affaires de c?ur tout seul. _Depuis combien de temps joues-tu le traître Dan? Demanda Hermione. _Il ne fait pas le traître Granger, juste l'espion. Répliqua Harry. _Voilà que Saint Potter s'y met! Lança Ron. _Tiens Ron! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué! N'aurais tu pas oublié que tu as un pari à tenir? Fit Phoebe d'une manière innocente. _Non. pas du tout. dit-il en devenant pâle comme un linge. _Dans ce cas c'est parfait car j'ai trouvé ce que tu allais faire! Et tu vas t'en souvenir!!! Crois-moi. Mais je préfère garder l'effet surprise. Bois çà! _Non! _Un pari est un pari! Bois!  
  
Ron ne put que s'exécuter.  
  
_Nous ne vous retenons pas. Au revoir et passez une bonne soirée. Conclut Ginny.  
  
Harry jetait des regards interrogateurs à Phoebe pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait boire à Ron, mais celle-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était. tous les élèves furent bientôt réunis. Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer son discours.  
  
_Chers élèves, aujourd'hui c'est pour la plupart d'entre vous un Noël sans des membres de votre famille. J'espère cependant que vous vous sentez comme chez vous ici. Je ne serais pas long car je meurs de faim et vous aussi certainement. Donc Bon appétit.  
  
A la fin du discours, Phoebe pleurait: son premier Noël sans ses parents! Et dire qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé! Harry vit son désarroi et lui proposa un tour dans le parc. Ce qu'elle accepta, de toute manière elle n'avait pas très faim. Ils sortirent discrètement et s'installèrent près du lac. Çà avait toujours été leur endroit. L'endroit où il leur était impossible de sombrer. Harry sécha les larmes de son amie. Non, il ne la considérait pas comme une amie, ni comme une s?ur d'ailleurs; il l'aimait! mais elle, est- ce qu'elle l'aimait? le seul moyen de le savoir était de se lancer.  
  
_Phoebe? Je peux te dire quelque chose? _Bien sûr! Elle tourna son regard vers lui, le bleu affrontant le vert. _Je sais pas si ce que je vais te dire va te plaire et si çà te plaît pas j'espère qu'on restera ami quand même. _Vas-y Harry. L'encouragea-t-elle. _Je.Je t'aime! _. _Je savais bien que j'aurais du me taire. _Non, moi aussi je t'aime Harry mais.  
  
Phoebe ne put finir sa phrase, Harry s'était déjà penché vers elle et l'embrassait. Soudain ils furent enveloppés d'une lumière rouge et bleue. Quand celle-ci disparut, il y avait à leurs pieds un mot.  
  
Héritiers,  
  
Vous vous êtes enfin rencontrés, et maintenant vous vous aimez. A vous deux vous vaincrez le mal à tout jamais.  
  
Rowena et Godric.  
  
Les deux héritiers restèrent là, en silence. Puis quand ils eurent assimilé ce qu'il venaient d'apprendre, ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent entourés d'un dôme en verre et au sommet de ce dôme se trouvait du gui! Le jeune couple se regarda et sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ensuite ils retrouvèrent Gin' et Dan qui affichaient de grands sourires vainqueurs.  
  
_Comme çà, on avait tort? Demanda Gin'.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Ron semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'il avait bu une potion mais le lendemain il s'en rappellerait surtout quand Phoebe lui montrerait comment tout le monde le voyait! Elle en riait d'avance! Les deux couples passèrent leurs soirées à danser et quand ils eurent mal aux pieds, ils décidèrent de rentrer se coucher. Vu que c'était la nuit de Noël, ils décidèrent de dormir tous ensemble. Ils partirent alors vers la chambre de Phoebe où Marc devait normalement dormir. Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit mais bientôt un cri de guerre retentit et on vit passer un Marc tout rouge poursuivit par un Sirius qui ressemblait à un shtroumph.  
  
_Hum Hum. Toussota Harry.  
  
Aussitôt les fautifs s'arrêtèrent. pendant que Marc fixait sa s?ur d'un air de dire je vais me faire gronder, Sirius s'affalait sur un fauteuil.  
  
_Et bien Sirius, je croyais que le baby-sitting et toi çà faisait deux! Dit Phoebe. _C'est vrai. Se justifia l'intéressé. _Alors, c'est pour çà que tu ignores qu'à cette là, un petit frère devrait déjà dormir. Et çà depuis longtemps! _Oui, çà doit être pour çà! _Et toi Marc? Demanda-t-elle. _J'attendais le père Noël! Répliqua-t-il avec son sourire d'ange.  
  
Phoebe se retenait de ne pas rire. Devant elle, un frère qui mentait et de l'autre côté, un Sirius épuisé.  
  
_Bon, et bien nous allons tous nous coucher! Et demain, on ouvrira les cadeaux! _Ouais! Hurla Marc.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Des matelas apparurent dans le salon. Tous s'allongèrent et le plus surprenant fut que c'est le plus excité qui s'endormit le premier: Marc. Les autres ne tardèrent pas et ils eurent raison car le lendemain à 8 heures, un petit diable était debout.  
  
_C'est Noël! Les cadeaux sont arrivés tout le monde debout!  
  
Personne ne put résister à ce réveil matin. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux en premier. Sans aucun doute il avait été gâté. Ensuite, chacun ouvrit à tour de rôle ses propres cadeaux. Phoebe passant en dernière. Elle put constater que tous ses cadeaux plaisaient, la tête de Remus quand il avait découvert le sortilège! Son tour arriva. Elle commença par les cadeaux de la famille. Elle avait reçu une radio magique ainsi qu'un baladeur qui avait été trafiqué pour fonctionné dans les deux mondes. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua au cadeau de Lola en espérant que celle-ci est reçue le sien. Elle lui avait offert un petit bibelot qui lui appartenait mais elle savait combien elle l'aimait; en effet dans ses mains se trouvaient une broche en forme d'ange. Elle s'attaqua au cadeau de Gin', Dan et Remus, ils lui offraient ensemble, c'était. un nécessaire à baguette et vu le coffret il avait du coûté cher. Vint ensuite celui de Sirius: une magnifique plume de ph?nix, une plume d'or. à présent il ne lui restait plus que deux cadeaux, celui de son frère et d'Harry. voyant que son frère n'y tenait plus, elle prit son cadeau: c'était un album photo de leur famille avant le massacre, et sur la couverture il avait écrit Pour ma Phoebe que j'aime beaucoup. Phoebe sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux, Harry dut le remarquer car il se dépêcha de changer de sujet.  
  
_N'oublies pas le mien! J'ai eu du mal à trouver! J'espère que çà te plaira.  
  
Elle prit donc le paquet et put voir à l'intérieur une autre petite fée.  
  
_Harry? _C'est la s?ur de Miara. A elle deux elles peuvent te protéger du plus puissant des sorciers! _Merci, c'est gentil.  
  
Miara fut heureuse de retrouver un membre de sa famille.  
  
_C'est pas que, mais j'ai faim moi! dit Dan. _T'as raison, allons manger. De plus je dois voir quelque chose aujourd'hui.  
  
Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'ils virent Ron accompagné d'Hermione rentré. Comme elle l'avait convenu, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu ce qu'il se passait. Quand ces deux là constatèrent qu'ils faisaient la risée générale, ils se dirigèrent vers Phoebe.  
  
_Tu m'as fait quoi Rowen? Lui cracha-t-il. _J'ai mis en application le résultat du pari mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, Revele. Tu sais que tu es très mignon en homme des cavernes! Tu vas resté ici toute la journée! Pour le pari. Lança innocemment Phoebe. _Tu vas me le payer Rowen. _J'ai peur Granger! Maintenant de l'air s'il vous plaît! Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar cette nuit! Merci.  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa à merveille. Phoebe avait humilié Ron et s'était amusée. De plus, pour la première année, elle n'avait pas de devoir de vacances à faire. Ce fut sur ces événements, que l'année s'acheva. 


	2. chapitre 14 à 20

Chapitre 14 : Deuxième animagi.  
  
Un mois avait passé depuis les dernières vacances, Marc était reparti chez sa tante et Lola était rentrée. Les cinq amis poursuivaient leurs entraînements intensifs, surtout Phoebe qui voulait à tout prix découvrir sa forme animagi. Elle avait fait des recherches et seul un animal était plus puissant que le ph?nix.  
  
Durant ses recherches elle avait du partagé la bibliothèque avec Granger. Elle avait appris qu'elle désirait devenir un animagi ainsi que Weasleys et Consti. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis le lendemain de Noël. Bien sûr, tout Poudlard se souvenait encore d'un homme des cavernes roux et en riait encore.  
  
Ainsi quand elle avait appris par pur hasard, alors qu'elle était sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, leurs intentions, elle avait convenu de les surveiller de près. Même si elle ne les portait pas dans son c?ur, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils restent des animaux à vie suite à une mauvaise transformation. Phoebe s'était promis de ne pas intervenir mais à ce moment là, ils allaient faire une bêtise gigantesque.  
  
_Arrêtez ! Les interrompit-elle.  
  
_Rowen, tu nous espionnes ? Depuis quand? Demanda Ron.  
  
_Depuis que ta petite amie a emprunté un beau livre sur Comment devenir animagi ! Et donc vous allez faire une bêtise.  
  
_Tu te permets de nous donner des leçons ? Fit sèchement Hermione.  
  
_Oui, je me permets ! Il faut réciter l'incantation après avoir fait une liste de vos qualités, quoique je doute que vous en ayez ! Et estimez-vous heureux que je me taise ! Maintenant au revoir ! Termina-t-elle.  
  
_Qui nous dit qu'on peut avoir confiance en toi ? Déclara Myriam.  
  
_Personne ne peut vous le dire ! Mais sachez que si je ne m'étais pas tu vous auriez été renvoyé depuis longtemps déjà ! Alors je vous demande de faire çà correctement.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Phoebe rejoignit sa chambre pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement pour elle, cette nuit là, Harry fit un cauchemar qu'elle partagea ainsi que Lola. Dans ce cauchemar, elle put voir plusieurs jeunes hommes roux, trois plus précisément. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique pour savoir qu'ils étaient de la famille Weasleys. Ils étaient en train de combattre un groupe de mangemorts avec plusieurs aurors mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir. Phoebe ne sut pas comment elle fit, mais elle se retrouva en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Aussitôt qu'elle s'en aperçut, elle s'empara de sa baguette et commença à neutraliser les mangemorts. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus un seul en état de combattre. Un jeune homme roux se dirigea alors vers elle.  
  
_Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu?  
  
_Je m'appelle Phoebe. Et toi?  
  
_Charlie. Charlie Weasleys. Tu viens d'où?  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius et Remus arrivait.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Fée? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs! Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici? Demanda Sirius.  
  
_D'abord, si je suis ici c'est pour combattre les mangemorts. Comment je me suis retrouvée ici? J'en ai aucune idée mais je vais bien, merci de vous être inquiété. Fit-elle d'une traite.  
  
_Ainsi tu es la pire ennemie de mon frère et tu viens nous sauver? Intervint Charlie.  
  
_La pire? J'en suis enchantée! Et vous aviez besoin d'aide! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venue! Bien que je ne sache pas comment j'ai fait! J'étais dans un rêve! Mais bon! J'ai été enchantée de vous connaître! Maintenant je vais rentrer car on s'inquiète pour moi à Poudlard.  
  
_D'accord! Sache aussi que si tu es la pire ennemie de Ron, tu es la meilleure amie de Gin'! Et je pense que, oui, tu ferais bien de rentrer! A une prochaine fois, dans d'autres circonstances j'espère!  
  
_Au revoir!  
  
Phoebe repartit donc vers Poudlard. Ce furent Sirius et Remus qui la ramenèrent car elle ne savait pas comment revenir! Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle fut accueilli par un comité d'accueil pas très content.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas bon sang! T'aurais pu te faire blesser! Çà va pas de t'aventurer dans des histoires pareilles, sans moi en plus! S'écria Harry.  
  
Phoebe dut subir les reproches des autres pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure.  
  
_C'est bon? Vous avez fini? Maintenant excusez-moi mais je vais me coucher! Fit-elle sèchement.  
  
Elle monta dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla d'un sort puissant qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle évacua toute sa colère avant de se retrouver au pays des rêves. Dans son rêve, elle se trouvait seule dans le noir mais elle aperçut soudain, un animal. Mais pas n'importe lequel: celui qui se révélait être son animagi.  
  
«_ Bonjour Phoebe. Tu t'es enfin décidée à m'affronter. Tu as été longue.  
  
_Je suis désolée mais.  
  
_Ne dis rien, c'est à moi de parler. Sache tout d'abord que çà fait des milliers d'années qu'aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'as pris mon apparence, ce qui fait de toi un être exceptionnel. Une personne capable de tout pour protéger son peuple, amis comme ennemis. Je dois t'avertir que tes ennemis pourraient se révéler des remarquables alliés dans cette guerre contre Voldemort. Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, il va falloir que tu travailles énormément sur ma forme car le prochain combat ne tarderas pas et si tu veux t'en sortir vivante il faudra que tu puisses te transformer en tes deux animagis. A ce moment là, toute ta puissance te seras donnée. Maintenant petite Fée, au revoir.»  
  
Phoebe se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres le lendemain. Son animagi était absolument époustouflant. Elle se prépara assez vite et quand elle arriva dans sa salle commune, elle put constater la présence des mêmes personnes qui semblaient l'attendre. Son sourire partit.  
  
_Bonjour, vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.  
  
_Oui. Çà va. Répondit Harry sèchement. Je crois, cependant, que nous n'avons pas pu finir par je ne sais quelle raison la discussion que nous avions commencé hier soir. Non?  
  
_Nous n'avions pas entamé une discussion vu que je n'ai pas eu la possibilité d'en placer une! Rétorqua-t-elle en colère. Mais si tu m'avais laissé parler, je t'aurais alors dit que je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée là-bas, que je n'ai pas été blessée, que tes frères vont bien Gin' et qu'une trentaine de mangemorts sont à Azcaban sous la direction du Ministère, les détraqueurs s'étant vus retirés leurs fonctions. Maintenant je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur mais si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu aurais trois frères en moins Gin'! déclara-t-elle.  
  
Après cette déclaration, tous restèrent sans rien dire.  
  
_J'ai faim, je vais manger. Dit-elle.  
  
Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où elle avala en vitesse son petit déjeuner avant que quiconque ne puisse la déranger. Elle alla rejoindre ensuite sa salle d'entraînement secrète pour travailler à sa forme d'animagi. Elle y resta toute la journée. Elle s'était apaisée, grâce à sa méditation et elle savait que si elle continuait ainsi, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de réaliser sa transformation!  
  
Elle se décida à descendre manger quand elle s'aperçut de l'heure. Je vais encore être la dernière! Et elle ne se trompa pas, tout Poudlard s'était retourné pour la voir rejoindre sa table. Mais ils durent se retourner vers Dumbledore qui désirait parler. Phoebe en profita pour s'installer.  
  
_Chers élèves, la nuit dernière notre première bataille contre Voldemort a été gagnée. Premièrement car les détraqueurs ont été enlevés d'Azcaban, deuxièmement, les géants les remplacent et troisièmement plus d'une trentaine de mangemorts ont été arrêtés. Ce soir les personnes responsables de cette victoire sont présents. Veuillez les accueillir comme il se doit.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors, révélant aux élèves Hagrid, Mme Maxime, Bill, Charlie et Percy Weasleys. Une ovation suivit. Ron se précipita vers ses frères tandis que Gin', elle, ne savait pas comment agir. Elle n'eut pas à bouger puisque ce fut Charlie qui se dirigea vers elle suivi de toute la fratrie.  
  
_Alors petite s?ur, on ne vient plus accueillir ses frères?  
  
_C'est à dire que.. Hésita Gin'.  
  
_T'inquiètes Gin', tu connais Charlie? Et pourtant il te fais toujours marcher autant. Intervint Bill en riant suivi de tout les personnes présentes autour d'eux.  
  
_Ne vous moquez pas d'elle! Les frères sont décidément incorrigible! Et les petits amis aussi.  
  
_Tiens notre sauveuse! Dit Percy.  
  
_Et la mienne par la même occasion. Ajouta Gin'.  
  
_Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait! Lui dit Charlie avec un clin d'?il.  
  
_Charlie je crois que tu devrais faire attention! Le petit ami ne vas pas être content! Fit Bill.  
  
_Pourtant, il devra faire avec! Dit Charlie. Car cette demoiselle est, tout comme nous, invitée à la table d'honneur!  
  
_Quoi? S'écrièrent les autres.  
  
_Excusez-moi. je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais je crois que certains ont faim. Vous vous verrez après le dîner. Intervint Dumbledore.  
  
Les trois Weasleys l'invitèrent, enfin la traînèrent, jusqu'à la table d'honneur où tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Phoebe n'y tint plus, elle sentit une colère l'envahir et avant qu'elle puisse se calmer se trouvait devant tout Poudlard .. Une colombe.  
  
A ce moment là, elle ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola. elle se sentait enfin libre mais elle allait devoir s'expliquer et çà elle ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours être le centre d'attention? Et là, elle ne s'était pas raté. En plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Mais elle était contente d'être une colombe, d'incarner la paix par ce temps de guerre et la pureté dans un monde cruel. Elle se sentait revivre tout simplement.  
  
Pendant ce temps là au château, les élèves parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient vus. Et ses amis s'inquiétaient.  
  
_Mais c'est pas vrai! Où est-elle partit encore? S'énerva Harry.  
  
_Maintenant je comprends. Fit Gin' évasivement.  
  
_Tu comprends quoi?  
  
_Comment elle a pu rejoindre mes frères.  
  
Chapitre 15: Ensemble.  
  
Le lendemain, ce fut Harry qui vint la réveiller. Elle avait passé la nuit dehors, mais un sort de réchauffement lui avait permis de ne pas prendre froid. Il l'a réveilla en douceur et quand elle se rendit compte de qui c'était, elle ne sut pas comment réagir.  
  
_Alors cachottière, bien dormi ? Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner si tu veux!  
  
_Merci. C'est gentil. Dit-elle.  
  
_Eh! Quelque chose ne vas pas?  
  
_Je. enfin. c'est à dire que.  
  
_Tu ne veux pas en parler?  
  
_Pas maintenant.  
  
_Alors, depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu vas te transformer en un animagi légendaire? La colombe te va comme un gant.  
  
_Je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps, et je ne pensais pas me transformer aussi rapidement mais quand je me suis rendue sur l'estrade tous les regards se sont posés sur moi et.  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle pleurait.  
  
_Je comprends. Moi aussi çà m'arrive et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on me parle comme si j'étais le Survivant, comme si personne ne me voyait comme moi je me voie.  
  
_Comme quelqu'un de normal! Dirent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
Ils se jetèrent un coup d'?il et éclatèrent de rire. Phoebe mangea après le petit déjeuner qu'Harry lui avait apporté.  
  
_Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi je te verrais toujours comme étant quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout! fit Harry.  
  
_Et nous aussi! S'exclamèrent Lola, Dan, Gin'.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour les voir apparaître.  
  
_Enchantée de vous voir.  
  
_Nous aussi et saches Fée que mon serment tiens et tiendra toujours! Amis jusqu'à la mort. Fit Dan.  
  
_Nous aussi, on en fait le serment. Ajoutèrent Gin' et Lola.  
  
_Merci. C'est gentil.  
  
_Au fait, dit Harry, le festin d'hier a été reporté à ce soir.  
  
A cette nouvelle, Fée fit la grimace.  
  
_Et il sera suivi d'un bal! Termina Harry sans se soucier de la grimace de Fée.  
  
_Mince! Je n'ai pas de cavalier! S'exclama celle-ci.  
  
Harry la regarda d'un drôle d'air et à sa tête, tout le monde se mit à rire.  
  
_Je t'ai eu!  
  
_Oh! Çà va pas se passer comme çà! Crois moi! Tu as devant toi le fils d'un des Maraudeurs!  
  
Et avant qu'elle est pu réagir, Harry la chatouillait. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les trois autres, ce qui se termina par une bataille fille contre garçon. La guerre des chatouilles fut remportée par les garçons! Ils étaient en train de reprendre leur souffle quand un gros chien noir surgit dans la salle.  
  
_Sirius? Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Harry.  
  
_On nous attaque!  
  
_Qui? Quoi?  
  
_Mangemorts et détraqueurs. Besoin de vous!  
  
Ils sortirent à toute vitesse pour rejoindre les combattants dans le parc. Il y avait des détraqueurs par dizaines et des mangemorts dans le même nombre. Quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation, tous s'exclamèrent:  
  
_Spero Patronum.  
  
Divers animaux surgirent alors devant eux faisant reculer d'une trentaine de mètres les détraqueurs. Soudain, un mangemort lança un sort en direction de Gin' qui ne l'avait pas vu. Ce fut Ron qui s'interposa et qui subit l'Endoloris. Voyant çà, Phoebe jeta tout de suite un Finite Incantatem et se dirigea vers Ron qui était en mauvais état.  
  
_Harry, Lola! Le sort du bouclier!  
  
Aussitôt trois dômes apparurent et se mêlèrent protégeant leurs alliés. Le dôme absorbait une grande partie des sorts mais laissait passé les trois sortilèges impardonnables. Ils faiblissaient quand elle vit apparaître Miara et sa s?ur, Mine.  
  
_Miara! J'en peux plus! Je vais lâcher prise!  
  
_Souviens-toi de ce que t'as dit ton animagi. Lui répondit celle-ci.  
  
Phoebe se transforma alors en colombe laissant les mangemorts stupéfiés par sa transformation. En colombe, elle n'eut à penser qu'immobilité pour qu'ils deviennent tous incapables de bouger (mangemorts et détraqueurs). Elle reprit alors forme humaine.  
  
_Je l'ai immobilisé mais ils sont encore en état de combattre! Lança-t- elle.  
  
En quelques minutes, tous les mangemorts étaient stupefixés et les détraqueurs hors d'état de nuire. Maintenant ils devaient les identifier. Ils trouvèrent beaucoup de personnes qu'ils connaissaient comme Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair.  
  
Phoebe fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir Malfoy.  
  
_Je comprends pas! Pourtant il avait été condamné à rester un moldu! Je lui avais enlevé tous ses pouvoirs.  
  
_Tu sais Phoebe, n'oublies pas qu'il est le fidèle de Voldemort! Lui dit Lola.  
  
_Tiens, en fait! C'est étonnant qu'on ne l'ait pas encore vu celui-là! Fit Harry.  
  
_Oui, enfin, je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas là. Je suis épuisée! Répondit Phoebe.  
  
_Le festin ne va pas avoir lieu? Demanda Phoebe.  
  
_Si, il est maintenu. Les interrompit Gin'.  
  
_Gin' çà va? T'es pas blessée?  
  
_T'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est plutôt Ron qui en as pris un coup. Dit- elle avant de fondre en larmes.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Ron? Dit Harry d'un ton interrogateur.  
  
_Il a subi l'Endoloris. pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes.  
  
_C'est pas vrai! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se dirigeait en courant vers l'infirmerie.  
  
_On rentre? Proposa Lola.  
  
_Oui, rentrons.  
  
Les trois jeunes filles partirent d'un pas pressé vers le château. Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient remarqué l'absence de Dan: l'une étant morte d'inquiétude pour son frère et les deux autres essayant de la rassurer. Ce fut quand Harry débarqua le sourire aux lèvres pour dîner que Phoebe sur qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
  
_Où est Dan?  
  
Elle avait dit çà en hurlant presque, s'attirant des regards parfois indignés de ces camarades. Lola, Harry et Gin' se regardèrent alors avec un regard inquiet. Que lui était-il arrivé? Mais avant qu'ils ne soient sortis de la salle, ils virent un hibou noir fondre sur Fée.  
  
_C'est. fit Fée d'une voix hésitante.  
  
_Oui, c'est le hibou de Voldemort.  
  
Elle tendit la lettre à Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas la lire, ses yeux étaient déjà plein de larmes.  
  
_Alors?  
  
_Il l'a pris en otage. Ils demandent après nous trois. Seulement nous trois!  
  
Toute la salle s'étaient tue. Les regards étaient braqués vers eux. Gin' pleurait de plus belle et Phoebe essayait de s'en empêcher mais n'y arrivait pas.  
  
_Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le bal de ce soir est annulé. Veuillez regagner vos salles communes où vous mangerez ce soir. Merci. Annonça Dumbledore. Harry, Phoebe, Lola et Ginny, pouvez-vous me suivre?  
  
Ils obéirent et se retrouvèrent dans son bureau. Avec eux, Sirius, Remus, les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall. Dumbledore fut direct.  
  
_Que comptez-vous faire?  
  
_Allez le chercher. Répondit Lola.  
  
_Il en est hors de question! S'exclama Rogue.  
  
_Non! Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse là-bas avec ce monstre! S'emporta Gin'.  
  
_Dans ce cas.  
  
_Non, on y va seuls. Tous les quatre. Vous nous retarderez. Coupa Phoebe.  
  
Les adultes ne surent pas quoi répondre devant ses adolescents qui étaient décidés.  
  
_Si Harry y va, j'y vais aussi! Il n'ira pas sans moi! dit Sirius.  
  
_Je suis un grand garçon, j'y vais seul Sirius.  
  
_Mais..  
  
_Çà suffit maintenant! Fit Phoebe. Nous y allons à point c'est tout et vous, vous restez là!  
  
_Excuse-moi Fée. Intervint Remus. Mais Voldemort n'a-t-il pas stipulé qu'il ne voulais que vous trois? Or si Ginny vient, nous venons.  
  
_Gin' ne viendra pas avec nous. Lui répondit Phoebe.  
  
C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle quitta le bureau du directeur suivi des trois autres.  
  
_Comment çà je ne viens pas? Tu m'as vu ou quoi? Lui lança Gin'.  
  
_Tu ne viens pas Gin'. C'est ton animagi qui nous accompagne. Ajouta Fée avant que Ginny la coupe.  
  
Celle-ci esquissa un sourire ainsi que Lola et Harry.  
  
_Là, je dois te féliciter. Mentir sans mentir, bravo! Fit Harry.  
  
En effet, Gin' comme tous les autres avait subi un entraînement animagi mais seuls les membres de la maison étaient au courant. Il en était de même pour Dan; c'est sur ce point-là qu'ils basèrent toute leur tactique. Ils se séparèrent pour aller se préparer et se donnèrent rendez- vous à 8 heures dans leur salle de réunion. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là. Chacun dirigea toute son attention sur Dan. Ils étaient en train de transplaner quand Sirius pénétra dans la salle. Phoebe fut surprise et sa concentration partit.  
  
_Sirius! S'exclama-t-elle!  
  
_J'en aurais au moins empêcher une de partir! Où est Gin'?  
  
_C'est ce que tu crois!  
  
Elle se reconcentra sur Dan mais rien ne vint. Elle essaya alors sur Harry, Lola et Gin' mais rien ne vint non plus.  
  
_Qu'a-tu fais? Je te préviens que s'il leur arrive quelque chose..  
  
_Il ne leur arrivera rien!  
  
_Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire?  
  
Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle suivit de .  
  
_Dan!  
  
_Oui, c'est moi!  
  
_Mais.  
  
_On est là Fée! S'écria Lola.  
  
Phoebe regardait tout le monde avec un air ahuri. Que ce passe-t-il bon sang? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Dan était de retour mais comment.  
  
_Comment..?  
  
_Je t'expliquerais plus tard mais je suis épuisé. Ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.  
  
Chapitre 16: Récit d'une aventure.  
  
Fée ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle était curieuse d'apprendre ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi elle était la seule qui n'était au courant de rien. Elle n'aimait pas de pas savoir ce qui se passait. C'est d'ailleurs son principal défaut: elle veut toujours être au courant de tout et plus tôt que les autres de préférence.  
  
Vers 10 heures, Dan se leva enfin. Suivi des autres peu de temps après. Ils décidèrent de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle de réunion. Phoebe n'y tenant plus, commença à parler:  
  
_Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me dire ce qui c'est passé hier? Car j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose. Et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi!  
  
Tous se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce fut Dan qui prit la parole le premier.  
  
_Très bien, tu vas savoir mais manges ton toast d'abord!  
  
Phoebe engloutit son toast puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami l'incitant à commencer son récit.  
  
_Lors de la bataille, j'ai été capturé pas un mangemort qui a transplané aussitôt et qui m'a mené à Voldemort. Quand celui-ci s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas Harry, il a fait subir à mon ravisseur un Doloris d'au moins dix minutes puis l'a stoppé. Ensuite il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a annoncé que je ferais un parfait appas pour vous attirer dans son antre.  
  
_Il a assisté à la bataille? Le coupa Phoebe.  
  
_Oui, et il a été très surpris de ta forme animagi ainsi que de notre puissance magique. Il ne s'est pas attardé sur le sujet.  
  
_Quel était son but? Que veux-t-il faire de nous? L'interrompit Harry.  
  
_Son but? Je n'en sais rien mais je sais ce qu'il veux faire de toi Harry: te tuer. La même chose pour Lola mais il n'a rien dit à ton propos. Dit-il en se tournant vers Fée.  
  
_Qu'ai-je donc fait pour qu'il ne me veuille rien? C'est étrange!  
  
_Bref, il a ensuite monté un plan qui a échoué car une personne est arrivée et a commencé entre Voldemort et lui, une grande discussion. J'en ai profité pour me métamorphoser et m'enfuir.  
  
_Et après?  
  
_Après je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Severus qui m'a ramené au château et qui a prévenu Sirius aussitôt.  
  
_Je me suis précipité directement ici mais vous étiez en train de transplaner. Seule toi tu es restée. Continua Sirius. Remus a pu intercepter ces trois là avant qu'ils ne se jettent dans la gueule du loup. Voilà toute l'histoire.  
  
Mais Phoebe sentait qu'on lui cachait encore quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Harry et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Au bout de quelques instants, elle découvrit qu'elle avait raison.  
  
_Et? Fit-elle de manière insistante sans quitter Harry des yeux.  
  
_Et rien! Rien du tout! essaya de la persuader Lola.  
  
_Oh! Arrêtez de me mentir! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre? Allez dites le moi!  
  
Mais aucune des personnes présentes n'ouvrit la bouche. Au bout de 5 minutes, Phoebe se tourna vers la porte et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle alla directement vers sa chambre, changea le mot de passe ("Mensonge") et alla se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque.  
  
Elle lut toute la journée. Mais elle voulut faire des recherches et due se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle désirait savoir comment entrer dans les pensées des gens sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait et s'installa à une table dans un recoin de la bibliothèque.  
  
Elle n'était pas installée depuis deux minutes que quelqu'un vint la perturber. C'était Ron.  
  
_Bonjour. Fit-elle froidement.  
  
_Salut. Répondit-il mal à l'aise. Je suis venu te remercier de m'avoir sauver.  
  
_Si j'ai fait çà, c'est avant tout parce que tu as sauvé Gin' de ce sort et par conséquent, sauver des innocents à ton instar. Je n'ai fait que prononcer une formule étant la personne la plus proche de toi. Je n'ai pas de remerciement à recevoir.  
  
_Euh. bien. Alors si je te présente mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait, les accepterais-tu? Continua-t-il.  
  
_Je pense mais ce n'est pas parce que je pardonne que j'oublie. Tu as perdu ma confiance Ron et il faudra du temps pour que je te la redonne.  
  
_Alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Répondit sereinement celui-ci.  
  
Phoebe le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds. Cette phrase si simple était tout simplement dure à croire. S'il disait çà, c'est qu'il tenait à elle. Elle lui tendit alors la main et lui dit:  
  
_Appelle moi Fée alors!  
  
Ron lui répondit par un grand sourire.  
  
_Puis-je t'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle?  
  
_Non, je n'y mange pas ce soir. Peut-être demain.  
  
Elle le quitta devant les portes et regagna sa chambre. Accroché au tableau, une lettre. Elle l'a pris et rentra dans ses appartements. Elle s'installa alors dans un fauteuil et déplia la lettre. Les lettres étaient écrites de la main d'Harry.  
  
Fée,  
  
Oui tu as raison nous t'avons caché une chose. Une chose importante même primordiale dans notre lutte contre Voldemort mais je ne sais pas, tout comme les autres, comment te l'annoncer. j'ai donc choisi d'écrire. je sais c'est lâche de ma part mais je ne pouvais te le dire de vive voix. Ton père est mort Fée mais ta mère est toujours vivante. Je vois déjà un sourire sur tes lèvres mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. C'est la plus fidèle mangemorte de Voldemort. Cependant c'est grâce à elle que Dan a pu s'échapper. Voilà, ce que l'on te cachait. Je t'en prie ne fais pas de bêtise Fée. Elle a demandé à te voir mais ne cours pas dans l'antre de son maître. Je te laisse.  
  
Harry qui t'aime.  
  
Phoebe n'en croyait pas ses yeux: sa mère était vivante! Vivante! Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle était une mangemorte, la plus fidèle. Elle ne voyait pas que sa mère était l'assassin de son père. Elle ne voyait pas que c'était son ennemie. Non, elle ne voyait rien. Elle savait juste à présent que sa mère était vivante et pour elle c'est tout ce qui importait. Elle s'endormit sur ces heureuses pensées.  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla tôt, une heure très matinale pour une samedi. Elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle put constater que sa table était vide mais que Ron se trouvait chez les Gryffondors, seul. Alors elle se dirigea vers la table de son ancienne maison.  
  
_Salut!  
  
_Fée! Tu vas bien?  
  
_Très bien depuis hier! Et toi? Çà a pas l'air d'être la joie.  
  
_Pas trop. Je commence par divination aujourd'hui. Deux heures avec cette vieille pie qui me prédit ma mort depuis qu'Harry est parti. Tu parles d'une matinée! J'ai deux heures de potion après. Rogue est insupportable en plus! Surtout avec moi et Hermione.  
  
_Ne t'inquiètes pas le temps va passer vite. Bon je vais y aller. Je crois que la personne qui arrive n'apprécie pas le fait que je sois à côté de son petit ami. Au revoir et bonne chance pour ce matin.  
  
Elle se leva de table passa devant Hermione qui lui lançait un regard furieux et jeta un coup d'?il à sa table. Ils étaient tous là et tous là regardaient comme si elle était folle. Elle fit alors apparaître une lettre et l'envoya dans l'assiette d'Harry. ils furent tellement surpris de cet acte, qu'aucun ne fut assez rapide pour la suivre.  
  
Cependant, elle se trompait. Devant le tableau se trouvait un gros chien noir accompagné de son maître. Elle allait devoir supporter une morale de Sirius et Remus. Le bonheur! Malgré tout, elle prononça le mot de passe qui les fit froncer les sourcils et les fit entrer.  
  
_Pourquoi être un chien Sirius? Demanda-t-elle. Tu avais peur que je m'enfuie en courant en vous voyant? Et bien désolé pour toi mais je suis là! Pourrais-je parler à deux hommes et non pas à un homme et à un animal.  
  
Sirius se transforma mais Phoebe continua.  
  
_La pleine lune s'est-t-elle bien passée Remus? Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir bien dormi?  
  
_En effet, elle s'est révélé plus douloureuse cette fois-ci.  
  
_Signe de Voldemort. Il va bientôt regrouper les loups-garous à ses côtés. Répondit-elle.  
  
_Phoebe, nous ne sommes pas venu pour parler du beau temps! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
_Pour quoi alors? Fit-elle consciente qu'elle la faisait enrager. Vous êtes peut-être plus courageux qu'Harry et vous êtes venu me dire comment vous avez découvert que ma mère est vivante? Parce que je n'écouterais aucune de vos paroles tant que je ne le saurais pas. C'est clair?  
  
_Bien Fée. Nous allons te le dire mais pourrais-tu essayer de te calmer un peu? Dit calmement Remus.  
  
Phoebe ne répondit rien mais le fit. Elle se concentra sur sa conversation du matin avec Ron et aussitôt, elle se détendit.  
  
_Bien, je suis toute ouïe.  
  
Mais Remus ne put commencer son histoire. Sirius avait profité de sa colère pour appeler par télépathie Harry et lui communiquer le mot de passe. Celui-ci s'était rendu directement chez Phoebe suivi évidemment de tous les autres.  
  
Quand elle s'en aperçut, Phoebe lança un regard à Remus, un regard désolé pour ce qui allait se passer. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.  
  
_Je ne te remercie pas pour la lettre.  
  
_..  
  
_Tu n'as rien à dire? Tu es muette tout à coup? Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec Ron! Tu sais celui qui nous a laissé tomber! Fit-il en insistant bien sur le "tomber".  
  
_..  
  
_On t'a coupé la langue ou quoi? Tu es devenue incapable de t'exprimer?  
  
Elle rageait intérieurement, mais elle ne dirait rien. Il se mettrait en colère bien plus vite et alors elle pourrait régler ses comptes.  
  
_Je te parle Fée! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre!  
  
Cette fois-ci il avait hurlé; il avait amorcé un geste dans sa direction mais Dan et Gin' l'avait retenu.  
  
_Phoebe! Appelle-moi Phoebe. Et moi que crois-tu que çà m'ai fait d'apprendre par écrit que ma mère était vivante! Depuis combien de temps le saviez-vous? Tous autant que vous êtes! Je vous croyais mes amis et même plus mais les amis ne se mentent pas et ne se cachent rien! Quant à Ron, il est venu me présenter ses excuses et m'a demandé pardon. Il a aussi accepté le fait qu'il mettrait du temps à ré-avoir ma confiance. Mais vous! Vous tous, vous ne la méritez plus ma confiance! M'avoir caché çà!  
  
Phoebe s'époumonait. elle était rouge de rage. Ils se trouvaient tous à deux mètres d'elle craignant des représailles.  
  
_Mais ta mère est une mangemorte! Une mangemorte! Hurla Gin'.  
  
_NON! MA mère est Ma mère et celle de Marc. A point c'est tout!  
  
Phoebe fondit en larmes. Elle ne pouvait se réfugier nul part, ils l'encerclaient. ce fut Remus qui amorça le premier geste. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Mais Phoebe le repoussa et profita du fait qu'il y ai une ouverture pour se précipiter dehors.  
  
Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put sachant très bien que Harry la suivait. Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle se heurta à quelqu'un.  
  
_Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas!  
  
Phoebe reconnut de suite cette voix qui affichait du mépris, Malfoy. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et continua sa course. Cependant Harry était maintenant à quelques mètres derrière elle. Et bientôt, elle fut empoignée par un bras qui ne lui permettait plus aucune fuite.  
  
Elle se retourna donc lentement pour faire face à son geôlier. Des yeux verts émeraude la regardaient. Elle, elle pleurait, encore et toujours, pendant que lui d'un visage impassible la regardait. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder. Mais une tête rousse vint sauver Phoebe des mains d'Harry.  
  
_Lâche-la Harry!  
  
_Que fous-tu là Weasleys? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Vas t'en!  
  
_Fée est mon amie. Et tu ne la traite pas de manière amicale.  
  
_Ron. parvint à articuler Phoebe entre deux sanglots.  
  
_Tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal. Lâche-la.  
  
Ron avait parler d'une manière froide qui dérouta Harry pendant un instant. Phoebe en profita pour se libérer et trouver refuge derrière Ron.  
  
_Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille te parler tout de suite Harry. Je pense qu'il faudra que tu retentes ta chance plus tard.  
  
Chapitre 17: Confidences.  
  
Çà faisait bien une heure que Phoebe pleurait. Ron avait beau tout lui dire pour la consoler rien n'y faisait. Elle pleurait sans doute toutes les larmes qu'elle aurait du verser plus tôt dans l'année. Ron n'y tenant plus, lui posa une question:  
  
_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Fée? Pourquoi rejette tu Harry? Pourquoi le fuis- tu?  
  
Il regretta aussitôt sa question. A peine avait-il fini de la formuler que Fée repartit de plus belle. Il avait trouvé un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Bien sur il avait raté la fin de ses cours mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire? Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'endormit. Ron la porta jusqu'à la Grande Salle et une fois arrivé il se dirigea vers le directeur qui était surpris de vois ces deux personnes ensemble.  
  
_Monsieur, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule et surtout de voir sa mère.  
  
_Ron, je te remercie de la ramener. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.  
  
_Je dois d'abord m'assurer que personne ne viendra troubler son repos. Elle porte sur les épaules quelque chose de trop dur pour elle mais elle n'a pas voulu me le révéler. Je vous demanderais donc de ne rien lui demander. Merci M. le directeur.  
  
Il la laissa dans les bras de Dumbledore et partit vers sa salle commune mais il fut rattrapé d'une part, par Hermione et Myriam et d'autre part, par Harry, Lola, Gin' et Dan. Tous le regardaient avec un drôle d'air à part Gin'.  
  
_Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Fit-il sèchement.  
  
_On voudrais savoir ce que tu faisais avec elle Ron! De plus toute l'après- midi! S'emporta Hermione.  
  
_Je la consolais, enfin, je l'ai plutôt écouter pleurer. Il y a des choses qu'elle sait et qui lui font mal.  
  
_Depuis quand tu la consoles? Ajouta Myriam.  
  
_Depuis qu'ils sont amis! Coupa Harry.  
  
S'en suivi une horrible dispute. Ron encaissait sans broncher tout ce qu'on lui disait. Mais à un moment il en eut assez.  
  
_Ca m'étonne vraiment pas qu'elle ai réagi comme çà! S'écria-t-il. Vous vous écoutez mais les autres non! C'est vous d'abord, les autres après! Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes!  
  
Cette réplique laissa un froid. Ron partit mais cette fois en direction du parc. Gin' qui n'était pas intervenu le suivit.  
  
_Ron? Dit-elle doucement. Çà va? Et Fée?  
  
_Gin'? oui je vais bien, enfin après ce qui c'est passé. je comprends maintenant pourquoi Fée a pleuré tout l'après-midi. Elle essaye de plaire à tout le monde et le monde n'est jamais satisfait. Il faut faire attention à elle, il se pourrait bien qu'elle fasse des choses qui pourraient lui nuire.  
  
_Tu pense que..  
  
_Oui, Gin'. Je pense qu'au point où elle en ai, il en faut peu pour que la solution du suicide se propose à elle. C'est pour çà qu'il faut l'aider, mais avant tout, elle doit voir sa mère.  
  
_Ron! Sa mère est une mangemorte!  
  
_Mais elle reste avant tout sa mère Gin'. Et sa mère sait qui elle est et l'aime pour ce qu'elle est et non pour ce qu'on voit. Il faut absolument qu'elle la rencontre.  
  
Après un temps de réflexion, Ginny approuva.  
  
_Ron? Tu dors où ce soir?  
  
_Je sais pas.  
  
_Si tu veux, je t'emmène dans la chambre de Fée, c'est là où j'habite et je pense qu'elle serait d'accord pour que je t'invite.  
  
Ron regarda sa s?ur, surpris. Il avait récupéré sa s?ur et une amie qui le voyait pour quelqu'un de précis non comme le dernier des Weasleys ou le petit ami ou encore l'ex-copain du survivant. Non, elles le voyaient comme Ron, c'est tout et çà lui suffisait.  
  
Le frère et la s?ur ne dormirent pas cette nuit là. Chacun racontant les événements passés depuis leur séparation. Ron appris ainsi que Gin' était un animagi et Ginny appris que son frère allait en être un. La nuit leur sembla courte avec tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire et au petit matin, ils décidèrent de se rendre au chevet de Phoebe.  
  
En route vers l'infirmerie, ils rencontrèrent Harry et Dan qui avaient l'air plus aimable que la veille suivis de Lola avec un sourire aux lèvres. Gin' sourit, la petite avait du leur faire la morale! Ce fut donc sans anicroches que le petit groupe arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. une ambiance décontractée s'étant installée: Ron semblait avoir été pardonné. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui entra le premier.  
  
_Que voulez-vous M. Weasleys? Lui demanda Mme Pomfresh.  
  
_Je voudrais voir Phoebe madame.  
  
_Cette jeune fille a besoin de repos. Il ne faut pas l'embêter.  
  
Ron commença les supplications bientôt rejoint par les autres. Mme Pomfresh tenait bon mais le regard implorant de Lola lui fit lâcher prise.  
  
_Très bien, vous pouvez aller la voir mais pas longtemps et dans le silence!  
  
_Merci madame! Répondirent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
Ils la trouvèrent réveillée et souriante. Elle avait certainement due entendre la séance des "s'il vous plaît madame" implorants.  
  
_Bonjour! Fit elle d'un air joyeux.  
  
_Salut!  
  
_Ca va mieux Fée? Tu sais je suis désolé pour hier, je voulais pas, je.  
  
_C'est rien Harry, c'est pardonné. Je vois que vous pouvez rester ensemble plus de 10 minutes sans vous insulter maintenant. Dit-elle espièglement.  
  
_Ouais, t'as vu çà! C'était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs! intervint Lola. Manque plus que.  
  
Mais elle s'interrompit voyant l'expression de Ron.  
  
_Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
_Rien! Rien!  
  
Ils ne purent rester plus longtemps car Mme Pomfresh vint gentiment les mettre dehors. Seul Harry put rester grâce à Fée, bien sûr!  
  
_Tu sais Fée, Ron m'a dit que tu cachais beaucoup de choses. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Ne gardes pas tout pour toi. Même si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, tu as des amis qui sont tous prêts à t'écouter.  
  
_Je sais mais c'était trop dur. J'apprends que ma mère est vivante mais que c'est une mangemorte. Çà peut très bien être elle qui a tuée mon père mais d'un autre côté, elle a sauvé Marc ce qui prouve qu'elle nous aime. Or elle est une fidèle de Voldemort et c'est mon principal ennemi donc elle aussi. Comment puis-je faire pour tout concilier?  
  
_J'en sais rien Fée.  
  
_Et puis, ce n'est pas tout. le fait que je me transforme en colombe n'a rien arrangé! Comme si j'avais demandé à tout avoir sur le dos!  
  
_Tu pourrais t'expliquer là? Parce que je ne comprends pas tout.  
  
_Tu es au courant que la colombe est un animal rare pour la transformation animagi?  
  
_Oui mais je ne sais pas en quoi il est rare.  
  
_La dernière sorcière a s'être transformée en colombe vivait bien avant les fondateurs de Poudlard. En fait tout le monde croyait que c'était une légende jusqu'à moi.  
  
_Tu peux m'expliquer? parce que çà m'avance pas beaucoup.  
  
_Le fait que je me transforme en colombe remet en cause la naissance même de la magie. La seule sorcière qui s'est transformée en colombe est née bien avant Merlin. Elle a réussi à dévoiler la magie de certaine personnes. Aujourd'hui, des familles que l'on qualifient de moldus ne le sont pas. Quand Merlin a appris à canaliser la magie, il a voulu s'en approprier la naissance et à donc fait subir un sortilège d'amnésie aux sorciers.  
  
_Je vois maintenant pourquoi tout le monde est si surpris. Mais je ne vois toujours pas..  
  
_Il y a une suite à cette légende. Continua-t-elle. La descendante directe de cette sorcière posséderait tous les pouvoirs magiques que Merlin avait enlevé à l'époque ce qui ferait d'elle une puissante, la plus puissante sorcière. Cette sorcière pourrait se transformer en colombe. Il est dit également que la descendante aurait le pouvoir d'anéantir une magie. C'est à elle de décider laquelle supprimée.  
  
_Voldemort sait que c'est toi, maintenant.  
  
_Oui, il le sait et c'est justement çà qui me fait peur. J'ai peur pour Marc, ma famille, mes amis. Il n'hésitera pas. S'il le faut il tuera tout le monde juste pour.  
  
_Juste pour que la magie blanche soit anéantie.  
  
Cette phrase laissa un silence entre les deux jeune gens. Ils savaient maintenant, l'un comme l'autre. ils savaient ce qui allait se passer.  
  
_On est les seuls au courant de tout çà?  
  
_Non, moi je le sais.  
  
Ils se retournèrent en direction de la porte.  
  
_Hermione! S'exclamèrent-ils.  
  
_Et bientôt beaucoup de personnes vont être au courant. Tous les sorciers qui t'ont vus te transformer se sont précipités vers la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la colombe.  
  
_Depuis quand? Demanda Phoebe.  
  
_Depuis ta première transformation. La colombe représente la même chose dans nos deux mondes. Mais aujourd'hui, tu vas représenter l'espoir dans notre monde, alors fais bien attention à tes actes. Un geste de travers pourrait entraîner ta perte.  
  
_Hermione.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Merci.  
  
_De rien.  
  
C'est sur ces mots qu'Hermione les laissa.  
  
Chapitre 18: "Visite" surprise.  
  
Phoebe était sortie de l'infirmerie depuis déjà une bonne quinzaine de jours. Tous ses proches étaient au courant de ce qu'ils risquaient à chaque instant. Phoebe avait souhaité avoir Marc près d'elle. à Poudlard, il serait en sécurité. Les entraînements avaient repris, bien plus dur qu'avant. Ils connaissaient tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables mais s'ils venaient à perdre leur baguette magique, il leur fallait un autre mode de combat. C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent aux arts martiaux. Ils passèrent plusieurs semaines avec des courbatures mais le plus important était qu'ils progressaient à vue d'?il.  
  
Leurs entraînements leur permit de se sortir vivant d'une attaque surprise.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
C'était un samedi après-midi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Phoebe avait entrepris un tour dans le parc avec Marc. Bien entendu, Harry avait insisté pour les accompagner et le reste de la compagnie aussi. Ils étaient au bord du lac en train de lézarder au soleil quand Harry eut soudain un mal de cicatrice conséquent. Aussitôt, Phoebe envoya Lola rechercher de l'aide et déposer Marc en passant chez les elfes de maison.  
  
Ils se préparèrent au combat. Phoebe s'attendait à ce que le renfort arrive mais tard, peut-être trop tard. En effet, tous les professeurs étaient d'escorte pour la sortie dans le village voisin même Dumbledore. Il ne devait rester personne à Poudlard, mais sur ce point, elle se trompait. Elle vit bientôt arrivé Sirius et Remus, suivi de 5 autres sorciers.  
  
_C'est déjà çà! Entendit-elle.  
  
Elle regarda la lisière de la forêt. On pouvait commencer à entrevoir des ombres. Le peu qu'ils étaient se disposèrent de façon compacte face au lac. Tous ceux qui étaient présents étaient des animagi. Elle fixa la rive adverse. Une trentaine de mangemorts s'y trouvaient; ils n'étaient même pas la moitié.  
  
_Ca va être un pour deux! Çà ira? Demanda Harry.  
  
Personne ne répondit. Mais le silence qui suivi la réponse indiqua sa réponse: çà irait. Ils s'étaient fixés un plan d'attaque. Attendre, ils ne devaient pas être les premiers à attaquer. Ils restèrent là, à s'affronter du regard. Lola avait eu le temps de revenir et faisait front avec Harry et Phoebe, en première ligne. Ce n'était pas la première attaque dans ce genre à Poudlard mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs, elle sentit que Phoebe avait le même pressentiment qu'elle quand elle croisa son regard.  
  
Le départ de la bataille fut lancé par un mangemort, le chef de file. Mais quand Phoebe entendit la voix de ce mangemort, ses larmes commencèrent à tomber car mangemorte était le mot le plus juste. Les mangemorts arrivèrent assez vite de leur côté. La vraie bataille commença alors. Les sorts fusaient et bientôt, le moment que Phoebe appréhendait arriva. Sa mère était face à elle, baguette levée.  
  
_Bonjour Phoebe. Comment vas-tu? Sais-tu qui je suis?  
  
_Oui! Tu es une meurtrière. Et c'est tout ce que je veux savoir.  
  
_Si c'est tout ce que tu veux savoir, pourquoi pleures-tu petite fille?  
  
_Parce que je croyais que tu étais morte. Et tu es vivante. Tu es une mangemorte et tu as tué mon père.  
  
_Comment oses-tu dire çà?  
  
_Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi sans la trace d'aucun regrets? Comment?  
  
_Je n'ai pas tué ton père. Je l'aimais comme.  
  
_Comme tu aimes Marc! Et moi, moi? tu me détestes! Pourquoi? Dis moi pourquoi?  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question que sa fille lui avait posée, elle fut stupefixée. Phoebe quant à elle écumait de colère et était remplie de tristesse. Cependant lorsqu'elle jeta un regard sur le champ de bataille, elle vit que les renforts étaient arrivés puis elle ne vit plus rien. que du noir.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, elle ne faisait que se repasser cette scène: son face à face avec sa mère. Elle n'avait vue personne, Mme Pomfresh refusant les visites. Elle s'ennuyait ferme et souhaitait sortir. Elle lui fit la même demande toute la journée en assurant à l'infirmière qu'elle n'avait rien. A la fin de la journée, celle- ci céda et la laissa partir à condition qu'elle vienne la voir si elle ne se sentait pas bien.  
  
Phoebe sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie craignant un brusque changement de décision. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure de manger. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Quand elle franchit la porte, elle put observer des tentures noires comme pour Diggory l'année dernière. Elle alla rejoindre sa table. Elle y eut un accueil chaleureux.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Que s'est il passé? répéta-t-elle.  
  
_A partir de quand? Demanda Lola.  
  
_A partir de l'apparition de ma mère.  
  
_Et bien, pendant que tu l'affrontais, les renforts sont arrivés mais ce qui nous a surpris c'est que eux aussi en avait. Malgré le nombre de personnes dans notre camp, on s'est retrouvé à un contre deux. Mais quand ta mère a été stupéfixée, ils sont tous partis laissant les mangemorts pétrifiés derrière. D'ailleurs, il doit en avoir une dizaine dans les cachots.  
  
_Qui.qui est mort?  
  
_Le professeur Rogue. Son poste d'espion avait été découvert et beaucoup de ses anciens camarades ont voulus en finir avec lui.  
  
_Il n'y a qu'une victime?  
  
_Oui mais Sirius a été gravement touché.  
  
Phoebe se renferma sur elle-même à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle ne prêta aucune importance au discours de Dumbledore. Elle était ailleurs, durant tout le repas, elle fut dans un autre monde. Quand elle s'aperçut que quelques élèves sortaient de table, elle se leva et se dirigea en courant vers l'infirmerie. elle s'arrêta devant la porte et surprit une conversation entre Pomfresh et le directeur.  
  
_Il a besoin de sang mais son groupe sanguin est très rare. Çà peut prendre des jours pour trouver un donneur et malheureusement il en a pour quelques heures pas plus.  
  
Phoebe entra alors dans le bureau de l'infirmière.  
  
_Moi, je peux lui donner mon sang.  
  
_Mlle Rowen! S'indigna-t-elle.  
  
_Je sais que j'ai le même groupe sanguin que lui. On en a déjà parlé.  
  
Elle jeta un regard vers le directeur qui fit un léger mouvement de tête en guise d'acquiescement.  
  
_C'est d'accord. venez ici Rowen. Grogna-t-elle.  
  
Phoebe suivit l'infirmière et alla s'installer dans le lit voisin de Sirius. Elle aperçut Harry au chevet de son parrain. Il lui tenait la main et dormait.  
  
_Prête mademoiselle?  
  
_Oui madame.  
  
Une fois la transfusion coulée, Phoebe n'avait plus beaucoup de force. Elle resta donc allongée et pris docilement le morceau de chocolat que lui proposait l'infirmière. Après avoir fini son chocolat (soit une demi-heure après), elle jeta un coup d'?il à Sirius et constata que celui- ci regardait son filleul dormir.  
  
_Il est mignon quand il dort, hein?  
  
Sirius n'avait pas vu qui se tenait à côté de lui et sursauta. Quand il reconnut Phoebe il lui adressa un sourire.  
  
_Oui. Au moins il ne fait pas de cauchemars. Mais que fais-tu ici?  
  
_Moi? Je t'ai sauvé la vie! Non, je t'ai juste donné de mon sang.  
  
_Merci.  
  
_De rien. De toute façon, tu aurais fait la même chose.  
  
A ce moment là, Mme Pomfresh pénétra dans l'infirmerie et voyant son patient réveillé se dépêcha de le sermonner pour qu'il se repose. Elle mit pour çà, Phoebe à la porte. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Elle ne savait pas le mot de passe mais par chance, elle rencontra le professeur Flitwick devant la gargouille qui lui communiqua le mot magique.  
  
_Mlle Rowen, que me vaut cette visite?  
  
_C'est assez simple monsieur. Je désirerais voir ma mère.  
  
_En êtes-vous sûre?  
  
_Sûre et certaine monsieur.  
  
_Dans ce cas, je vous y emmène moi-même.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. Elle suivit Dumbledore dans les couloirs lugubres des cachots, ancien domaine privilégié de Rogue. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et lui dit:  
  
_Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis de l'autre côté.  
  
_D'accord.  
  
Elle entra dans la cellule de sa mère qui lui jeta un regard rempli de haine quand elle découvrit qui s'était.  
  
_Nous n'avons pas pu finir notre conversation. Pourquoi me détestes-tu? Je ne t'ai rien fait pourtant!  
  
_Oh si! Tu m'as fait subir bien des choses. Quand tu es née, j'ai tout de suite sue que tu ne serais pas comme les autres enfants. Et çà s'est vite révélé être juste. Un an après, à Halloween, ce n'est pas Lily mais toi qui a empêché la mort d'Harry. Çà te surprends peut-être mais je jouais à merveille mon rôle d'espionne. On se voyait tous les jours, Harry et toi êtes des âmes s?urs et c'est çà qui a empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le tuer.  
  
_Comment?  
  
_A cause de qui crois-tu que Peter est devenu un mangemort? C'est moi qui l'est incité à rejoindre ses rangs. Et tout a été détruit le 31 octobre. J'étais à ses côtés quand il a pointé sa baguette sur le petit Harry et quand il a prononcé le sort de la mort, le bébé s'est vu entouré d'un halo blanc et l'a détruit pour 14 ans. Imagine ma surprise quand je rentre à la maison et que ton père me décrit le même halo blanc t'entourant. A partir de ce moment là, je ne t'ai plus aimé. Et quand ton frère est arrivé, j'ai reporté sur lui tout l'amour que je ne t'avais pas donné.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé le soir où.? Réussit-elle à dire.  
  
_Le soir où ton père est mort? C'est mon maître qui est venu me chercher. Malheureusement pour ton père, c'est lui qui a ouvert. Il a essayé de se battre pour que j'ai le temps de m'enfuir mais j'ai juste envoyé Marc chez ta tante et après j'ai été le rejoindre. Il venait de tuer ton père.  
  
_Comment peux-tu raconter çà comme çà?  
  
_La seule personne qui me manquera sera mon fils. Maintenant tu as entendu ce que tu devais entendre, vas t'en! je ne veux plus te voir!  
  
Phoebe ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de sortit. Une fois qu'elle fut sorti, le professeur Dumbledore verrouilla la porte et elle partit en courant. Elle se cogna à quelqu'un.  
  
_Décidément Rowen! Tu pourrais regarder où tu mets les pieds!  
  
Cette voix.  
  
_Malfoy. Je suis désolée.  
  
Elle continua sa route sans prêter aucune attention à la réponse du jeune homme. Elle voulait voir Harry, son âme s?ur si elle écoutait sa mère. C'est sans doute, ce don inconscient qui la mena jusqu'à lui.  
  
Chapitre 19: Toute la vérité.  
  
Elle entra en trombe dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue.  
  
_Phoebe mais?  
  
Harry s'interrompit voyant la tête que faisait Fée.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Phoebe! Réponds moi!  
  
Elle lui raconta alors tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. la mort de son père, des parents d'Harry, des âmes s?urs.. Tout. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, on avait fait que lui mentir, que leur mentir. C'était pour cette raison que cet été ils s'étaient faits vite confiance et non parce qu'ils étaient héritiers. Il voulait savoir la vérité sur sa vie et de préférence toute la vérité. Il prit donc la main de Fée et sortit.  
  
_Harry? On va où?  
  
_Voir Dumbledore, mon parrain et Remus. J'en ai assez qu'on me cache des choses.  
  
Il était en colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle le suivit voulant elle aussi connaître la vérité. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry se mit à jurer.  
  
_Je ne connais pas ce fichu mot de passe!  
  
_Le professeur Flitwick me l'a donné tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle prononça le mot de passe et pour la deuxième fois en une journée, elle se trouva dans le bureau du directeur. Cependant il n'était pas seul, Sirius, Remus, le professeur MacGonagall et quelques sorciers qu'ils ne connaissaient pas étaient présents.  
  
_M. Potter, Mlle Rowen, que désirez-vous? Fit le directeur calmement.  
  
_On désirerait connaître nos vies et depuis notre naissance. Dit Harry.  
  
_Sans aucun mensonge ni élément oublié. Compléta Fée.  
  
Dumbledore jeta un regard à Sirius et Remus ainsi qu'à quelques autres personnes.  
  
_C'est insensé! Vous tous qui êtes ici, vous nous connaissez mieux que nous même! Et jamais aucun d'entre vous n'a fait quoi que ce soit pour nous en apprendre plus sur notre passé! s'emporta Phoebe.  
  
_Vous voulez qu'on vous fasse confiance mais comment vous accorder notre confiance? Vous nous avez toujours caché quelque chose en nous disant qu'on l'apprendrais plus tard. Fit Harry d'un ton glacial.  
  
_Maintenant, on ne veut plus entendre de: plus tard. Je nous estime assez grand et assez puissant pour savoir la vérité. Continua Fée.  
  
_Des enfants? Puissants? Vous vous moquez de nous!  
  
_Non M. le ministre je ne me moque pas de vous. Sachez que si Poudlard est encore debout à cette heure-ci, c'est en partie grâce à nous. Rétorqua Harry.  
  
_Je dirais même complètement grâce à eux. Intervint Remus. Vous avez le droit de tout savoir et vous le saurez mais pourrions nous terminer ce que nous avons commencé?  
  
_Oui. Nous vous attendons en bas. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement.  
  
Les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau pour attendre devant la gargouille. Çà faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'ils attendaient quand la gargouille pivota laissant apparaître Remus.  
  
_Je vous amène à mes appartements. Ils nous rejoindrons bientôt.  
  
_Le temps qu'ils trouvent quoi inventer?  
  
_Fée, ne fais pas ta mauvaise langue. Allons, suivez-moi.  
  
Ils le suivirent docilement jusqu'à ses appartements. Il les fit s'asseoir et demanda à Phoebe pourquoi elle avait été voir sa mère. La jeune fille lui raconta alors l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Remus était surpris de toute ces révélations.  
  
_Tu n'étais au courant de rien à notre sujet?  
  
_Le fait que vous soyez des âmes s?urs? Non, je l'ignorais tout comme j'ignorais que ta mère était une espionne au service de Voldemort.  
  
Il ne put continuer car Sirius et Dumbledore était entré dans la pièce.  
  
_Je crois avoir compris que vous voulez la vérité. Il nous serait trop dur à moi comme à Sirius de vous la racontez. C'est pourquoi nous vous apportons ce petit objet. Vous l'utiliserez quand vous serez prêts. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose: venez nous voir quand vous aurez fini.  
  
_Bien monsieur. Au revoir.  
  
Ils disparurent rapidement avec l'objet à la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce secrète d'Harry. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils prirent l'objet que leur avait confié Dumbledore. Ils s'aperçurent alors que c'était une pensine mais pas une ordinaire. En effet, la pensine portait une étiquette où était écrit: Histoire des deux héritiers.  
  
Ils se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension mais décidèrent de plonger dans la pensine. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de nombreux écrans où ils pouvaient voir des moments de leurs vies. Ils commencèrent par le commencement. En effet, ils regardèrent leurs tout premiers moments d'existence; le ventre de leurs mères et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Phoebe eut mal quand elle se rappela sa conversation avec sa mère mais Harry qui l'avait senti, lui prit sa main et ensemble ils revécurent toute leurs vies.  
  
A la fin de cette projection, chacun connaissait tout de son existence et il se révéla qu'en connaissant la vie d'Harry, on connaissait à peu près celle d'Harry. Phoebe avait vécu entourée de l'amour de ses parents tout comme Harry jusqu'à Halloween. Mais la chute de Voldemort avait envoyé Harry chez les pires moldus qui soient et avait enlevé à Phoebe l'amour de sa mère. Tout ce manque d'amour qu'ils ressentaient, un peu moins pour Phoebe car elle avait un père aimant, était du à Voldemort. Jamais, l'un comme l'autre, ils ne pourraient l'oublier et ils feraient tout leur possible pour empêcher d'autres enfants de vivre çà: c'était leur principale résolution.  
  
Ils avaient découverts à nouveau leurs enfances. Deux enfants solitaires: chacun étant le vilain petit canard de l'époque, ils compensaient le manque d'amis par l'imagination. Ces deux enfants avaient une vie pratiquement identiques avec une seule variante: Marc. Quand ce petit bonhomme était né, Phoebe avait d'abord ressenti beaucoup de jalousie et puis, elle avait reporté tout son amour sur son frère. L'arrivée à Poudlard, changea la vie d'Harry du tout au tout: des amis, des vrais amis: Ron et Hermione. Il en fut de même pour Phoebe avec Dan. Il regardèrent tous les événements jusqu'au 24 juin de l'année précédente. Chacun sachant ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Quand ils sortirent de la pensine, ils passèrent un long moment à se dévisager. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre et le plus important ils connaissaient toute leurs vies respectives. Cette "projection" avait renforcé leurs liens. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Un regard ou même un geste disait tout. ce fut en connaissant toute la vérité sur eux qu'ils s'endormirent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Phoebe rejoignit ses camarades dans la Grande Salle. Quand elle prit place à se table elle jeta un regard à la table des professeurs et vit que le professeur Dumbledore la dévisageait. Elle lui adressa un imperceptible mouvement de tête qui voulait dire qu'elle irait le voir après déjeuner.  
  
Durant le petit déjeuner, elle constata que Gin' était allé déjeuné avec Ron à la table de Gryffondor et qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec Hermione. Elle posa son regard sur la table des Serdaigles et put voir Dan en grande discussion avec Myriam.  
  
_Tout est revenu à la normale.  
  
_Oui, enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Lui répondit Harry.  
  
_Hein?  
  
Elle ne put que constater que Lola était en larmes. Elle regarda Harry qui lui fit un signe d'incompréhension totale.  
  
_Lola? Tu veux qu'on s'en aille? On va aller parler au calme. Allez viens.  
  
Lola suivit Phoebe. C'est vrai qu'elle voulait parler mais elle fut heureuse que seule Phoebe soit là. Quant à Phoebe elle s'en voulait d'avoir un peu oublier cette petite fille de 11 ans qui avaient besoin qu'on la protège malgré le fait qu'elle soit l'héritière de Poufsouffle.  
  
Chapitre 20: Lola.  
  
Phoebe emmena sa "petite s?ur" dans sa salle. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à la calmer. En effet, à chaque fois que la petite fille s'apaisait, elle reprenait de plus belle.  
  
_Allez Lola, dis moi ce qui va pas! C'est tes parents, ta famille? On a fait quelque chose de mal? Lola! Je t'en prie dis moi juste un mot, quelque chose.  
  
Mais la benjamine pleurait et pleurait. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle finit par s'endormir, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Phoebe veilla toute la nuit au près d'elle. Elle fit savoir à Harry qu'elle resterait avec Lola, le lendemain et qu'il ne fallait pas les attendre, que tout allait bien. Mais Phoebe sentait au fond d'elle-même que Lola avait beaucoup de choses à dire et qu'elle l'écouterait. C'était son boulot de "grande s?ur" après tout. Phoebe pensa à Lola toute la nuit: elle trouvait bizarre qu'elle dorme autant; d'habitude, c'est elle qui s'endormait la dernière et qui était la première levée. Et puis soudain, elle comprit que la petite Lola avait due partager toutes ses peines ainsi que celles d'Harry: elle en avait déjà assez des siennes alors imaginer que Lola avait supporté tous leurs problèmes plus les siens lui paraissait tout simplement impossible. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait. Phoebe ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle passa toute la nuit à penser à Lola et elle y aurait pensé toute la journée si elle ne s'était pas éveillée.  
  
_Bonjour Lola.  
  
_Phoebe? Où on est?  
  
_On est dans ma pièce. Tu as faim? Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé hier soir.  
  
_Oui! J'ai une faim de loup.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Phoebe pensa très fort au petit déjeuner et une table garnie de tout ce qu'il fallait apparue. Elle se promit d'adresser ses remerciements à Dobby plus tard.  
  
_Je pense qu'il y a tout ce qu'il te faut?  
  
_Tu ne manges pas?  
  
_Non. Mais vas-y toi.  
  
Quand Lola eut déjeuné, elle l'envoya se préparer: Phoebe y avait été entre temps. Lorsque Lola revint, elle était beaucoup plus souriante.  
  
_Alors Miss, tu m'expliques?  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Lola!! Si hier tu pleurais comme une madeleine ce n'était pas pour rien!  
  
Elle hésita avant de continuer. Lola avait changé totalement d'expression, ses yeux recommençaient à larmoyer.  
  
_Lola! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas! Je n'ai pas ton don pour savoir exactement pourquoi tu pleures mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Je suis désolée que tu ai du partager nos peines à Harry et à moi mais maintenant c'est à moi de partager les tiennes. Alors vas-y dis!  
  
_Je peux pas. Pas maintenant! Peut-être plus tard mais pas aujourd'hui!  
  
_Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te forcer. Cependant on va aller te changer les idées. Et pour y remédier, une visite dans le Londres moldu s'impose! T'es d'accord avec moi?  
  
_Mais le professeur Dumbledore? On devrait pas aller lui demander?  
  
_Certainement pas! Il refuserait! C'est mieux "d'oublier" de lui demander la permission! Dit Phoebe en faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
_Je vois! On part quand?  
  
_Que dirais-tu de .. Maintenant!  
  
_Ca me convient!  
  
_Bon, alors, en route. Rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur!  
  
Et sur ces paroles, toutes les deux disparurent de la salle pour se retrouver quelques temps plus tard au lieu de rendez-vous.  
  
_On va se faire discrète! Direction le monde moldu!  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se faufilèrent jusqu'à la porte sans se faire remarquer et arrivèrent devant une mer de voitures et de passants.  
  
_Ouh la! Çà faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici! Dit Phoebe. Par où on commence? Shopping?  
  
_Ouais!  
  
_Heureusement que mon argent de poche est moldu!  
  
Elles passèrent leur après-midi dans les boutiques, essayant tout et n'importe quoi. Phoebe veillait aux achats de Lola. En effet, Lola aurait voulu tout acheter mais Phoebe ne pensait pas que ses parents seraient d'accord et devait donc parfois remettre les habits dans leurs rayons.  
  
L'après-midi passa très vite. Le porte-monnaie fut bientôt vide ce qui indiquait le retour à Poudlard. Elles étaient cependant encombrées de paquets. Elles choisirent une ruelle pas trop fréquentée pour transplaner. Elle s'était fixée la chambre de Poufsouffle comme lieu d'arrivée.  
  
Une fois arrivées, elle allèrent ranger les achats de Lola dans ses armoires qui se trouvaient bien remplies.  
  
_Je ne pense pas qu'un habit de plus rentrait! Tu es habillée pour au moins. 3 ans! Fit Phoebe en rigolant.  
  
_T'es pas mal non plus! Je te signale que tous les sacs qui restent sont à toi!  
  
_Je sais! Mais comparé à toi, j'ai rien! Je vais aller ranger tout çà! Tu viens avec moi?  
  
_Non. Je vais aller me changer. On se voit dans la Grande salle?  
  
_Ok. A tout' alors!  
  
Phoebe rejoignit sa chambre et quand elle arriva elle vit Gin' en pleine conversation avec Dan et Harry.  
  
_Bonjour!  
  
_Salut Fée! C'est quoi tous ces paquets?  
  
_Çà Gin' ce sont mes achats de la journée! Que je vais aller ranger d'ailleurs!  
  
_Lola?  
  
_Elle va mieux bien qu'elle n'ai rien voulu me dire. Cette journée lui a changé les idées.  
  
_Tu veux que je t'aides à ranger tout çà?  
  
_Je veux bien Gin'!  
  
_Nous on vous laisse! On se voit ce soir pour manger?  
  
_D'accord!  
  
Les deux garçons laissèrent les filles ranger les vêtements de Phoebe ce qui mit une bonne heure.  
  
_Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait acheter autant de choses en si peu de temps! Fit Gin' en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.  
  
_Et encore tu n'a pas vu l'armoire de Lola! D'ailleurs vu l'heure qu'il est je pense qu'on devrait se préparer.  
  
_T'as entièrement raison!  
  
20 minutes plus tard, elles se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.  
  
_On passe chez Lola pour voir?  
  
_Allons-y!  
  
Elles n'eurent pas besoin d'aller plus loin que l'angle du premier couloir.  
  
_On allait te chercher! Dit Gin'.  
  
_Vous m'avez trouvé! Rétorqua Lola.  
  
Elles regagnèrent la Grande Salle en riant. Et s'installèrent à leurs places en riant également. Phoebe constata l'absence du professeur Dumbledore au milieu du repas mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Lorsque le dessert arriva, le directeur entra précipitamment et se dirigea en vitesse vers les autres professeurs.  
  
_Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas! Lança Dan.  
  
A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Phoebe trouva la cause de ce remue-ménage.  
  
_Ma mère.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_C'est ma mère! Elle s'est enfuie ce qui veut dire que.  
  
_. il y a un espion à Poudlard! Finit Lola.  
  
Mais à ce moment là, Harry plaqua sa main sur sa cicatrice. Son visage se tordait de douleur.  
  
_Je penserais même plus qu'un espion. Son maître a du venir la libérer lui- même. Conclut Phoebe.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde avait compris se qui allait se passer en voyant Harry, une main sur sa cicatrice. Les professeurs avaient formés une ligne devant les portes. Phoebe se leva et alla se placer devant eux. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Lola et Harry. Dan et Gin' aidés de Ron, Hermione et Myriam allèrent mettre à l'abri tout ceux qui ne voulait pas ou qui ne pouvait pas se battre. Phoebe sentit que derrière eux, les élèves de toutes les maisons se levaient pour les aider.  
  
Elle fut aussi surprise de voir ses petites fées arrivées suivies de beaucoup d'autre. Elle questionna Miara du regard.  
  
_Vous allez avoir besoin de nous! Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.  
  
Une grande détonation suivie. Devant eux se trouvait Lord Voldemort entouré de ses fidèles.  
  
********************* J'espère que la suite vous plaît! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews: çà fait toujours plaisir! 


	3. chapitre 21 à 24

Chapitre 21: La bataille de l'année.  
  
Devant eux se trouvait Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles.  
  
_Je crois que nous étions attendus. Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
_Je le crois aussi maître.  
  
_En effet, nous vous attendions. Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
_Vous vous cachez derrière vos élèves? Est-ce la conduite à adopter pour le plus grand sorcier.  
  
_Nous ne t'avons pas demander ton avis! Coupa Fée.  
  
_Tiens, tiens! Je crois que nous nous connaissons, non? Ta mère m'a raconté. Mais si tu te joins à moi je suis prêt à te pardonner.  
  
_Pour quelles raisons?  
  
_M'avoir anéanti il y a 14 ans et me résister comme tu le fais. Alors?  
  
_Je crois que je vais te répondre. Tu peux toujours rêver!  
  
_Dans ce cas, que la bataille commence!  
  
Ces mots devaient être le signal pour les mangemorts. Ils s'étaient entraînés, beaucoup même. Cependant Poudlard résistait aux mangemorts et aux détraqueurs. Les dernières années avait appris à maîtriser le patronus ce qui s'avéra très utile. Voldemort n'avait pas agi. Ils laissaient faire ses troupes, attendant que l'ennemi soit épuisé pour frapper. C'est à ce moment là que Phoebe comprit la phrase de Miara, oui ils allaient avoir besoin d'elles. Si Phoebe ne se trompait pas, c'était des fées qui donnaient de l'énergie. Energie qui était utile face aux détraqueurs. Phoebe quant à elle gardait ses forces premières tout en lançant quelques sorts qui stoppaient net l'ennemi.  
  
Poudlard attendait du renfort. Et à un moment ils crurent qu'il arrivait mais c'était des mangemorts qui retenaient prisonniers des elfes de maison. Phoebe sentit son c?ur se perdre dans son corps. S'ils avaient les elfes, alors ils avaient. Marc.  
  
_Phoebe! Phoebe ils sont méchants avec moi! Aide moi! Phoebe !  
  
_Marc!  
  
Elle n'aurait pas du crier le nom de son petit frère. Quand sa mère l'entendit, elle se dirigea vers le petit garçon.  
  
_Marc, mon chéri!  
  
Mais Marc n'avait pas reconnu sa mère sous la cagoule. Pourquoi l'aurait-il reconnu? Elle était au ciel avec son papa! Il fit donc ce que tout enfant aurait fait: sentant que cette femme ne lui ferait pas de mal, il la mordit. Surprise par ce geste, sa mère n'eut pas le réflexe de le rattraper alors qu'il courait vers sa s?ur. D'ailleurs, il atteignit son but.  
  
_Marc, chéri, tu vas bien? On ne t'as rien fait?  
  
_Non! C'est qui la dame?  
  
_Je te dirais çà plus tard. On va aller te mettre en sécurité maintenant. Tu peux pas rester avec moi.  
  
Elle l'emmena donc vers les autres élèves qui étaient protégés. Elle le confia à une élève qu'elle savait sérieuse et embrassa son frère. Elle repartit au combat.  
  
_Tu te fatigues Voldemort? Je ne te vois pas combattre? Aurais-tu oublier ta baguette?  
  
Phoebe provoquait Vous-savez-qui. Elle savait qu'il allait facilement enrager. Elle n'attendait que çà d'ailleurs.  
  
_Tu ne m'auras pas petite effrontée! Je sais comment tu te comportes, ta mère m'a expliqué.  
  
_Suis-je bête! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer! J'allais oublier! Mais mon choix est fait Mage Noir!  
  
_Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis! je sais que tu ne pourras faire ce choix qu'à tes 20 ans ma colombe.  
  
_Je ne suis pas VOTRE colombe! Je n'appartiens à personne moi! Je ne rampe pas aux pieds d'un imbécile qui a peur de sa véritable identité! Qui refuse même d'entendre son prénom. N'est ce pas. Tom?  
  
_Tu dépasses les bornes petite fille. Si je ne peux pas te tuer, tu souffriras. Endoloris.  
  
Le sort avait été lancé mais il n'atteint pas son but. Harry et Lola s'était précipité dans la zone du duel sauvant in extremis Phoebe. Les fondateurs et leurs héritiers se combattaient une fois de plus.  
  
_Vous n'auriez pas du faire çà! Cria Phoebe.  
  
_Tu préfères qu'on te laisse te tordre de douleur? Fit un Harry en colère.  
  
Oui, elle aurait préféré car, il n'y aurait eut qu'elle qui aurait perdu ses forces mais là, tout était différent. Phoebe ne leva pas sa baguette une seule fois, elle devait garder toute son énergie, Rowena se battait pour deux, elle avait compris ce que voulait faire sa descendante.  
  
_Phoebe! Ne nous aide pas surtout! S'écria Lola.  
  
Non, elle ne les aiderai pas. Enfin, pas maintenant. Elle se contentait d'esquiver les sorts tout comme son adversaire. Voldemort savait. il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il menaçait un héritier et c'était arrivé. Il voulait appeler les ancêtres pour faire comme Phoebe avait fait la première fois: il voulait fusionner avec Serpentard. Il croyait que personne ne connaissait son plan, il se trompait.  
  
Gryffondor et Poufsouffle étaient partis, seule Serdaigle restait. Pourquoi? Il s'intéressa alors pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des fondateurs à l'héritière. Elle le regardait fixement. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Et, elle allait l'imiter.  
  
Lola et Harry n'avait pas compris. Leurs ancêtres étaient partis. Serpentard et Serdaigle restaient. Ils ne se battaient pas, ils se toisaient tout comme leurs héritiers. A ce moment là, ils comprirent: si Fée ne faisait rien, c'était pour garder son énergie, pour garder sa puissance magique, pour mettre en échec Voldemort.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle aussi tous avaient compris ce qui allait se passer. Mangemorts et habitants de Poudlard s'étaient arrêtés pour assister au duel. Tous? Non, Dan, lui continuait de stupefixer les mangemorts, un par un. Il terminait quand il regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle ne lui avait rien dit mais il l'avait senti. Alors, sa voix s'éleva dans la Salle.  
  
_Je t'apporte mon aide héritière. Je te donne pour ce combat ma puissance et mon énergie.  
  
Aussitôt, on vit une forme blanche sortir du corps de Dan pour aller rejoindre Phoebe. Une fée s'était précipiter vers lui pour l'aider à récupérer. Gin' ne se fit pas attendre. Elle prononça la même formule et derrière sa voix elle put entendre d'autre voix s'élevées.  
  
La plupart des élèves avait suivi l'exemple de Dan. Phoebe savait que maintenant elle avait assez de force pour se battre avec le mage noir. Voldemort regardait la scène sans rien comprendre. Il fixait toute ses auras blanches rejoindre le même point mais soudain, ce ne fut pas une aura blanche qu'il aperçut, non il aperçut deux auras dorées. Potter et Helsou.  
  
Phoebe savait qu'ils étaient tous avec elle, qu'elle était désormais puissante mais.  
  
_Je t'aime Phoebe.  
  
Ces 4 mots prononcées par son frère lui donnèrent le courage qui lui manquait.  
  
«Je suis prête à t'accueillir Rowena. Je t'attends.»  
  
En face d'elle, Voldemort avait déjà fusionné avec son ancêtre. Les deux Serdaigles ne se firent pas attendre plus longtemps. Une lumière éblouissante accompagna leur fusion. Au lieu de trouver devant lui, la jeune fille, Voldemort trouva Rowena Serdaigle.  
  
_Comment est-ce possible? Dit le mage noir.  
  
_Comme si j'allais te le dire. Répliqua Rowena. Je crois que tu es venu ici pour une chose, non? J'attends.  
  
Avant toute chose, Rowena fit apparaître un dôme pour qu'aucun de leurs sorts ne touchent les élèves. La bataille put commencer. Les sorts fusaient. Les duellistes avaient les mêmes connaissances: Voldemort lançaient des sorts de magie noire et Rowena savait les contrer. Elle l'épuisait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer mais il fallait qu'il prenne la fuite pour longtemps. Elle commença à lancer des sorts qu'elle seule connaissait: elle les avait crées. Le but de ses sortilèges étaient de baisser la puissance magique de l'adversaire. Voldemort en contrait certains mais beaucoup le touchaient. Une heure après le début du combat, les premiers signes de faiblesse apparurent mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres les ignora. Ce fut quand la fusion entre lui et son ancêtre s'arrêta que le grand mage noir prit la fuite laissant derrière lui son ancêtre qui ne tarda pas à s'évaporer.  
  
Phoebe redevint alors Phoebe. Elle était épuisée et s'écroula. elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle dormit mais durant son sommeil, elle avait vu Rowena. Une fois réveillée, elle se passa son rêve encore une fois.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
_Bonjour Phoebe. Tu te remets vite. Tu te réveilleras bientôt. J'ai expliqué au professeur Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé mais je pense que tu veux l'apprendre de moi. je me trompe?  
  
_Non, pas du tout. pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes apparue?  
  
_Tu avais accumulé une grande puissance équivalente à la mienne qui est déjà très élevée. Tu avais accumulé l'équivalent de la puissance que je possédais quand je suis morte. C'est pour çà que c'est moi qui ai combattu Voldemort.  
  
_Ce qui veut dire que j'étais plus puissante que lui. Et par conséquent, que tu étais la plus puissante des 4?  
  
_Tu as raison sur le premier point et uniquement sur le premier. Je n'étais pas la plus puissante des 4. Godric me surpassait tout comme Harry pourrait le faire s'il s'entraînait plus souvent. J'ai atteint cette puissance à ma mort, Godric la possédait à la moitié de sa vie.  
  
_Alors, pourquoi est-ce nous qui l'avons combattu?  
  
_C'est surtout grâce à toi. Tu as préféré regarder et réfléchir avant d'agir au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Tu as su découvrir ce que Voldemort voulait faire et tu l'as imiter en me demandant de l'aide, c'est tout.  
  
_Ces sorts que tu lançais?  
  
_Tu les apprendras quand tu seras devenu assez forte. Dans quelques temps. Ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions?  
  
_Je crois, oui.  
  
_Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser. Il y a des personnes qui t'attendent surtout une.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
_Phoebe! Tu m'entends? dit Lola.  
  
_Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?  
  
_On est venu prendre de tes nouvelles! Quelle question. Çà va? S'exclama Dan.  
  
_Oui très bien. Merci. J'ai eu une visite.  
  
_Rowena? Continua-t-il.  
  
_Comment le savez-vous?  
  
_Elle nous l'a dit et nous a tout expliqué. Çà t'éviteras de le faire. Conclut Gin'.  
  
Le petit groupe resta une bonne demi-heure dans l'infirmerie lui racontant ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle dormait. Elle constata cependant que Harry restait. comment dire? Muet! Marc s'était blotti dans ses bras. Personne ne lui avait expliqué qui était la dame.  
  
_Bon, je crois qu'on a tout dit. On va vous laisser maintenant. Dit Dan en regardant Harry et Phoebe.  
  
_On va les laisser en amoureux? Demanda Marc.  
  
Aussitôt tous se mirent à rire et deux personnes à rougir.  
  
_En gros, c'est çà.  
  
_Dan. Fit sa meilleure amie d'un ton menaçant.  
  
_On va pas rester plus longtemps. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Il fila suivi du reste de la compagnie qui riait toujours.  
  
Chapitre 22: Retour à la normale.  
  
A peine était ils tous sortis que Harry retrouva subitement sa voix.  
  
_Tu m'as fait une peur bleue! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil sans me prévenir, tu m'entends?  
  
_Oui chef!  
  
_Je suis sérieux Fée.  
  
_Je peux pas te dire que je ne le referais pas. J'ai pas fait çà pour moi! j'ai fait çà pour vous, pour eux.  
  
_Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu?  
  
_Il ne m'est rien arrivé Harry. Et si tu veux pas que je recommence et bien. Réfléchis avant d'agir! je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal et tu le sais. N'est-ce pas?  
  
_Oui je le sais comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Bougonna-t-il.  
  
_Arrêtes de faire le grognon tu veux? Tu sais également très bien que je t'aime plus que les autres! Et d'une autre façon.  
  
A ce moment, elle s'arrêta de parler et tendit les bras vers Harry pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Il était a peine assis sur le confortable lit de l'infirmerie que le directeur apparu.  
  
_Mlle Rowen! Je vois que vous êtes réveillée!  
  
_En effet!  
  
Dumbledore était suivi de Remus et Sirius.  
  
_Que me vaut cette visite professeur? Je sais que Rowena vous a tout raconté.  
  
_Oui, c'est exact. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous et pas Harry ou Lola..  
  
_Tout simplement parce que Phoebe réfléchis avant d'agir! coupa Harry.  
  
_J'allais le dire! Fit Phoebe. Alors, il y a encore un convoi de mangemorts prévu jusqu'à Azcaban?  
  
_Je dois dire que votre ami Dan a fait un bon travail. Beaucoup de mangemorts en moins.  
  
Phoebe répondit par un grand sourire.  
  
_Sur ce coup là, je lui dois tout. continua Fée.  
  
_Nous aussi par la même occasion! Compléta Remus.  
  
_Ah! Je voulais vous avertir que les BUSES se passerait les quinze premiers jours de juin. C'est bientôt. Préparez-vous bien. Je vous laisse maintenant.  
  
_Au revoir.  
  
Le directeur laissa les deux enfants en compagnie des deux maraudeurs.  
  
_Je déteste l'infirmerie! soupira Phoebe.  
  
_Tiens, j'en connais un autre. répondit évasivement Sirius.  
  
_Oui! Mais cette année, elle me bats amplement! Rétorqua Harry.  
  
Cette réponse provoqua un éclat de rire général.  
  
_Je m'en passerais bien, crois-moi! en plus je suis sûre que je vais devoir rester au moins une semaine alors que je vais très bien! Au fait des nouvelles de Miara?  
  
_La petite fée?  
  
_Oui, Remus.  
  
_Au dernière nouvelle, elle se porte bien! Mme Pomfresh l'a engagé: çà coûte moins cher que le chocolat! Dit-il espièglement.  
  
Autre éclat de rire avant que Mme Pomfresh ne débarque.  
  
_Voulez-vous vous taire! Ma patiente a besoin de repos! Allez-vous en!  
  
_Je vous assure madame que.  
  
_Pas de çà! Dehors! Vous avez besoin de repos Mlle Rowen! Si vous voulez sortir demain.  
  
_Demain?  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Allez dehors! Je ne veux plus vous voir! Ordonna Phoebe.  
  
Harry, Remus et Sirius la regardèrent surpris, puis après un clin d'?il ils sortirent en riant. Phoebe restant seule à s'ennuyer sagement parce que si elle embêtait l'infirmière. elle n'était pas sortie demain! Ce qu'elle pouvait détester l'infirmerie. mais elle était encore fatiguée et elle ne fut pas longue avant de trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Phoebe se dépêcha de rassembler toutes ses affaires. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Mme Pomfresh entra.  
  
_Mlle Rowen? Que faites-vous?  
  
_Mme vous m'avez dit hier que je pourrais sortit aujourd'hui! C'est ce que je fais! Au revoir!  
  
Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'infirmière de réagir et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait faim. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était midi. Elle alla déposer ses affaires et partit en direction de la Grande Salle. La disposition avait changée. Sûrement du aux dégâts de la bataille. Il y avait maintenant deux grandes tables où les élèves se mélangeaient entre eux. Phoebe remarqua qu'elle était la première de la troupe a être là. Elle s'installa à une table où il y avait suffisamment de place pour tous. Les plats était déjà servi mais ils restaient chaud comme par magie!!  
  
Elle se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle attende ses amis ou non quand ceux-ci arrivèrent.  
  
_Tiens! Voilà la malade!  
  
_Bonjour Ron! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir! Répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Le repas passa vite avec une bonne humeur générale. Leurs coins de table fut sans conteste le plus bruyant. Entre les parodies des cours de potions faites par Ron et la reconstitution des bavardages entre filles à chaque fois qu'Harry passait faites par Myriam et Hermione, ils ne pouvaient que rire.  
  
_Mais quand est-ce qu'elles comprendront que je ne suis pas libre! Dit Harry avec exaspération.  
  
_Quand tu leur montreras! Répliqua Gin'.  
  
Il fit un sourire et jeta un coup d'?il à Phoebe pour lui demander son approbation. Elle hocha la tête.  
  
_Je veux bien mais.. Il faut qu'elles s'en souviennent. Dit-elle.  
  
_Justement! Un bal est organisé pour remonter le moral des troupes vendredi soir! Intervint Dan.  
  
_J'ai comme l'impression que tout était prévu avant que j'accepte. Lança Phoebe.  
  
_Mais non, voyons! Comment on aurais pu te faire çà? Répondit Lola.  
  
_Je sais pas. peut-être avez-vous profiter du fait que je ne sois pas là.. Non?  
  
Aucune réponse ne vint contredire ce qu'elle pensait. Le reste de la semaine consista à s'entraîner, s'entraîner et s'entraîner avec des pauses pour manger et dormir quand même. Ce fut comme le dit, si bien Dan, une semaine épuisante mais çà valait le coup, tous s'en était sorti avec plus d'assurance. Avec une semaine comme çà, le week-end arriva rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Phoebe.  
  
Chapitre 23: Un bal. surprenant.  
  
Et la journée de samedi passa aussi très rapidement: les choses qu'on redoutent arrivent bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Il faisait beau dehors et Phoebe avait bien l'intention d'en profiter mais vers 15 heures, elle vit arriver une Gin' qui avait l'air en colère.  
  
_Salut Gin'!  
  
_Phoebe mais qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang?  
  
_Euh. si je te réponds que je profite d'un rare jour de beau temps sur l'Angleterre, çà te vas?  
  
_Ca aurait pu m'aller s'il n'y avait pas un bal ce soir. Dépêches toi tu dois te préparer!  
  
_Mais Gin'. comme tu l'as dit le bal est ce soir!  
  
_Je ne veux pas de protestation! Suis moi.  
  
Phoebe fut contrainte de la suivre (il ne faut pas contrarier une Weasleys en colère). Arrivée chez elle, elle fut surprise de voir que les lieux avaient été investis par Hermione, Myriam et Lola en plus d'elles. Elle se croyait dans un poulailler. Elle ne pouvait même plus s'entendre penser. Elle se fit donc discrète, alla chercher ses affaires et sortit tout aussi discrètement pour rejoindre sa salle.  
  
Elle avait changé de robe, elle s'était décidée pour un modèle moldu qu'elle avait pourvu d'un petit grain de magie. Sa coiffure fut une fois encore réalisée par Miara qui cette fois était aidée de sa s?ur, ce qui donna une coiffure encore plus belle que la dernière fois.  
  
Le bal commençait vers les 19h30, Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous à 19h20 devant les portes de la Grande Salle et il était déjà près de l'heure de rendez-vous et Phoebe ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait.  
  
_Miara! Je vais être en retard! Fais moi apparaître un miroir s'il te plaît!  
  
_Les femmes doivent se laisser désirer.  
  
_Je veux bien mais d'ici à ce que j'arrive à la Grande Salle, Harry aura vieilli de 10 ans si tu continues comme çà!  
  
_Très bien. Voilà.  
  
Miara fit apparaître un miroir. Phoebe se regarda mais ne se reconnut pas. Elle portait une robe noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple chez les moldus mais elle y avait ajoutés des motifs magiques qui se promenaient sur sa robe. On pouvait voir les étoiles briller. Quand à sa coiffure, elle était. comment dire: féerique. Ses cheveux étaient entremêlés de fils d'or et les deux petites fées avaient disposé des perles dans ses cheveux.  
  
Après son examen dans le miroir, Phoebe ne put que constater qu'elle était en retard pour de bon. Encore heureux qu'elle portait des chaussures qui lui permettaient de marcher vite. Quand elle arriva au lieu de rendez- vous, 15 minutes après, elle constata qu'elle était la première. Dan attendait Gin'; Ron, Hermione; et un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle attendaient Lola et Myriam.  
  
_Bonsoir tout le monde.  
  
Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Tous la regardaient. Elle avait l'impression que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Vous avez vu un Sinistros?  
  
_Non, c'est pas çà. c'est juste que tu. tu es étincelante de beauté ce soir. Répondit Harry.  
  
_Je dois dire que t'es pas mal non plus. On attends ou on y va? Demanda-t- elle à Harry.  
  
_Je pense qu'on va y aller. Les gars bon courage!  
  
_A bientôt. Dit Phoebe.  
  
_Mademoiselle. Fit Harry en lui présentant son bras.  
  
_Monsieur. Dit-elle en l'acceptant.  
  
C'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Comme pour le dernier bal, des petites tables rondes avaient pris la place des longues tables et étaient disposées de façon à laisser une grande piste de danse. Ils se dirigèrent vers un table assez grande sans se préoccuper des regards qu'on leur jetaient.  
  
Pourtant toute l'attention de la Grande Salle était sur eux depuis leurs entrée. Si les garçons jalousaient Harry, les filles auraient bien voulues être à la place de Phoebe. On pouvait facilement dire que c'était les deux personnes les plus "cotées" à Poudlard.  
  
Dès qu'ils s'étaient assis, deux apéritifs étaient apparus, sans alcool évidemment: le directeur ne voulant pas de grandes surprises dues au lendemain de fête. Ils avaient à peine touché aux verres que tout le reste de la troupe vint les rejoindre.  
  
_T'étais passé où? Demanda Lola.  
  
_Au calme! Répliqua Phoebe. C'est pas à cause de moi que vous êtes en retard au moins?  
  
_Au non! Elles ont remarqué que tu n'étais pas avec elles quand elles t'ont vu avec Harry. Lança Dan.  
  
Il reçut un coup de coude de Gin' et des regards noirs des autres ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général à leur table. Puis chacun se lança dans une conversation. Phoebe écoutait et regardait. Elle s'attarda sur Lola qui était en pleine discussion avec son cavalier. Ils furent bientôt invités à partager une table avec des autres premières années.  
  
Les discussions cessèrent quand le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait la plupart des professeurs, s'assit et prononça les mots que tous, en particulier Ron, attendaient:  
  
_Bon appétit!  
  
Aussitôt les tables croulèrent sous le poids de la nourriture. Il y avait tellement à manger sur la table que Phoebe en vint à se demander si elle arriverait à se lever pour danser. Elle remarqua qu'elle était certainement la seule à avoir pensé çà car les assiettes de ses camarades de table étaient toutes remplies. Elle se servit donc mais en quantité raisonnable. Elle était attablée avec de véritables ogres. Enfin, le repas fut animé. Les assiettes étaient à peine disparues, que le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer le début du bal.  
  
_Chers élèves, le bal va commencer mais pour la première danse vous ne devez pas danser avec votre cavalier. je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
  
A leur table, tous se regardaient étrangement pendant que la musique commençait à résonner dans la pièce. Phoebe se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où Sirius et Remus étaient encore assis. Ils la virent arriver doucement vers eux et forcer Sirius à l'emmener danser sous le regard amusé de Lunard. Ce fut le premier couple sur la piste bientôt rejoint par beaucoup d'autres.  
  
Phoebe s'amusa beaucoup avec cette première danse. Elle avait du traîner Sirius sur la piste et celui-ci râlait encore à la fin du morceau pourtant il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Phoebe enchaîna toutes les danses pendant au moins une heure. Elle avait dansé avec Ron, Dan, Remus et évidemment Harry. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui qu'elle dansait en ce moment.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient complètement oublié la Grande Salle et toute les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Ils donnaient l'impression que chacun vivait pour l'autre. Ce qu'ils représentaient à ce moment présent c'était l'amour et quel geste pouvait illustrer çà? Un baiser!  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent devant tout Poudlard réuni. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur eux, ils donnaient une définition parfaite du bonheur. Le couple ne se sépara que sur les dernières notes de la chanson. Quand ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls sur la piste, ils se sourirent.  
  
_Je crois qu'ils ont compris maintenant. Chuchota-t-elle.  
  
_Je le crois aussi. Répliqua Harry.  
  
Chapitre 24: BUSES et fin d'année.  
  
L'effervescence qui s'était installée au château pour le bal était bien vite retombée après cet événement. En effet, les examens arrivaient à grande vitesse. Le château était plongé dans le silence total. La bibliothèque et les salles communes étaient remplies, c'est pour cela que les chambres des héritiers étaient souvent réquisitionnées pour les révisions. Lola, Harry, Phoebe, Dan et Gin' devaient relire le programme de l'année. ils étaient certains d'arriver tout ce qui leur était demandé mais ils devaient savoir sur quoi allait porté leurs examens. Ron, Hermione et Myriam, eux, révisaient consciencieusement. En effet, ils n'avaient pas eu autant de séances d'entraînements que leurs amis. Mais ils possédaient de loin le meilleur niveau de 5ème année.  
  
Pour les examens, tous durent regagner leurs maisons respectives. Les professeurs ne furent aucunement surpris de voir que toute la petite troupe finissait les examens en avance. Seul le professeur Rogue voulut leur poser un problème en donnant une potion qu'ils n'avaient pas vu dans le programme à Harry et Phoebe. Il dut cependant admettre, en constatant que les potions étaient parfaites, qu'ils obtenaient la note maximum.  
  
Les examens étaient terminés depuis trois jours quand les résultats furent affichés dans le Hall. Il y avait 7 panneaux, un par année, et on pouvait constater une grande affluence vers les tableaux d'affichage des 5ème et 7ème année. On entendait des cris de joie ou des pleurs. Plus souvent des cris de joie.  
  
Hermione était tremblante et Gin' et Lola qui avait réussi leurs examens haut la main essayaient de la rassurer mais çà n'avait aucun résultat.  
  
_Ecoutes Herm', le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est d'y aller. Dit Fée à bout de patience.  
  
Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et traîna Herm' jusqu'au tableau. Elle put ainsi constater qu'elle avait la note maximum mais qu'elle n'était pas la seule. En effet, Dan, Ron et Myriam avaient les mêmes résultats. Quand à Harry et Phoebe, leurs notes n'avaient pas été comptabilisées avec celles des 5èmes années car ils obtenaient toutes leurs BUSES avec la note maximale.  
  
_Je l'aurais jamais cru! On a eu la note parfaite en potion! Est-ce possible? Demanda Phoebe.  
  
_Si je te dis que je doute moi aussi, çà te rassure? Ajouta Harry.  
  
Tous se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Décidément, ils riaient beaucoup tous ensemble.  
  
_L'année prochaine Fred et Georges ne seront plus là. Il va falloir les remplacer! Dit Fée avec un sourire espiègle.  
  
_Je te suis. Fit Dan'  
  
_Nous aussi.  
  
_Mais que diriez-vous de leur montrer de quoi leurs successeurs sont capables en les prenant eux pour victimes? Intervint Harry.  
  
A cette question, tous sourirent de façon machiavélique. Les jumeaux Weasleys n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir!  
  
_Au banquet. Dit Gin'.  
  
_Ouais. Maintenant manque plus de savoir quoi?  
  
La troupe disposait de 4 jours pour mettre leurs farces au point. Ils avaient décidé de les piéger avec leurs propres farces et attrapes et quelques sorts de leurs inventions. Leurs noms? Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour "les faiseurs de trouble".  
  
Personne ne les aperçut de la semaine. Ils ne sortirent de leurs chambres que le soir du banquet. Ils allaient agir à la fin du banquet, avant le discours de Dumbledore. Tout était prêt, ne manquait plus qu'à attendre le moment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait qu'une table dans la Grande Salle. Le groupe repéra Sirius et Remus et s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Ils avaient décidés de jouer un tour aux "maîtres" des jumeaux et vu qu'ils étaient là..  
  
Le repas se déroula sans anicroches. On arriva rapidement au dessert qui fut vite englouti. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à commencer son discours quand il fut interrompu par un "pop" sonore. A la place des jumeaux se tenaient deux canaris de couleurs arc-en-ciel avec une langue de serpent. Un éclat de rire général s'éleva dans la Salle. Eclat de rire qui redoubla quand à la place de Sirius et Remus apparurent le même genre d'animaux. A ce moment là, une chouette arriva tenant une lettre. Quand elle lâcha la lettre, celle-ci explosa en faisant tomber des paillettes et en faisant apparaître dans la Grande salle, les mots suivants:  
  
«Professeurs de Poudlard, vous ne serez pas tranquilles car les faiseurs de trouble sont arrivés. Vous allez les redouter car ils sont pires que les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasleys réunis!»  
  
L'inscription disparue quand les canaris multicolores redevinrent des êtres humains. Etres humains riant aux éclats! Les élèves comme les professeurs s'interrogeaient du regard: qui çà pouvait être? Les intéressés le savaient puisque à la fin du repas, Fred, Georges, Remus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la petite bande d'un air menaçant.  
  
_On peut quelque chose pour vous? Demanda Fée.  
  
_Nous tenons à vous féliciter "faiseurs de trouble". C'est tout. je crois que vous êtes bien partis pour prendre la relève. Dit Remus.  
  
Les autres ne firent qu'approuver.  
  
_La famille Weasleys va être redoutée par tous les professeurs à présent. Lança Fred.  
  
_T'as bien raison. Approuva Georges.  
  
Sur ces paroles, ils regagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor tandis que la petite troupe allait fêter leur première blague officielle. Ils se rendirent chez Harry où Dobby avait emmené quelques friandises et boissons. Phoebe avait emmené sa radio magique. Ils s'organisèrent donc une véritable soirée entre amis!  
  
Le réveil du lendemain fut dur. Heureusement que le départ avait été reporté le surlendemain du banquet. La coupe avait été attribuée aux Poufsouffle grâce au travail assidu qu'ils avaient fournis toute l'année. Serdaigle et Gryffondor étaient à égalité avec 10 points de moins et Serpentard, mauvais dernier. Rien de mieux pour finir l'année en beauté.  
  
Si pour beaucoup d'élèves, les vacances étaient attendus, pour les "faiseurs de trouble" c'était une séparation difficile. En effet, chacun retournait chez soi. Ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient avant l'année prochaine mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir tous les jours.  
  
La dernière journée passa très vite. Les bagages étaient déjà à Pré- au-Lard quand les élèves quittèrent Poudlard pour deux mois. Dans la diligence, il régnait un silence total qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée à la gare. Après un au revoir à Hagrid, ils allèrent se trouver un compartiment vide qui fut vite plein après leur arrivée.  
  
Le voyage du retour fut monotone et la gare de King's Cross arriva bien vite pour ces amis. Malfoy n'était pas venu troublé leur tranquillité. Ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages et passèrent la barrière. Ils furent bientôt entourés par toutes les familles qui faisaient connaissances entre elles. Il fut promis qu'ils se verraient souvent. Mais les séparations furent difficiles.  
  
Phoebe ne s'éternisa pas à la gare, elle avait dit au revoir à tout le monde et elle voulait partit au plus vite. Ce fut donc elle qui partit la première donnant le signal de la séparation générale. Ils se reverraient durant les vacances pour concocter des blagues et continuer les entraînements pour un jour vaincre Voldemort.  
  
FIN!!!  
  
Et voilà! C'est fini! J'espère que la troisième partie a autant plu que les deux premières!  
  
Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et un GROS GROS merci à ceux qui ont reviewez: Lololacool; Solar; Wynzar; Miya Black; Lyra B.; Aymeric; Siria Potter; et à ceux qui reviewerons! 


End file.
